


Red Alert

by albinefox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinefox/pseuds/albinefox
Summary: A normal day at work... that was what they wanted. However, a deadly protest in front of their precinct, suicidal coworkers and a possibly psychotic rookie stand in their way. Hopefully, it will be just one crazy day, not a harbinger of things to come.





	1. Red Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this and a special 'Thank you' to my proof reader!

 

.

* * *

 

.

January 6th 2017

6:30am

.

* * *

.

"So Nick! Ready to make the world a better place?" I grin and put my fist up, staring at the sleepy fox behind the wheel.

Nick smirks lazily and snickers, raising his aviator shades from his muzzle, rolling his eyes, "We didn't arrive at work yet Carrots. Right now, my stomach is the only thing I'm planning on turning into a better place." He fist pumps me and drives away, licking his lips as he probably thinks about the donuts he will steal from Clawhauser when we arrive at the precinct.

"We're officers Nick! We're always on duty!" I counter but he ignores me, still licking his muzzle.  _Glutton!_  I roll my eyes, "You know Nick, one of these days he's going to discover who the elusive food thief is!" I wave my paws spookily and giggle.

"Then I'll just have to walk a little faster and I'll be home free." He laughs heartily.

_Heh! Dumb fox!_

I give his arm a playful punch "He's not that slow. Ben is a cheetah! He must be faster than you think."

"HA! Carrots, the only way Spots could outrun me is if he starts rolling downhill and picks enough speed to…!" Nick stops talking and his jaw drops as he stares in bewilderment at something.

_What is he…?_

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" My nose quivers and I stare shocked at the crowd gathered in front of precinct one.

There are at least forty females there, either holding signs or violently trying to force their way past a barrier of our fellow police officers.  _Our coworkers seem to be having a lot of trouble trying to keep the females from entering the precinct._

_I haven't seen a scene like this since the protest at the Gazelle's peace rally during the Night Howler case._

"Maybe it is that time of the month!" Nick jokes as he parks his car near the precinct, out of the view of the furious females.

I roll my eyes and start analyzing the mob again. There are females of a wide variety of species in the angry mob, from prey to predator, big and small. Deer, tigresses, wolves, lambs, several lionesses, coyotes and even a grizzly bear are some of the species I can spot from here.

_But why would they be doing this? The city has been peaceful lately. There's no reason for a riot._

_I guess I can think about why they are doing this after they calm down,_  "Are you ready partner?" I look at Nick with a grin.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a second, Carrots. We're not going in the middle of a bunch of angry females with sticks! It won't end well, I know from experience." Nick looks at the small scale riot going on, his ears laying flat on his head, "Especially when they have anti fox signs." He points.

 _Gasp! He's right!_ They do have several signs with a fox face on it, a red cross written over top of it.  _That's horrible!_  I scowl a little, "Let's go Nick! I won't stand for this discrimination!" I say resolutely and leave the car.

"You're going to be the death of me Carrots!" Nick sighs and then chuckles softly.

I roll my eyes and we make our way towards the crowd.

"Calm down people! What is going on here?" I raise my arms and gesture, trying to calm the mammals closest to me however they don't even notice my presence.

"Yeah ladies! Chill! This place is not a purse store giving limited discounts!" Nick jokes, smirking as usual.

Some of the females near us then freeze, slowly turning to us with dumbfounded expressions, as if they have just heard a building collapse. Nick and I exchange confused glances, shrugging.  _The joke was bad but it wasn't that bad!_

"HE IS HERE!" A white tailed deer screams in fury, pointing her hoof at Nick.

Huh?!

Suddenly all females stop what they are doing and turn in our direction with murder in their eyes.

"Carrots… run!" Nick says as he sprints towards our colleagues.

"Don't leave me alone you dumb fox!" I run after him, dodging the incoming paws, hooves and claws coming our way, and dive between a lioness's legs before crossing the police barricade.

"Hopps, Wilde! Are you two okay?" Delgato, a lion officer, glances worriedly at us as he holds back an enraged cheetah girl.

"Yes, thanks." I dust off my uniform and look at him "What is happening here?"

"These females are after Wilde!" McHorn responds with a groan and the rhino keeps several females in check just by staring at them, using his imposing frame to keep them back.

 _So they are after Nick._  I turn to the fox and cross my arms, "What did you do?"

The dumb fox puts his paw on his chest with mock hurt "Et tu Carrots? It wounds me to know you would suspect me so easily!"

I roll my eyes and stomp my foot on the ground in annoyance, "Out with it Nick." I say sternly.  _He must have played a prank on them. I'm sure of it!_

Nick chuckles, "Relax, I really didn't do anything… this time!" He then looks at the females, "They must have fallen in love with me after seeing me on the news." He smirks smugly and closes his eyes muttering pitifully, "Poor things! Their love is too strong! They can't control themselves anymore."

_Yeah! And pigs fly._

"I don't think love is involved in what's happening here, Nick." I look at them and cringe at their fury. _It's not as if there would be_ _ **THIS**_ _many females after his bushy tail,_ "I think we shouldn't get involved with them."

"Nonsense, Carrots!" He grins smugly and wags his tail as he walks closer to police defense line, "I can't leave my fans hanging!"

Sigh! I facepaw and suddenly feel the urge to groan.  _I thought he would have learned some humility after working as a police officer for awhile… but nope! He's still the same insufferable smug fox I met last year._  I giggle a little and shake my head. But that's what I love about him.  _I just hope he doesn't make the situation worse than it already is._

_Who am I trying to fool? Of course he will!_

"HELLO LADIES!" Nick exclaims loudly, waving his arms around.

Suddenly the mob stops and each of the females focus their hate filled gazes at Nick.

He then announces grandiosely, "You don't need to fight to get to me! There's enough Nick for everyone! Just make a line over there and I'll generously allow you to give me your phone numbers! And who knows! I might even call one of you lucky ladies tonight." He lifts his aviator shades from his muzzle and winks at the crowd before yipping nervously, dodging an oncoming protest sign that was thrown at him.

Suddenly the small mob starts fighting against the police again. The females trying to push the officers away with renewed fury as they curse angrily at Nick.

I giggle a little and smirk, "Having a little trouble with your fans?"

"Har, har! Very funny Carrots!" He complains as he tries to get some distance from the furious females "They're just overexcited due to meeting me in person! That's all. Bunch of yanderes!"

_Yan what?_

"HOPPS! WILDE!" We hear Chief Bogo shouting loudly from inside the precinct.

_He sounds furious. Even with all the noise the mob is making and him being so far from us we can still hear him clearly._

"GET TO MY OFFICE!  **NOW!** "

 _No need to ask twice!_  "C'mon Nick!"

Nick nods and then follows me inside the precinct, but not before blowing a small kiss in the direction of the crowd. The roars of fury are the only confirmation I need to know his provocation was successful.

We enter the precinct and as we walk towards the stairs Clawhauser greets us. I smile and wave, "Hey Clawhauser! We can't talk right now!"

"Now, now… wait a second, Carrots." Nick looks greedily at Clawhauser's box of donuts. The fox rubs his paws together and smirks, "Spots! How are you doing? Have you seen the new Gazelle video clip yet?"

Ben smiles, giggling in glee, and leans over the counter, "But of course, she is the best!"

 _Sigh!_  He fell for it hook, line and sinker. Before Nick can lean on the reception desk, I grab the hungry fox by his arm, "Let's go Nick! We don't have time to fool around."

I drag the pouting fox up the stairs and inside the Chief's office. Bogo is sitting behind his desk, his chin resting on his hooves as he stares at us with a furious look on his face.

I clear my throat and smile as innocently as possible, "So Chief, what did you need from us?" I give Nick a stern glare.  _Nick! I swear when he says that riot is your fault I'll strangle you! We're already on thin ice after your last prank._

"Sit down." Bogo says. He then sighs and rubs his forehead with a tired expression, "You're already aware there are a group of females protesting in front of the precinct. They are demanding Wilde is removed from his position as a police officer, incarcerated and some other quite unpleasant things." He says darkly.

"What! Why?" My nose quivers.  _That doesn't make sense! Nick is a respected officer. No one would want him arrested. Well, except someone with a grudge against him!_

I facepaw and sigh. _He has played a prank on them! That's the only explanation! Knowing how far he can take his pranks I should be happy they aren't asking for his head._

Bogo stares at Nick, "They claim they were tricked by him into… He managed to get them to… well…" He coughs awkwardly and averts his gaze with a weird look on his face.  _It's almost as if he was embarrassed. But I've never seen him embarrassed before,_  "They are claiming you tricked them into giving you a large sum of money, having physical intercourse with you and that you then disappeared right after… your climax."

 _GASP!_ My ears drop and I cover my mouth in shock.

"Two of the females said they were talking and discovered by accident that both had been tricked. They looked for more females like them and began their protest." He then covers his face and groans tiredly.

_I'm sure he's embarrassed. The reason for this all is so perverted and immoral._

Nick stares into our disappointed expressions and his jaw drops, "I didn't do anything!" He whines with a kit like expression.

My ears drop and I stare at Nick, with quivering nose, before turning to look at Bogo again, "Chief! Nick couldn't have done something on this scale! He can't even manage to wake up in time for work if I don't call him. There's no way he can manage to juggle dating and exploiting several females and keeping it a secret from us and them at the same time." I smile a little.

_And he would never do something so horrible like this behind my back._

"Now, now! Wait a second, Carrots!" Nick exclaims indignantly, "You shouldn't doubt my hustling capabilities." He puts a paw over his chest and announces proudly, "I'm the best hustler in the world remember."

I roll my eyes, "Were you the one who tricked them? Because I'm pretty sure you're not."

"No he wasn't!" Chief responds with a sigh.

Nick's ears lay flat against his head, "I could if I wanted to! Which I don't! I'm one of the good guys now." He smirks, "Though, I still could totally do it if I wanted!"

Both Bogo and I roll our eyes as the fox massages his ego.

The Chief snorts, "The moment the females first arrived here yesterday night, I had Snarlov and Wolford working on this case." He opens his desk drawer and picks up two pictures from inside, handing them to us.

_I recognize one of the pictures! It's Nick and I taking a selfie during the Gazelle concert that happened last weekend. We posted it on Muzzlebook! But the other one…_

Nick picks up the second picture and we take a good look at it. In it, Nick and a young lioness are chatting happily in a bar. The lioness is wearing a provocative red dress that shows way too much fur. Nick is wearing a black polo t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

 _Wait a second!_ I squint my eyes and take a closer look at the picture noting the emerald green eyes, red and cream colored fur, smug smirk.

"This  **isn't**  Nick!" I exclaim in horror, "Nick would never be able to dress as well as this even if his life depended on it."

"Just throw me under a bus already!" Nick pouts, crossing his arms, "You don't have to lie now Carrots!"

"Lie?" I roll my eyes and giggle, "Please Nick! You look like you're trying to blind someone when you put on anything other than your uniform."

"Excuse me!" Nick raises an eyebrow, looking extremely offended, "I don't think the hick bunny that seriously thinks wearing a straw hat in the middle of the city is normal can say anything about anyone else's fashion sense!"

My ears heat up in embarrassment.  _That was just_ _ **ONE**_ _time!_ I huff and counter, "I don't need to be a fashion expert to know you don't have any idea how to dress properly!" I cross my arms and giggle, "It doesn't help having good looks if you dress like a circus clown!"

 _Oh damn it!_  I instantly face paw. _I just said he is good looking. That is definitively going straight to his head._

Nick suddenly chuckles with the widest of grins on his muzzle, "Oh Carrots! The problem is not my amazing wardrobe is it!" Nick snickers and glances at me, "All those hotties outside wanting a piece of this fox meat!" He pokes my head, "You're just jealous!"

"WHAT?!" My ears perk up and I glare at him, "I'm not jealous of your mangy tail!"  _And they_ _ **literally**_ _want a piece of him!_

Nick chuckles, "Admit it Fluff! I…"

" **ENOUGH!** " The Chief shouts loudly shutting us up.

We look at him doing our best to look sorry and he rubs his forehead.

_This fox! As if I care about how many females want his sorry tail._

Bogo sighs tiredly, "Both pictures were taken at the same time. So you two must know what that means."

I think for a few moments and then nod, "It has been edited."

"No, it has been retrieved directly from one of the bar's security cameras. It hasn't been tampered with." Bogo responds.

Well, then the other option would be… OH!

"There's a fox impersonating Nick." My words hang heavily in the air, the seriousness of the situation making the silence afterwards even more deafening.

"Get me on the case Chief." Nick says with conviction.

"I can't do it Wilde. This case is too personal for both you and Hopps." Chief crosses his arms, "Thankfully the Mayor is delivering a speech in front of an orphanage today so all the media hounds will be there. But we still need to calm down those females downstairs before vultures like Boi Cha make the situation even worse."

_I feel a cold shiver crawling up my back just by hearing him mention the name of that sensationalist reporter. He's the worst!_

Bogo sighs, "I'll need you two to stay out of the city for one or two days, so the dust can settle."

Nick furrows his eyebrows and exclaims, "Chief, there's a fox out there dirtying my name. You can't expect me to sit idly by and let him go unpunished after hurting our citizens. I'll  **never**  let them down like this."

I smile and feel my chest warming up.  _When Nick entered the academy I knew he would prove to the world how foxes weren't untrustworthy as some people said. He's a shining example of justice! A fine officer!_

I look proudly at Nick and nod, "Yeah Chief! This criminal is abusing females as if they were objects. We have to catch him! He's the enemy of all females."

"It'll count as extra paid leave days." Bogo says.

"When do we leave?" Nick smiles, wagging his tail.

 _Gasp!_  "NICK! What about all the noble things you just said?"

Nick smirks, shrugging, "Extra paid leave days, Carrots!" He says with no shame at all.

_Lazy fox. I was praising you in my head._

_Sigh!_  "Just so that I know, what would you like us to do Chief _?" I know it is protocol to not have officers personally involved in a case taking part in the investigation, but I still think we should be a part of it. Nick's reputation is at stake._

"In order to build better relations with a certain country the Mayor has decided to accept the police application from one of their citizens they sent us." Bogo sighs loudly and rubs his forehead, "She's a police officer there but I managed to convince the Mayor to have her go through the academy to make sure she'll really work here without problems."

_That makes sense. We can't have immigrants who don't even know how our laws work going on active duty._

Bogo then shakes his head in annoyance and explains, "She's supposed to arrive at Bunnyburrow this afternoon. Pigma has been tasked with getting her from there to here without causing any trouble, seeing as he has dealt with their kind before, but I think it would be better if you two go along as well."

"We're going to babysit her?" Nick asks incredulously.

Bogo nods, "You're going to stay in Bunnyburrow with her for a few days while you try to teach her whatever you can to make sure she won't cause a PR shit storm the moment she gets here." Bogo then looks at the clock and adds, "If you leave now you'll have enough time to pack your things. I'll send Officer Pigma to pick you two up at your apartments. Dismissed!"

I scratch the back of my head, "I don't think you need three officers fort this, Chief. I understand we have to avoid the media, again, but I don't think we'll be needed to take care of a rookie."  _It's too menial of a task._

Bogo lets out a soft, dark, chuckle, "Dismissed."

.

* * *

.

10:47am

.

* * *

.

"Are we there yet?" Nick asks, for the millionth time in the past five seconds.

" **NO!** " Officer Pigma and I answer out of patience.

I turn back in the passenger's seat and scowl at Nick in the back seat, "Stop this! It stopped being funny  **two hours**  ago!"

He grins and lets out a chuckle, "It's still funny to me!"

 _Dumb fox!_  I point at him and give him a warning, "Stop it! Or I won't let you have any of my family's blueberries!"

Nick sighs and then whines, "But I'm bored Carrots! This road trip is taking forever."

"I'm sorry Nick!" Pigma, a pig officer with a rather fitting name, says with a heavy sigh, "We couldn't take the trains because you two need to stay inconspicuous until the trouble with those females gets settled."

Nick then groans like a pampered kit.

I roll my eyes and giggle, "C'mon Nick. It's not so bad! Bogo gave us a very good rental car with air conditioning! You were complaining about the unusual heat wave a few days ago remember."

He shrugs and I smile, turning back to the front of the car.

"Maybe we could take a look at the information file about the new recruit we are getting." Pigma suggests.

"That's a good idea!" I smile excitedly.

Pigma chuckles a little and gestures towards the glove compartment, "I was going to do it by myself on the train ride, but the plan changed at the last minute."

I nod and open the glove compartment, getting the file from inside. But before I can open it, Nick quickly tries to snatch it from my paws.

"HEY!" I glare at the sneaky fox and keep the file away from his grasp, "We can read it together Nick."

Once the dumb fox finally calms down I open the file. Nick leans forward in his seat to take a good look.

I then read it aloud, "Name: Red Cute Bushytail…"

 _Hehe_ … _!_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nick and I explode in laughter.

"Oh God! He must have gone through hell when he was in school" Nick laughs, "The names they must have given him."

I wipe a tear of laughter from my cheeks and then say "It's a 'she', not a 'he', Nick."

"Haha what?"

I giggle a little and then point at the file "The recruit is a female… and she's a vixen!" I exclaim surprised.

"Wait what?" Nick's ears perk up, "Really?" He has a perverted grin on his muzzle as he says, "I think I'm going to have to judge whether her bushy tail is cute or not then!"

I roll my eyes, "Don't be a creep Nick!"

He looks at me and raises his nose high, putting a paw on his chest, "I'll let you know I'm an expert on the matter."

 _Dumb fox!_  I smirk, "Give up Nick! I won't let you try anything with this poor girl! She's already going to have to adapt to our customs. She doesn't need you perving on her too."

"Try as you might Carrots!" Nick then leans back in his seat and puts his paws behind his head, "Vixens always come running to me!"

"Ha… haahahahaha!" I nearly choke on laughter and then smile, "You're not going to be the only vulpine in the force now." I giggle and taunt him, "She's going to rob your spotlight!"

"It's not so bad!" Nick then chuckles and grins tauntingly, "And how will you feel not being the cutest officer in the force anymore." He pokes the back of my head.

My ears drop and I retort, "She's not going to be the cutest… wait, I didn't mean..." My nose quivers nervously.

"Cute is her middle name!" He chuckles, "And as long as she doesn't complain when her future partner tries to get some coffee during a long shift, then she will be even cuter, in my opinion!" Nick mocks.

 _Hmpf! As if!_  "Then maybe you should stop going for coffee outside of your coffee breaks!"

"Aw! Don't be jelly Carrots!" Nick covers his muzzle as he chuckles, "She's just going to steal your cute thunder! It's not that bad."

I cross my arms and huff, "She's not going to steal my thunder." M _y worth as an officer is not measured by my cuteness._ "And I'm not mad at all! It'll be great to have another fox officer around. Maybe she will be able to show you how to behave for a change."

Nick rolls his eyes, "You're still mad because of the bear right?"

"Maybe…" My nose quivers and I sigh.  _He had no reason to think I was a little kid! And Nick shouldn't have lied to him saying it was bring your daughter to work day saying I was his adopted kid. And the bear didn't have to laugh and pet my head when I explained to him I_ _ **was**_ _a police officer._

"Use a mask then!" Nick shrugs, "Because no matter what happens, one look at that cute mug of yours and mammals can't help but go 'Awwwwwww'!" He puts his paws on his cheeks and swoons

_Dumb fox!_

I throw an empty plastic water bottle at him but Nick dodges it, laughing heartily, "Hahahaha!"

"Hey guys!" Pigma exclaims uncomfortably, "Where's she from?"

 _Oh_ , "Let me see." I read a little more and answer, "Terra… isn't that the weird country with the big wall and crazy cartoons?"

Nick nods, "A friend of mine moved there. I've never heard from him or anything about him again."

_Creepy!_

He then adds, "They even have a weird sign there saying 'Behind this wall it is  **NSFW territory**.'" He says spookily.

I look confused at him, "What is NSFW?"

Nick shrugs in response.

_Weird!_

"Oh whoa… it's really hot in here isn't it?" Pigma comments with a chuckle as he pulls on the collar of his shirt.

"Uumm… no." I point at the car panel, "We have the air conditioner on."

Pigma then fully opens his window and as the gust of wind enters the car he exclaims, "Aaah! Much better!"

The files get scattered all over by the wind and as I try to reach for them I hear Nick asking surprised, "Dude! What are you doing?!"

I turn to the side and… I see Officer Pigma trying to jump out of the window of our moving car!

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" I exclaim nervously as I lean forward and grab the steering wheel to prevent the car from going out of control, "PIGMA! What is wrong with you?!"

Pigma's belly gets stuck in the window and his foot kicks the air randomly as he tries to free himself. I dodge every single one of strikes and then the pig manages to unstick himself.

Nick and I stare wide eyed as the big pig flies in the air and rolls on the ground.

"And here I thought: Pigs can't fly!" Nick jokes.

I groan and unfasten my seatbelt, moving over into the driver's seat. I extend my legs as far as I can and press the brakes with the tip of my toes.

As the car stops, I park on the sidewalk and both of us get out. We see Pigma standing up in the distance and both of us run in his direction.

As Officer Pigma looks at us, he then starts fleeing in desperation in the opposite direction, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!"

"Carrots, I haven't been a cop for that long yet so correct me if I'm wrong…" Nick says, "Aren't  **criminals**  the ones who are supposed to say that?" He grins.

"Not now Nick!"  _We don't have time for your witty remarks._

Pigma runs but we begin to catch up to him with each passing moment. Then suddenly… he turns left and jumps off the bridge.

_GAAAAASP! Please be alright!_

We stop at the edge of the bridge and then we see Pigma floating away down the river stream below us.

He raises his hooves in the air, making obscene and very impolite gestures, and laughs maniacally, "SO LONG PIGS!"

 _Hey!_  I cup my paws in front of my mouth and shout back at him "THAT'S SPECIST!"

"AND YOU'RE A COP TOO!" Nick shouts, "YOU'RE DOUBLE THE PIG WE ARE!"

I roll my eyes and look at Pigma's form disappearing in the distance, "We have to call Bogo." I turn to Nick and…

"You do it!" Nick says quickly, "You're the senior officer here!" He smirks.

 _Crap baskets! He only cares about seniority and rank at times like this._ I pick up my phone and call the Chief as Nick gives me the thumbs up.  _Yeah! Really easy for you to do that! You're not the one he will shout at._

As soon as Bogo accepts the call I blurt out quickly, "Pigma jumped off a bridge!"

We sit in silence for a while and then Bogo simply says, "Is that so."

 _Umm…_  My nose quivers in confusion, "Yeah… We were talking about the rookie and he suddenly jumped out of the car and ran away."

Bogo then says, "I expected something like this might happen, but I didn't think it would happen so soon."

_HE EXPECTED IT?!_

He sighs, "I'll take care of finding Pigma. Go to Bunnyburrow and finish your job. Try to stay away for at least one or two more days. And Hopps… take care."

"Alright." I answer and then he ends the call.

"So, how was it?" Nick asks with a smirk.

 _From the dismal stunned expression on my face, I bet he thinks I got a scolding,_ "Bogo told me we should keep going to Bunnyburrow and he would take care of Pigma."

Nick raises an eyebrow in surprise "That's it?"

I nod and he remains in silence, his jaw hanging in surprise.

"What was all this about?" I point at the river, "Pigma suddenly started acting crazy."

Nick shrugs "I don't know Carrots. The guy must have been under a lot of pressure." He then wiggles his eyebrows, "I heard pig meat is  **very**  salty!" He laughs.

"Argh! Eww Nick!" I stick my tongue out in disgust and cringe, "I already said I don't like dark humor."

"Hehe!" Nick snickers, "C'mon! Let's go back to the car!"

I nod but take one last look at the river. My nose quivers and I sigh.  _This day is getting way stranger by the minute._

.

* * *

.

12:09 pm

.

* * *

.

I send another message on my cell phone and giggle.

"Thanks for helping me find my old friends on Muzzlebook, Nick." I look excited at him, "I've reconnected with so many mammals I thought I would never talk to again."

Nick puts his paws on the back of his head and leans back in his seat, "Finding them was piece of cake, Carrots." He yawns and clicks his tongue lazily, "Hunting bunnies is in my blood after all."

I roll my eyes and giggle, "I don't think being a fox has anything to do with being an expert in social media websites." Suddenly my phone buzzes again, indicating a message was received.

Nick glances at me, "You've been texting for awhile now. Got a new best friend?"

"Don't worry, you're not getting replaced, you dumb fox." I smile, "It's a friend of mine I haven't seen since high school."

"Ah, good. How many kittens does she have already?" Nick asks teasingly.

My nose quivers slightly, "Not all bunnies have lots of kids like my Mom and Dad did."

"Yeah, right." He laughs, "And that population sign is just a joke."

_It is! There once was a wolf mayor that thought it would be funny to do it and no one has taken it down ever since. But Nick doesn't need to know that. It's too funny to trick him into believing there's an army of bunnies hidden all around._

I huff and say "He doesn't have any kids."

"Oh! A male!" Nick's ears perk up and he suddenly looks interested at me, "Really?"

 _Oh please!_  "Yes Nick, I have male friends. We've been chatting and he has mentioned he's back in Bunnyburrow for awhile and he thought we could meet each other."

He leans closer to me and tilts his head, "Are you sure it's not one of your brothers that you forgot existed? You have a ton of those!"

I giggle and smirk, "I'm pretty sure none of my brothers would have hit on me, Nick."

Nick rolls his eyes and chuckles, "Yeah, right! As if someone would hit on you, Carrots."

 _What?!_  My nose quivers and I glare at him, "And why not?"

"You're too innocent and adorable!" Nick snickers, "There's no way you have been sullied already!"

My nose quivers, "I've already dated!"  _It was just three dates… but I did! I didn't get sullied or anything though._

He looks at me up and down and teases, "Okay Carrots! Let's pretend I believe you! Then what… is wittle Cawwots twying to reconnect with her wittle boyfriend?" He asks in the most infuriating and demeaning tone possible.

I grit my teeth a little at the mocking tone of his voice but then I smile. I stare into his half-closed eyes and giggle.  _Two can play this game Wilde!_  "No, he wasn't my boyfriend."

"I knew it!" Nick exclaims victoriously. He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, "You're too innocent."

My smile grows and I rest my chin on my left paw, "He wasn't my boyfriend, but he did ask me out… and we did try going on a few dates."  _Three times._

"He did!?" Nick's head suddenly snaps to the side as he looks at me with his mouth agape, "You did?"

_Is it that hard to believe there were bucks interested in me?_

I nod at him.

The dumb fox then clears his throat and comments, "I see. But you didn't date him. He must be really ugly then."

"No!" I giggle and shake my head, "I'm not a shallow doe, Nick. Bell was a sweetheart and the only reason I didn't seriously dated him, or anyone else for that matter, was because I was focused on my training to be a police officer."

"Bell? Hehe, what is with you bunnies and weird names?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks, "He's ugly, right?"

 _SIGH!_  "NO!" My nose quivers in annoyance and I offer him my phone, "Here, take a look. His profile picture is his high school photo."

His emerald green eyes shine with curiosity but he feigns disinterest as he picks up my phone and examines the picture, "You're right, Carrots. He's not ugly, he's scary." Nick snickers and then points at the screen, "He looks like a skeleton. It's as if he had never eaten anything in his life." The annoying fox then comments, "Why are you so tiny compared to him?"

"He's a Big Fluff Bunny!" I respond with a huff.

Nick's ears perk up, "Isn't that specist, Carrots?" Nick asks looking questioningly at me.

"Some fox scientist named them that. That is just what we call them." I answer.

He snickers and nods, "Nice one!"

I sigh and roll me eyes.  _Foxes!_

I then glance teasingly at Nick and giggle, "I bet he must be taller than you by now!"

Nick's ears lay flat on his head and he scoffs, "Then he must look like a lamppost."

I scratch the back of my head and nod, "Yeah, he was very scrawny… but he's a good mammal and he is not scary!"

Nick takes a look on Bell's profile, looking for other pictures, but soon discovers Bell only has one on his Muzzlebook account. He then starts reading through my message feed and snickers.

"Give me that!" I grab the phone back from his paws, "Nosy fox."

Nick chuckles and I show him the tongue. Then my phone buzzes again, but this time it isn't a message, it's the alarm I set to make sure we get the new recruit on time.

"Let's go." I exclaim as I excitedly hop out of the car.

Nick follows after me, putting on his aviator sunglasses as he locks the car. The two of us walk to the bus stop where Red is supposed to arrive and stare at the other mammals passing by as we wait.

Nick is wearing a bright yellow shirt with images of pineapples stamped on it and dark green slacks while I'm wearing a pink flannel shirt and light blue jeans.  _It's nice to wear normal clothes in public like this. It makes it harder for people to recognize us, giving us a rare few moments of peace and quiet._

We wait for almost seven minutes and then a black van parks in front of us, the doors opening. Nick and I stare in shock as a vixen comes out from within, dragging a large bag of luggage behind her.

_She has a bright orange coat of fur, and the fur on her belly and under her chin is as white as virgin snow. The tip of her bushy tail is white while her arms, legs and ears are black as the night. The dark sunglasses she's wearing look out of place with her big cheery, almost childish, smile._

_She gives us a cute and innocent look and she's as slim and fit as a vixen can be. Her curvy body and big bushy tail are a sight to behold!_

My lips curl up into a smile and I sigh in relief.  _I don't think I need to watch Nick around her! She's pretty! She must have a boyfriend already._

She stops for a moment to wave an enthusiastic goodbye to the van driver before he drives off and then she walks in our direction.

_Her bag is of a bright pink that is almost so blinding that it hurts to look at it. However that bag is not the reason Nick and I are staring dumbly at her._

_The problem is she is naked. She's completely naked._  The fur on her entire body is exposed for all to see. Not a single stitch of clothing can be seen anyway on her. Her bushy tail wags nonstop above her naked rear as she looks around.  _She's not trying to hide anything!_

I then notice some bunnies staring at her from afar and I gulp nervously, "Hey!" I call her.  _We need to get some clothes on her before something bad happens._

The red fox vixen, Red, then notices Nick and I and her smile widens. She lets go of her luggage and walks in Nick's direction, her hips swaying hypnotically as if she was a feline.

_Eeeeeew! What's that smell? It's horrible!_

She giggles, "Hey stud!" She says to Nick with a tone of voice that sends chills up my spine.

Before Nick can respond she starts sniffing his chest. My paws instinctively close into fists as the perverted vixen's snout gently touches him.

"Umm…" Nick looks around nervously and chuckles, "I think I need an adult present."

I open my mouth to ask her 'who does she THINK she is'! But then she starts sniffing Nick's lower body.

_GASP!_

"Uuuumm!" Suddenly she lets out a muffled moan as she buries her nose in the middle of Nick's legs.

I cover my mouth in shock and freeze. _What does she think she is doing to him?! Sigh! Exactly what we needed today… a hardcore naturist! And a_ _ **perverted**_ _one at that! As if this day wasn't crazy enough!_

Nick's usual smug expression disappears and his jaw drops. His ears lay flat on his head and he looks around nervously, "Okay! I  **really**  need an adult!"

"Uuummm…" Red, the perverted vixen, lets out another moan as she rubs her chin on his groin.

 _ **BADUMP!**_  My heart nearly bursts out of my chest. I glare at her, my blood boiling inside my veins, my paws gripped into fists ready to strike.  _ **THIS BITCH!**_

" **Get away from him!** " I bat her muzzle away from Nick's privates and step in between them to protect  **my**  partner.

"Hey!" She rubs her muzzle surprised and scowls, "What's the big idea?"

"I should be the one asking that!" I fume angrily and point at the fox she just molested,  _ **my**_ _dumb fox_ , "You were harassing him like a pervert!"  _And I think she_ _ **IS**_ _the source of the stinky smell._

"Harassing?" Red raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Nick sniffs and tucks his tail between his legs, hugging his own chest, "Where is the fox doll and the blankets? I need to point to where she touched me!"

_Dumb fox! Take this seriously._

"He isn't marked." She looks at Nick, her eyes probably wandering all over his body, and looks back to me, "Sooo… he's fair game!" She concludes happily.  _Her accent is kind of weird, as if she was yipping in the middle of some words._

 _Marked? FAIR GAME!_ I stare at her with a stern expression and say, "Look, here… he's going to be your superior officer if you pass the academy training! So you should treat him with respect!"

"Oh!" She exclaims surprised, "You two are the officers I'm supposed to meet?"

I nod, still standing between her and Nick.

"Pleased to meet you!" She then smirks, offering her paw for a shake, "I'm Red, please take  **good care**  of me Officer!" Her words are silky and sweet and make my skin crawl under my fur.

Nick and I exchange glances and I gulp.  _I can't leave her with Nick! She's going to attack him! If Bogo had not sent us here, she would be arrested for public nudity and sexual assault already. This must be what he meant when he said she would cause a PR shitstorm._

_But since she's not from this country she must have come from one of those reclusive clothes free kind of places. Otherwise she wouldn't be so comfortable walking around like this. Maybe she just doesn't know what she is doing. Maybe... oh carrot stick! Sniff, sniff! This smell is killing me!_

"Uuumm… something wrong down there?" Nick asks me and chuckles, awkwardly averting his gaze in embarrassment.

I notice I have been pressing my back against his body for awhile now, while the vixen is happily waiting for us to shake her paw.

"Sorry!" I mutter shyly and walk away from him, shaking her soft paw, "Judy Hopps."

Nick clears his throat and shakes her paw, "Nick Wilde."

Red's smile grows and she mutters, "Wilde..." She then asks sweetly, "Are you  **Wilde**  in any way other than your name?"

My nose quivers and I feel strange.  _It's as if the urge to strangle both of them suddenly started growing within me. Or maybe it's the disgust I'm feeling because of this horrid smell._

Nick raises an eyebrow and then glances at me out of the corner of his eye. The dumb fox then smirks, "I don't want to brag but…" He gives Red a sultry look, "They do call me a savage in bed."

_GAAASP! NICK!_

Red giggles and leans closer to him.

_Her giggle makes me want to shove a carrot in her mouth._

"Maybe I can try to tame the beast inside later." She proposes wickedly.

_Okay! That's it! This teasing has gone too far! She's going to have to stop! What does she plan to do by hitting on him?! They barely met! And this is passing the point from a foreigner that doesn't know what she is doing to a total degenerate that needs to be locked up._

My nose quivers a little.  _I'm going to take care of matters one by one,_  "Red!" I call her and grab one of her paws, pulling her away from Nick.

_Thankfully her shame is well hidden amidst her fur otherwise I would be arresting her right now. But if she hits on Nick one more time then I just might do it._

Nick chuckles and she looks confused at me.

"Why are you naked?"  _Most male bunnies here would be more than happy to jump at a young doe walking around naked… their hormones would go crazy. I don't know if they would do it to a vixen, but one can never be too safe around here. No one tried anything yet… but I can see the creepers gathering in the distance._

 _And I can't have this temptress naked and rubbing herself all over_ _**my** _ _partner._

She giggles, smiling widely, "I'm not naked! I'm covered in fur!"

_Her argument is that of a kit!_

Her tail wags and I can see Nick behind her, leaning down to get a better view of her rear. I point at him and give him a death glare. The dumb fox raises paws in surrender and he disappears from my view.

I then turn back to the vixen and smile the best I can, fighting back the urge to gag due to her ghastly smell, "Red… you need to put some clothes on."

Her ears lay flat on her head, "But look at my fur! You can't see anything because it's all hidden under it! See?" She then proceeds to part the fur on the middle of her legs, displaying her  _OH CRACKERS!_

I gasp and then hear Nick exclaiming from behind me, "Holy Moly!"

My ears burn in shame and I cover her shame with both my paws.

"Come on Carrots! I was almost getting a good peep there!" Nick complains with a devilish smirk.

" **TURN AROUND NOW!** " I grit my teeth as I glare at him and grasp my ears in anger.

Red giggles and then covers the extra fluffy part of her chest with both her paws as if she was hiding her breasts.  _Not that she needs to try to hide them. Her fur is already doing that job for her. Ah, damn it! Now I'm using her flawed logic._

She crosses her legs, covering her vixen parts. Her bushy tail wags and she gives Nick a smile that shouldn't be seen by underage mammals, "If you want to stare then you're going to have to beg and whine!" She then spreads her legs just enough so she can tease him.

"Alright! That's  **enough**  playing around!" My foot stomps the ground and I cross my arms.

Nick chuckles before turning his back to us again and Red looks at me with a childish smile.  _Insufferable foxes!_

I then look at Red and sigh. "Yeah, I know you have fur, but that won't cut it here."

"In Terra no one complained about it." She mutters sadly.

I nod and say calmly, my eyes burning due to her stench.  _I'll need to put perfume on her as soon as she gets some clothes on!_  "Here, it's the law to wear clothes!"

"Okay, I guess… if it's the law." She shrugs, looking downcast, but then smiles brightly, wagging her tail, "But I'm not going to wear any panties! I don't have any!"

"Just how I like it!" Nick butts in with a big grin on his muzzle, "You could learn from her, Carrots!"

I turn to scowl at him and fume angrily.  _He can't be serious!_ "Red, dress yourself up!  **My**  partner and I need to have a talk."

I leave the vixen alone, rummaging through her bag.

"Way to be a spoil sport Carrots." Nick shakes his head and sighs.

I then I punch his arm.

"Ouch, Carrots! What was this for?" He whispers with fake hurt.  _I know I didn't punch him hard enough to hurt him, I never do._

My nose quivers and I grab one of his paws, dragging him a few meters away from the vixen before glaring at him, "You're being a creep! And stop staring at her tail while she changes." I say softly with a furious glare, so as not to be heard.

"Fluff, I can't just  **NOT**  look at the gorgeous piece of bushy tail being displayed right in front of me! I would fail as a tod if I did so!" Nick responds with passion.

My nose quivers and I poke his belly, "Stop being a horn dog!"

Nick looks confused at me but suddenly his ears perk up. The fox smirks and whispers tauntingly, "Are you jealous Carrots?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" My ears burn in shame and I look shocked at him, "I'm not jealous." I mutter.

Nick leans down, staring at me eye to eye, "Then I dunno what you're mad about Fluff! You've been reconnecting with your old boyfriend so I thought I might as well look for the cutest girl around and hook up as well."

 _This fox is impossible!_  I scowl, "What does that have to do with anything?" I stomp my foot on the ground, "And I'm cuter than she is!" I whisper back.  _Crap baskets! I can't believe I just said that!_

"No you're not!" Marshmallow comments happily from the distance.

 _Curse those ears of hers. How did she hear us?_ I look at her and my nose quivers in embarrassment.  _Well at least she put on some clo… you've got to be kidding me!_

She walks in our direction and smiles brightly, "So, how do I look?" She does a little spin, giving us a good view of her bushy tail and a small peek of her butt cheeks as she does so.

She's wearing a black t-shirt with "Cop On The Streets! Criminal In The Sheets!" stamped in it in bright white letters… and that's it! She's not wearing anything else.

 _If she wanted to use the shirt as if it was a dress then she chose one far too small. It stops around her mid thighs._ Her bushy tail wags happily and she giggles barely containing her excitement. _Sigh! Whenever her tail moves she shows her butt a little. She looks, and I hate to even think about this word, like a courtesan._

_And what's with those words stamped on it? They are ridiculous!_

"Looking fine!" Nick taps me on my shoulder, "I think she managed to cover herself just enough so she barely can't be arrested anymore. So what do you say Carrots, let's go?"

My ears drop and I look dumbfounded at him, "Are you serious? She might as well be naked-  **DON'T**!" I point warningly at Red as she starts to take her shirt off, "It was just an expression! Do  **NOT**  get naked again."

"Ahhh..." She gives me a sorrowful kit face.

_That's not going to work! I already built up a resistance to kit looks after Nick overused it!_

"I like this shirt." She mutters.

_Sigh… I want her to put more clothes on, but I guess this is better than nothing._

I shake my head and…  _SERIOUSLY! What is with this smell?! I know it is coming from her, but I can't just say it… maybe if I do it in a polite way._  "Is anyone here smelling this or it is just me?"

Nick and Red sniff around for awhile and then shake their heads negatively.

 _How?! It can't be all in my head. Okay, there's no easy way to put this._ "Red… you smell weird!"

She gasps, her ears laying flat in shame, and then nervously starts sniffing herself before looking at me confused, "No, I don't! I smell great!"

_What?!_

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly, "But I smell something weird coming from you!" _Weird and stinky… very stinky._

Nick thinks for a while, "Uuummm." He takes a few good sniffs in her direction and snaps his fingers as if he discovered the problem, "She isn't stinking Carrots!"

 _Gasp!_  "I never said she was stinking!" I defend myself.  _She is though._

Nick rolls his eyes and responds, "That's her musk you're smelling. It's a hundred per cent natural fox smell!"

_Musk?!_

"Then just put on some Musk Mask already!" I pinch my nose as she gets even closer to me.

"No!" She smiles, "I like it this way! I'm not going to use scent blockers just because you want! You guys already made me wear clothes, enough is enough!"

_BUT YOU WERE NAKED! You can't go walking around naked! SIGH!_

"But you smell! It's getting hard to endure it."  _OH GOD! IT STINKS!_

"I smell like a fox, you don't have to make a big deal out of it." She rolls her eyes at me, "Don't be a baby!"

I take a huge breath, filling my lungs with as much air as I can before trying to argue with her, "Well… Nick is a fox too and he smells great." My ears then burn in shame and drop, "I meant he doesn't stink."

"I use Musk Mask." Nick comments as he stares at us with a grin.

"Why?" Red asks curiously.

 _I shake my head,_ "Because other mammals,  **like me** , may not enjoy how you smell!"  _Maybe If I explain it to her just like you do to a kit she might understand,_  "Every species has different noses! So what  **is**  good to you  **isn't**  good to a bunny, and there are  **lots**  of bunnies here."

"Ah… but that's bad." She looks at Nick and walks closer to him, her hips and tail swaying, "He would be way hotter if he smelled like the virile young fox he is…" She stops in front of  **my**  partner and puts a paw on his chest, "Instead I had to nearly bury my nose in you to make sure you were not sterile… you're not sterile are you?" She asks with a small cringe.

Nick's eyes widen and he nearly chokes, "I'm not sterile!"

She rubs her chin and then raises an eyebrow as if she didn't believe him, "Impotent?"

"NO!" Nick answers embarrassed.

"You smell like it though." She retorts.

 _This vixen!_  "Maybe you shouldn't be relying on your nose so much like a savage!" I huff, pushing her away from him before Nick gets any dumb ideas as to how to prove his masculinity, "And  **I'm**  his partner!" I huff, "What if his musk made it harder for me to work with him?"

She crosses her arms and smirks, "That is your problem, not mine!"

_ARGH! The gall on this one!_

"And I don't see why this is a big deal." She takes off her dark shades, staring at me with half closed light blue eyes, "My mouth has been watering ever since I first caught your scent, but you don't hear me complaining about it."

 _Well that's why…_  My nose quivers and I freeze.  _Did she just say I smell tasty? Nah! I must've heard it wrong!_

Red's light blue eyes stare attentively at me and she licks her muzzles.

_Oh… that's not normal._

"Ladies! Ladies! Let's not fight with empty stomachs!" Nick says calmly, "Let's go have lunch before the catfight!"

"There is not going to be a catfight." I take a deep breath and sigh.  _I can only deal with one fox at a time._

"Great idea! I'm starving!" Red wags her tail happily but then stops, looking at her bag. The vixen then turns to Nick and smirks, "You know… I'm so tired from the trip! It would really help me if a big strong male could get my luggage for me."

_Oh for the love of…_

"You don't need help!" I say grumpily.

She glances at me and then giggles, swiftly walking closer to Nick and hugging his torso closer to her body.

 _GASP!_  " **HEY**!" My ears perk up in rage.

Nick's ears perk up and then Red nuzzles his cheek, whispering softly, "You'll only need one paw for the luggage." She then takes Nick's free paw and rests it on her rear.

Nick's smirk grows and he wags his tail. He then glances evilly at me and gives Red's ass a mighty squeeze.

_NICK! You perverted bitch!_

" **GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING WITCH!** "  _I'm going to strangle her!_  I march in her direction and… My eyes widen and my ears drop shamefully.

"Uumm… Carrots?" Nick asks surprised.

Red also stares at me surprised.

 _I… uumm…_  I avert my gaze, my nose quivering, "I meant… stop this indecent behavior… right now."

Nick chuckles loudly, "Carrots, you don't need to get jelly just because her hips and her tail are bigger than yours." Nick says slyly, "Ouch!" He rubs his arm. _I hit him for real this time._

"Heh!" Red covers her mouth as she giggles, glancing at my tail.

 _ARGH! I'm_ _ **NOT**_ _jelly! And_ _ **NO**_ _one cares that your tail is bigger!_ "Shut up Nick! And she's a vixen, it's obvious she's going to be bigger than me!" I turn and leave the two jerks behind as I walk to Gideon's place alone.

Soon the two catch up with me. Nick is just pulling her luggage along while Red is walking around. The vixen walks circles around us, wagging her tail excitedly, sniffing everything as if she was a kit.

"Hey Apple, since I'm busting my tail here dragging your stuff around the least you could do was buy me a pie!" Nick says absent-mindedly, looking expectantly at her.

She giggles, furiously sniffing a lamppost, "Don't worry, it'll be a big one! I love pies!" She then scratches her chin looking confused at the post.

_What's so interesting about a lamppost? It's not as if anyone has claimed it or anything._

Red then shrugs before winking at Nick and smiling in a very wrong and immoral manner, "Especially cream pies!" She adds with a devilish smirk.

Nick grins like a pervert and wags his tail.

I furrow my brow, "Nick prefers blueberry pies." I take a deep breath to calm myself and glare at her.

Red then responds tauntingly, "I think he likes cream pies more!"

_Ah… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Very funny! No! He likes blueberry ones more… stupid dumb vixen._

Nick keeps walking ahead of us, licking his lips at the thought of Gideon's pies. Red on the other paw raises her ears, staring intensely at me. I glare at the vixen and my nose quivers.  _What does she want now?_

She puts her paws behind her back and walks closer to me, "Hey… so I noticed you're mad at me."

 _Hmpf! I'm not mad._ My ears drop and I avert my gaze slightly.  _Maybe I'm a little mad… but only because she's being slutty towards my friend._

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Red smiling, "Don't worry! I'm not seriously hitting on Nick or anything. This is just for fun!"

I look at her and raise an eyebrow, "Fun?"

She nods, "He's kind of hot so I thought I would play with him a little, but even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to…" She glances at Nick and leans down, putting a paw on the side of her muzzle, whispering softly so Nick doesn't hear her, "He's a closet homosexual."

 _UUuumm…_  "What?"  _No, he isn't!_

"I mean, what kind of male would mask his musk? How would he attract a female then?" Red exclaims wide-eyed as she was shocked, "And before, when I was hitting on him, he didn't even try to do anything."

My nose quivers and I glance at Nick before whispering back, "But he groped you!"

"I also don't know why he pretends to be a male! He's a fairy on the inside. I can tell that!" She grins proudly, "My gaydar is really good!"

I scratch my head and glance at my partner, "I don't think he is gay. I've never seen him hitting on any males before."

_Except that time he asked 'Finnick for a goodbye kiss for Daddy'. GASP! NO! No! Don't let your mind wander there Judy! Red just has a very active imagination! Don't go along with her crazy ideas._

Red scoffs, "Any real male would have grabbed me by the hips, thrown me on the ground, ripped this shirt off, spread my legs and taken me right there, claiming me as his own as he shot his seed inside of me, putting me in my place as a female, spanking my ass, biting my neck to hold me in place and pulling my tail as he reminded me of where I belonged and who owned me!" She closes her eyes and pants heavily, drooling like a creep.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers she is crazy!_ My nose quivers and I stare shocked at her.  _She looks like a teenager fantasizing about a love story but she just described the most horrible and graphic of rapes._

__

Her tail wags nonstop, her paws pressed on her cheeks. She bites her lips and giggles, sending chills up my spine.

I avert my gaze and cringe.  _Okay… I… may need at least one therapy session after this. But…_ "Are you serious about not hitting on Nick?"

She licks the drool of her muzzle and responds, "Yup, I won't get anything from him. That guy is a total bottom feeder."

 _Bottom feeder? Whatever!_  I smile and giggle, "Good! Because you can't hit on your superior officers… or fellow officers... that isn't right."

She laughs and says, "Yeah… that's not how I managed to get permission to come here." She looks around and then opens her mouth, her paws making a rubbing motion in front of her muzzle. She bobs her head back and forth and then licks muzzle, giggling.

My ears drop a little and I scratch my head, "I don't get it."

"I gave my boss a blowjob!" She responds proudly, "Males would do anything I wanted after a good blowjob."

_Blowjob? Ah… she was blowing something. It also looked like she was cooking… from the way her paws were moving as if she was mixing ingredients in a cauldron. Maybe that's some cooking technique where she's from!_

I raise an eyebrow and glance at Nick.  _That might come in paw later when he starts disagreeing with me. Knowing Nick's appetite as long as I give him something tasty he will comply with whatever I want,_  "Can you teach me to do a good blowjob later?"

"Sure!" Her tail wags happily.

"Thanks." I smile.  _I suddenly feel… lighter. Even her musk is not stinking as much as it was before. She isn't as bad as I thought. I think we might become friends! Maybe I can put some sense into her head! Help her to get a good male, not a serial rapist._

"Hey! How far are you two going to lag behind?" Nick asks, walking way ahead of us, "I'm hungry!" He whines as he waits for us to catch up with him.

"My legs are a little tired from the trip." She smiles sweetly and then puts a paw on top of my head, "And Judy's bunny legs are too soft and feeble to keep up with a strong male like you."

"Hey!" I exclaim and roll my eyes and gently bat her paw away, "I'm not some frail little damsel that needs special treatment… like having her stuff pulled around by a male."

She shrugs, "I'm too cute to do heavy work." Her smirk grows wider, "And my paws are too delicate for me to pass up free labor!"

I can't resist the urge and end up rolling my eyes.

As we approach Gideon's bakery Red comments, "There are so many bunnies here!"

Nick chuckles, "The name Bunnyburrow should have made it obvious, Chestnut!"

Her ears lay flat a little and she nods, "Yes but… I've never seen so many bunnies around like this."

"There aren't many bunnies in Terra?" I ask curiously.

"Nope! Other than the Fluffbutts and… and one guy that died, I don't know of any others." She responds. She then notices some bunnies hopping around and giggles excitedly.

_That explains some of it. I'll need to teach her one or two things about bunny culture… FLUFFBUTTS!_

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nick bursts in laughter and my ears drop in shame.

Red looks curiously at him, "What happened?"

Nick opens his dumb mouth to respond but I point a finger menacingly at him.

" **Don't!** " I warn and the fox decides to stay silent for a change.  _Fluffbutts must be the most specist surname I have EVER heard! I don't even want to talk about it._

We arrive at Gideon's place and sit at one of the tables outside his shop. Red then notices a small group of bucks gathering around the pastry shop approaching us.

"What's up with them?" She looks around and her tail wags. She suddenly reaches for her bag and takes a whistle from within.

My eyebrows rise in confusion and I ask, "What's that for?"

"A rape whistle!" She whispers, "This is looking like the beginning of a gangbang if I ever saw one... and I did, up close and personal."

"What's a gangbang?" I ask confused.

Red opens her mouth to respond but then Nick cuts in, quickly saying, "Gang activity, Carrots!" He chuckles awkwardly and gives Red a weird look.

She stares at him for a moment but then nods, giggling.

 _He probably doesn't want her to talk about her criminal past._   _I didn't expect her to have been part of a gang though. It's a good thing she left her criminal activities in the past and is now an officer, just like Nick._

I roll my eyes and giggle, "Red. This is not a gang activity, put that whistle down."

Nick looks at me and then pulls the collar of his shirt awkwardly, "They are after the booty!" He chuckles, pointing at me.

 _Gasp!_  "Nick!" I shoot him a reprimanding look.

Red nods in comprehension, "I'm sorry! I just like to be safe." She quickly puts away her whistle.

After seeing the vixen is looking at them with an innocent smile on her muzzle, some of the bucks give up and walk away not taking any chances, probably suspecting she is up to something.

A few of the remaining ones on the other paw, finally muster enough courage to takes a few steps closer in our direction.

"Hey… Officer Hopps! It's so good to see you again!" Jimmy, a buck that I'm pretty sure is  **MARRIED** , waves but doesn't even pretend to look me in the eye as he talks, his eyes glued to my tail.

My nose quivers and I scratch my head uncomfortably.  _This is the_ _ **WORST**_ _part of coming back to the burrows._

Seeing that the first buck is unharmed, the others decide to follow suit.

"Hey Judy! Remember me? We went to high school together…" A buck I've never seen in my entire life says but backs away once Nick growls softly.

I sigh and facepaw as several of the horny bucks try to act friendly with me while making sure to avoid coming too close because of Nick or Red. Some even bolster enough courage to try to act friendly with Nick before taking a few steps back as he bares his sharp teeth.

_Weird, Nick almost never does this around mammals. Normally he taunts them. I should be reprimanding him but right now I'll let him do it! The good thing about having a fox sitting by my left and a vixen by my right is that even if the annoying guys get closer they still won't be brave enough to do anything else._

One of them finally approaches me and asks with a quivering nose, "Do you want go to my house?"

 _EWWWWWWWW!_  My nose quivers and I cringe, "No!"

The other bucks then glare viciously at him.  _It started!_ Nick and I groan.

Red however laughs delighted, "C'mon dude! She's not going home with a wimp! She needs a strong buck!"

 _WHAT?!_ I lean closer to her and whisper despondently, "RED?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

She winks, her light blue eyes shining happily, "I'm helping you find a nice mate!"

_NO!_

The buck opens his mouth in indignation but is then pushed away by another buck.

"Get out Steve! The vixen is right! She's not looking for a weakling like you." The angry brown bunny then smiles at me, "Hey babe! Why don't you ditch these fools and we go take a ride in my car."

_EWWWW!_

A black furred bunny then grabs his arm, "And you think we are going to let you do that you idiot?"

"Let go of me!" The two of them start pushing each other.

Red nods and then calls, with a silky voice, "Hey guys!" Red's light blue eyes shine mischievously and she smiles wickedly, "There's a way to solve this!" She giggles and licks her lips, like a savage predator preparing to tear a corpse to shreds.

My ears drop and I gulp.

Red smiles and put's her left paw on top of my head, gently caressing my fur, "You know… what she's really looking for is a big strong male to help her blow off some steam if you know what I mean." Her predatory eyes scan the crowd and she licks her lips, "I guess she could choose the strongest of you."

 _Gasp!_  "NO! YOU ARE THE ONE LOOKING FOR A MALE LIKE THAT!" I shout, trying to bat away her paw.

The bucks ignore me and watch hypnotized as her left paw ruffles the fur atop my head and then travels down my head and neck, making its way to my belly, "I think you'll need to fight to figure out who's the best!" She says, biting her lips, "Whoever is left standing at the end can take Judy and do… whatever male and female bunnies do!" She finishes with a wink.

 _GAASP! WHAT IS SHE SAYING?!_ "I most certainly will not go out with or… or..."

" **YAAAAAAH!** " A buck shouts furiously as he punches the face of the nearest buck in his sights.

My ears drop and I raise my arms, "WAIT! DON'T…"

" **DIE!** "

My pleas fall on deaf ears as the bucks start brawling even more furiously than before, promises of love or more accurately lust in their minds.

 _Oh God!_  I cover my mouth horrified.

" **FOR THE BOOTY!** "

Red looks around, as fights erupt everywhere among the crowd, and then smirks. This had been her goal all along.

I cross my arms and whisper furiously, "See what you did!"

She nods and watches the fight.

Some does take notice of the commotion and walk closer. They look shocked at the bucks, but as soon as they notice me they huff annoyed, and start throwing venomous comments my way.

"Humpf! Judy Hopps! Showing off as usual."

"I don't even know what they see in her! She dresses like a guy!"

"The only redeeming quality she has is her purple eyes!"

"Such a waste, on an ugly doe."

"Her fur pattern is sooooo boring!"

 _AAAAAARRRRRRRRGHH!_  I grasp my ears and bury my face on the table.  _This is high school_ _ **ALLOVER**_ _again._

Suddenly Red pokes my shoulder and I glance at her.

"Hehe!" Red giggles evilly and grins toothily, giving me both her thumbs up, "You're welcome."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and I gesture at the mess she created, " **WHY**?! JUST TELL ME…  **WHY**  DID YOU DO THIS?"

Her jaw drops and her ears lay flat on her head, "I…" Red averts her gaze and whines softly, "I just wanted to help you find a nice boyfriend."

I rub my forehead and feel a headache coming on, "But this is not how I want to choose a mate Red."

She looks confused at me.

 _Sigh…_  I shake my head and plead, "Nick, say something." I look at him and my nose quivers.

Nick chuckles recording the whole thing on his phone, "My Zootube career starts now!"

"DAMN IT NICK! Take this seriously! We are officers of the law." I glare at the vixen that started all of this and do my best not to strangle her, " **Red**! You  **have**  to fix this."

_She wants to help. Her intentions may be good, but who would think this is a good idea?!_

"But I already did!" She whines, her tail wagging shyly, "The winner will be tired and weak so I'll just whack him on the head and take him out." She giggles, "Easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

I feel a sudden pain in the back of my head.  _Probably an aneurism caused by the_ _ **SHEER STUPIDITY**_ _of what I've just heard!_  I shake my head trying to ignore it and then say, "Look around you idiot! We need to stop this before someone gets seriously hurt!"

Red glances at me and then looks at the bucks, watching the carnage unfold.

The surrounding females gasp at the ferocity of the battle and send angry glares at us while the male bucks nearly kill each other. I can see bloody tufts of fluffy fur and broken teeth flying everywhere.

Red stands up on her chair and whistles loudly, getting everyone's attention. The poor bucks slowly stop fighting and then turn to look at her, confused.

"Guys, guys!" Her tail wags and she smiles cutely, "Judy isn't going out with any of you." She puts her paw on her chest and announces giggling, "I was just joking."

The bucks stare dumbfounded at her.

One of them complains indignantly, "WHAT?! But you just told us she would!"

"Don't pin that on me! I didn't think you would take it seriously." Red rolls her eyes, "It's not my fault you are violent morons! I mean, in this day and age  **WHO**  still fights for a female? That's barbaric!"

My jaw drops and I watch the shameless vixen putting all the blame on the bucks.  _ **SHE IS A WITCH!**_ _HYPOCRITE! You were just saying the_ _ **EXACT**_ _opposite not even five minutes ago._

"Bu-but…" The buck stutters and then Red sighs annoyed.

"Look! All of this bunny blood and sweat is only making me hungrier so either get the fuck out of here or  **GET IN MAH BELLY!** " She snarls, drumming her stomach with both her paws.

Nick gasps and I stumble, nearly falling off from my chair.  _Please tell me I didn't hear that right!_

The bucks take one look at her and nearly jump in fright. They start rising from the ground one by one as fast as they can, holding their injured bodies as they flee. One of them is brave or stupid enough to run up to me and leaves a small note with his phone number in it on top of the table before fleeing.

Soon enough, the tide of bunnies disappears in the distance.

"Problem solved! The Fat Bastard intimidation technique always works!" Red then sits again and crosses her arms, smirking proudly, "Like I said, easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Her tail wags and she looks at me as if she was a kit expecting praise.

_This dumb vixen!_

_I should've jumped off that bridge with Pigma._


	2. Chaos in the burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big floof bunny is a flemish giant rabbit

.

* * *

.

January 6th 2017

12:44 pm

.

* * *

.

I groan and facepaw as she stares expectantly at me.  _I'm not going to praise her._  How  _can she be so stupid?!_

Someone tugs on my leg.

I scowl again, " **WHAT?!** " I turn and see the small bunny boy holding a police hat and a marker in his paws.

His nose quivers fearfully, "Ah… Mrs Hopps… Officer… Ma'am… could you sign this please?" He asks shyly.

I close my eyes for a moment, sighing and trying to calm myself. I open my eyes and give the small boy a friendly smile. After signing his cap the boy happily runs away and the three of us are left alone again.

My scowl darkens as I look at Red.

She raises an eyebrow and then tilts her head to the side in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Nick says with a stern expression on his face, "You did start a small scale riot just now. That is not something a police officer should do." He crosses his arms and stares at her.

My jaw drops and I look wide-eyed at him.  _He was fooling around moments ago! How can he be so shameless?_

Red giggles and smirks, "C'mon! Disrupting the enemy and making them fight amongst themselves is part of the basics!"

My nose quivers a little, "Basics for what? Vandalism?"

"No, being an officer of the law." She answers, staring at me confused.

_Ummm…_

Nick and I exchange a quick glance and then look at her again.

Nick clears his throat, "Chestnut, what did you do exactly while you lived in Terra?"

"Ah… the usual stuff." She shrugs and then rests her elbows on the table, "Infiltrating places, stealing valuable stuff or information, helping mammals to wear black clothing." She says, smiling like a creep.

"Sounds like you were working like a burglar, not an officer." I say.

Red then turns back to us and whines, "No!" She then puffs her chest proudly, "I have been working for the mayor ever since I was eight years old!"

_Eight years old? That's child labor. But she sounds so proud of it as if it was some sort of accomplishment. And she said she worked for the mayor. Nothing of what she said indicates she worked as a police officer. She looks like she's in good physical condition, but I don't know if she will pass the psychological evaluation though._

I scratch the back of my head, "Well, then it's a good thing you'll go to the academy. You'll have to learn how to act like a real police officer." I narrow my eyes and look at Nick, "Right Nick?"

His ears lay flat against his head and he averts his gaze from me, coughing awkwardly.  _He_ _ **KNOWS**_ _he screwed up._  Nick then gives me a kit like face and I sigh.  _Dumb fox, I can't get mad at you._

We then hear the sound of the store's front door opening.

"Heya fellas… what was all of that noise a while ago?" Gideon asks and then exclaims, "Judy? Nick?"

"Hi Gideon! How are you doing?" I crack a smile and turn to see the pudgy fox in an apron walking towards us. He's cleaning the flour off his paws on his apron.  _He must've been in the kitchen._

As he walks, Gideon stares intensely at Red's bushy tail swaying to and fro. Red notices this and smiles seductively, giggling softly and looking at him with half closed eyes.

 _She isn't going to hit on him._  My nose quivers.  _Is she?_

Nick licks his lips, "Baker, do you have blueberry pies?"

Gideon blinks as if he had woken up, and then looks at us, "Yes, I have some pie ready, Nick." He then looks again at Red and asks curiously, "Who's yer friend?" His eyes lock on her tail and thighs.

Red's eyes shine for a moment with a mischievous glint, "Hi Gideon!" She smiles, "I'm Red!" She says softly.

"Red…" Gideon whispers her name.

She offers him her paw and Gideon takes a moment to notice. He tentatively shakes her paw.

Red then starts caressing his paw in a very weird and possibly illegal manner, "I'm not from around here." She stares at him seductively, "Were you born here on the burrows, Gid?" She says, her voice as sweet as honey.

_Gid?!_

"Uh-umm-I… Yeah!" He mutters nervously, scratching the back of his head.

My nose quivers and I about to butt in when Nick puts a paw on top of my mouth. He looks at me and shakes his head, with a big grin on his muzzle.  _Sigh! All right! I'll see where this goes._

Red giggles and gestures for Gideon to sit by her side, "That's so cool!" Once Gideon sits on the chair next to her she drags her own chair closes to his, "I've never seen so many bunnies around in the same place. We have a lot of wolves and a  **ton**  foxes in Terra, but almost no bunnies at all." She giggles, leaning closer to him while slowly lifting up her shirt to reveal even more of her thighs.

Gideon's eyes widen a little and his mouth trembles. Red's smile grows.

Gideon then gulps down a mouthful of saliva and nods nervously, "We… we got lots of dem bunnies here."

She giggles and leans closer to him, talking excitedly, "Oh yeah. I know how it is. Terra is the same way, only with foxes and wolves instead of bunnies-OOPS! " Suddenly as she was leaning closer and closer to him she loses her balance and falls on his lap, "Sorry! I'm a little clumsy." She giggles, her bushy tail wagging, giving Gideon a peek of her butt cheeks.

_Gasp! She totally did that on purpose!_

Gideon bites his lips and nods, his eyes glued on her behind.

_What the hell is wrong with him? It's as if he had forgotten we were even here! And why is he staring at her rear like that in public? He looks like a creep!_

"Whoa, your muscles are so much harder than the foxes I know." Red praises while putting both paws on his thighs to raises her body up. She then follows his gaze and smirks, "Where are you looking?" She wiggles her ass a little, to emphasize her question.

He gasps and chokes on his words, his eyes nervously darting all around.

"Don't worry big boy! I get it!" She smiles sweetly, kneeling on her chair as her paws stroke and caress Gideon's thighs, "You must have had it hard, growing up without any members of your species near you." She strokes his thighs a little harder and smiles, "I didn't see any vixens other than me, ever since I got here." She bats her long eyelashes and her blue eyes stare lasciviously at him.

"That… was… always a problem…" Gideon mutters nervously.

"Living among all these cottontails. I bet these bunny females know how to appreciate a big strong male when they see one." She covers her mouth with a paw and giggles, her bushy tail wagging, "Back home I didn't have to look for too long to find one. Wolves, foxes, I always preferred the big guys!" Red then gives Gideon a very indecent look, "And I gotta say… you're a very big guy!" Her left paw travels up his thigh, gently resting on his crotch.

 _If anyone ever looked at me like that I would arrest that mammal for sexual assault. And if anyone had_ _**EVER** _ _dared to touch me like she is touching him, the pervert would beg for a prison cell after I was done with him._

"Umnwu…" Gideon's bites his lips, choking on his words as he trembles under the gaze of the perverted vixen in front of him. He pants a little, his paw dangling right above her tail.

My nose quivers as Red's musk becomes almost unbearable. Nick trembles a little beside me and I see him licking his lips as he takes a good sniff.  _Eww! It's hard to believe Nick and Gideon like this smell._

I look at Gideon smiling dumbly.

_I'm not okay with this. It's better than when she did it to Nick. Since Gideon is not a fellow police officer or a senior officer or my dumb fox. But this flirting is wrong! Gideon probably never dealt with vixens before. And if he did then he must not have encountered one so aggressive like Red._

Red notices Gideon's state and takes the opportunity, "You know, I came here to buy my friends a pie!" She says softly and then turns to Nick, "What flavor you guys wanted?"

 _Gasp! I know what she is doing! She's trying to use her body to…! This is wrong!_  My ears drop as I stare at the shameless vixen in front of me. She's a _police officer! This is immoral!_

"Blueberry!" Nick responds, his paw still covering my mouth.

"Right, blueberry." Her ears then lay flat against her head and she giggles awkwardly, "The only problem is... I don't have any money left with me right now. I spent it all during my trip." She looks cutely at Gideon, caressing his thigh as she asks with a voice so sweet even I feel a little moved, "Would you mind if I… paid you back later?"

I take Nick's paw off my face and then gasp!  _No… don't fall for it! She's tricking you!_

Gideon's eyes widen and he stutters, "Uumm… no. Don't mind it! I…" He clumsily stands up, his tail tucking between his legs, "I'll be right back." He says before running inside his shop.

"Hahahaha!" Nick covers his muzzle with both paws to muffle his laughter.

Red then glances at us and winks, a victorious smile on her face.

_If my jaw could drop any further I would be chinning the ground by now. I want to scream at these two! I want to reveal her ploy to Gideon as soon as he comes back! But this is like watching two rams head-butting each other. It is horrific, but I can't turn my gaze away or do anything about it. If I tell Gideon he's being played by a fool he will feel horrible._

Soon after going inside, Gideon comes back holding an enormous pie in one paw and three plates and forks in the other.

Gideon places the food and dishes on top of our table and says, "Here yah go fellas. A blueberry pie! The biggest one I got!"

Nick fist pumps the air and I grasp my ears in horror.

Red puts a paw on her chest and exclaims softly in surprise, "Thanks Gid, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothin', it is on the house." Gideon says nervously, covering the middle of his legs with his apron as if he was hiding something.

Her light blue eyes shine evilly and she then says, "Thank you, you're a sweetheart!"

Gideon gulps and stutters nervously, "Are… are yeh doing something later?"

I facepaw and sigh.  _Oh Gideon!_

The heartless vixen smiles and leans closer to him, placing a paper note with a phone number inside his apron's pocket, "Maybe… but it's up to you!" She winks seductively.

I raise my paws in the air and my nose quivers in indignation.  _She just put the paper with that_ _ **BUCK'S**_ _phone number in there! She's a witch!_

Gideon then smiles happily, happier than I ever saw him smile before and averts his gaze shyly, "I... I left sum' pies at the oven. See you later!" He then buries his muzzle on his paws and giggles excitedly as he runs to his store door front. He stops for a moment before entering and looks back at us.

Red then blows him a kiss.

"Ehhhhh!" Gideon squeals like Clawhauser and enters his store.

Nick smiles wickedly as he stares at the pie in front of him, rubbing his paws together, "Great work, Chestnut!"

Red puffs her chest proudly at his praises, "This was nothing!"

"Not your first hustle I suppose?" Nick asks curiously before stuffing his muzzle full of blueberry pie.

Red shakes her head and serves some food for herself, "I've been doing this since I was six. I'm a pro in this kind of stuff."

My nose quivers and I look dumbfounded at them, "Don't you have any shame?"

The two stop to look at me and I scowl a little, "Poor Gideon thinks he scored a date with some hot foreigner. You took advantage of his kindness and hustled him. You seduced him like a slut!" I then point at Nick, "And you, as a male, a fox and an officer should be feeling sorry for him."

Nick snickers, "C'mon! It was all in good fun!" He sahkes his head and chuckles, "I gotta say, I thought bunnies were gullible, but now I see all mammals from Bunnyburrow must be naïve."

"It's not funny Nick!" I stare disappointed at him, "She tricked him."

"Carrots, don't be like this." He sighs, "As long as we leave the money for the pie here to him when he comes back then no one is being hurt."

_It still feels wrong. And even if we leave the money, Gideon is still going to know he was played at when he calls that number._

Nick then opens his paw in front of me and stares intently at me, his emerald green eyes boring holes into my soul as if he was expecting something.

 _Wait a second,_ "You think I'm going to pay?" I ask incredulously.

Nick smirks, "That was the plan Fluff!"

_Gasp! The gall on this dumb fox!_

Red chews her food and gulps down audibly, "Don't sweat it, Judy! He gave us the pie for free anyway."

I roll my eyes and retort, "Yeah! Because you tricked him."

"I didn't trick him! I'm cute!" She giggles, "Males give me stuff all the time! I just helped him discover what was that I needed that he could give me to make me happy!" She grins, "I did nothing wrong."

Nick nods.

"But that's exactly what I meant!" My ears drop and I cross my arms, "You can't use your looks to get advantages. That's just one of the reasons so many mammals think lowly of foxes. When you act like that, you just reinforce the untrustworthy fox stereotype." I look at her and ask, "You don't want mammals on the streets to look suspiciously at foxes or treat you and other foxes badly, do you?"

"I was kind of hoping that happened actually!" She giggles.

"WHAT?!" Nick and I ask at the same time.

Red rolls her eyes, "You Zootopians and your prejudices are widely known outside your country." She smiles and says, "In Terra everyone has already heard about how you mistreat predators, especially foxes, so much that you turn their lives into a living hell."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second Chestnut!" Nick raises his paws, "I know there're always one or two mammals who act like jerks but it's nothing as bad as you're thinking."

"It's not?" She asks.

I shake my head negatively. Red's ears then lay flat on her head and she looks down sadly.

I furrow my eyebrows and ask confused, "Why are you sad? Why would you want to go to a place that hates foxes anyway?"

"Because I want to find a mate, a strong male fox that will make me the happiest vixen in the world!" She answers and then sighs heavily, "I thought that the specism here would make the foxes tougher. That the adversity and the harsh hostile environment would forge their character, making all tods be strong, virile and brimming with testosterone." She says dreamily.

_That's idiotic and perverted!_

Red closes her eyes and shakes her head, "But so far I only met closet homosexuals and stupid giggling hilly billies." She complains, "I might end up having to go for a wolf or a tiger or something."

"I'm not a stupid giggling hilly billy!" Nick defends himself.

Red and I look at him.  _I think she meant he is the homosexual._

I roll my eyes and then turn to Red again, "Couldn't you find a male like that in Terra?"

Red's jaw drops a little and she coughs awkwardly, "There were some… complications." She scratches the back of her head, "I have to find a mate outside Terra."

Nick and I look curiously at her but she averts her gaze.  _I don't think she's going to explain to us what happened._

"Well Chestnut, Zootopia is not such a bad place, as a certain bunny once showed me." Nick says and gives me a smirk.

 _Aww, you!_  I giggle and my ears warm up.

"But you can still find lots of dogs out there that would be good mates." Nick chuckles, "None as good as me of course, but some of them are acceptable."  _Smug fox!_

"Thanks Nick." Red smiles softly, "I hope you find a male like that too!"

Nick's jaw drops and he raises his eyebrows confused.

 _Hehehe!_  I giggle and then look at Red, "I understand your way of thinking."  _Even if it is stupid,_  "But, prejudice is never good thing! It's because most mammals see bunny as adorable that even after I managed to become a police officer I was seen by others as just a cute frail bunny." My nose quivers as I say that.

"What?" Red looks confused at me.

I sigh, "It took me a lot of hard work to change mammas views on me and bunnykind as a whole. To make them see we are not just fluffy critters." My ears drop a little, "I would never go around using the fact other species think we are cute for my gain." I needle.

Red giggles, "I am cute! So, might as well make the most of it." She shrugs.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to put it inside her head, "But that's not ethical."

She snickers, "That's what ugly people say to feel better about themselves."

 _That's so superficial!_  I huff and say sternly, "Being cute doesn't make you better than anyone else." I look at her, "Everyone says bunnies are cute and treats us as if we are soft and frail but in the academy, no one cares if you're cute or not. When I was there I was treated the same as everyone else and I loved it. I proved that cuteness doesn't matter!"  _It was one of my greatest achievements!_

"That's because you aren't cute enough." She rolls her eyes, "Being cute isn't all about the appearance you know? You also have to act cute and play your cards right to get by!"

 _Did she just call me cute? She can't call a bunny cu…! Wait… she said I'm not cute enough._  My nose quivers.  _How dares she? I'm cuter than she is any day of the week… crap baskets._

_How do I respond to that? If I get mad at it then it will mean I want to reinforce the stereotype that bunnies are cute and that I want other mammals to see me as cute. If I let it go then that means I'm okay with her thinking I'm plain and simple looking compared to her._

My ears drop and I look shocked at her.  _She checkmated me!_

Red caresses her bushy tail, "If it was me then they I would have no problem with it!" She puffs her chest high and proudly states, "Cute  **is**  my middle name after all!"

_I don't have any way to respond to this girl. She really believes she deserves to be treated like some sort of princess just because she's cute. If she was a bunny she would be exactly the kind of doe that perpetuates the fragile and cute stereotypes._

I avert my gaze from her and look at the piece of pie they served me.

_I think I'm better off not thinking too much into this. Life will knock some sense into her somehow. She's not a bad vixen. So far she has been very honest. She just is misguided. I bet she would calm down if she found a good mate._

I eat a little of my delicious pie and smile.  _Maybe I can help her find a boyfriend. One that got some sense into her head. It would be fun. I never had enough female friends in high school to do this sort of stuff. Ah! Before I forget!_  I pick up twenty bucks and leave on the table for Gideon to pick up later. _That's the least I can do for him!_

.

* * *

.

14:07 pm

.

* * *

.

My nose quivers and I nearly gag as I ask, "Where did she get that thing from?!"

Red sleeps soundly in the back seat of the car, curled in a ball around an old smelly stuffed fox. The stuffed mammal has lots of patches as if it had been shred more than once by claws.  _Probably by Red herself, while she asleep._

Nick chuckles, "I think she took it from her bag when we weren't looking."

I nod and look at the stuffed fox. It smells like her musk but the smell is deeper and harder to endure.  _I still can't believe she fell asleep so fast. She would be cute if I wasn't nearly choking here._

"We still need to wake her up." I look at my family farm, "We have been parked here for twenty minutes already." I then give Nick a small glare, "And you taking a nap too didn't help."

Our car is parked on the side of the road in front of the farm. I look at the familiar scenery and sigh, longing to get out and run in the fields to meet my family.

"I had to digest the pie!" He shrugs and leans back to poke arm, "Hey Chestnut! Wakey, wakey!"

As soon as he touches her she suddenly grabs his wrist and opens her eyes, glaring at him with a cold fury. Nick yips surprised and pulls back his arm, freeing his paw from her grasp.

Red looks around for a second, scanning everything like a wild animal, and then yawns, stretching her body like a feline.

"Are we there yet?" She asks lazily.

Nick and I exchange quick glances and then he nods. As Nick drives and enters the farm, I look at Red's stuffed toy.

She notices my inquisitor gaze and then smiles, "This is Mr. Snugly! He makes it easier for me to fall asleep." She says lovingly, hugging her stuffed toy.

_She's going to share my room with me tonight so I'll need to wash that thing otherwise I am not going to be able to sleep._

As we park our car in front of the burrows I see several of my siblings and my parents approaching us. I smile and open the door in a hurry to run up to them.

"Mom! Dad!" I hug them both and close my eyes, "I'm so happy to see you two."

"We are happy to see you too, Sweetie!" Mom kisses my cheek.

"It's good that you finally visited us Jude!" Dad ruffles the fur on top of my head and then turns to look at Nick, "Nicky! My boy! Come here!"

Nick walks in our direction, dragging Red's luggage behind him. He looks at my Dad and chuckles, "Hey, how're doing?." His ears then lay flat as he notices my parents opening their arms, "No! No, seriously, no!"

"Nonsense!" Dad laughs and then both of my parents hug Nick.

I giggle and Nick rolls his eyes, hugging them a little as well.

"It's so good to see you again!" Mom says.

Nick smiles and nods.  _Every time I see how happy they are around Nick and how good they treat him I can't help but smile!_ Soon my parents break the hug and look around confused.

"Didn't you say you would bring one or two more friends?" Dad asks.

"Red must still be in the car." I nod.

We look at the car and then suddenly, Red's muzzle peeks out from under it. My nose quivers in confusion. She stares at us for a while and then she comes out from below the car, walking low on the ground, on all fours paws.

She quickly approaches my parents, her foxy nose sniffing furiously. Dad freezes, his nose quivering and his eyes darting back and forth fearfully from me to the vixen as she sniffs his belly licking her lips.

Nick and I watch dumbfounded as she then turns her attention to my mother. Mom only gasps in shock and covers my mouth with both of her paws as Red circles around her, walking on all fours and sniffing her and licking her muzzle as if she was a savage predator looking at a tasty piece of meat.

Once she finishes her inspection she smiles like a kit and wags her tail, "This is the biggest fluffle I've ever seen!" She licks her lips.

"Hey!" Jusoan, one of my brothers complains, "That's specist!"

"Actually…" Mary, one of my sisters adjusts her glasses, "A group of rabbits is called a fluffle."

Jusoan's ears drop.  _Yeah, I know. I was shocked too when I found that out._

Red looks around happily, licking her muzzle, and the giggles cheerfully, quickly bolting away.

"Red?!" I call confused.

All we see is a red-furred blur as she moves past all of my siblings and enters my family burrow. All eyes then turn to Nick and me.

My nose quivers and I blurt out quickly, "She's a foreigner! She doesn't know what she is doing!"

Dad trembles, pointing nervously at the burrow entrance, "Is she safe?!"

"Stu!" Mom gently bats at his arm, reprimanding him.

"She was on all fours!" Dad looks at me and then says, "She licked her lips."

"Chestnut is harmless." Nick chuckles.

"Oh… good… good." Dad nods, not sounding entirely convinced, and then smiles again, "Come, come! I'm sure you two are tired from the trip!" He gestures for us to follow him.

Mom nods and says excitedly, "We want to hear all the news!"

Nick and I roll our eyes and then enter the burrow after them.

.

* * *

.

15:12 pm

.

* * *

.

Nick finishes telling my parents and siblings about our last case and my family members start chatting excitedly among themselves, praising us. I roll my eyes and giggle.  _They could know almost all of this if they watched a newscast._

We're sitting comfortably on a couch in one of the many living rooms we have in the burrow.  _There's no way to build a room big enough to have my entire family inside at the same time. It's easier and safer, structurally speaking, to build several living rooms._  Suddenly, one of my sisters comes running from one of the nearby tunnels and whispers something in Mom's ears.

Mom frowns and whispers something back to her. My sister nods and then runs away. My parents turn to my siblings with troubled looks on their faces.

"Kids, could you please clear the room, your Mom and I need to have a talk with Jude and Nick." Dad says.

Nick and I exchange confused glances as my siblings stand up and leave. Soon, only the four of us remain in the room.

My nose quivers, "What's wrong? What do you need to tell us that is so important?"

Mom and Dad pull chairs closer to us and sit in front of us.

"Geez, the expectation is killing me!" Nick chuckles.

Dad smiles a little but then looks sadly at us again, "Jude, do you remember you sister Trudy?"

"Of course I remember her! She and Lily are the ones that look like me the most." I giggle, "PopPops always mistakes me for her."

"Yeah well…" Mom nods, "We need to talk about her."

My ears drop in worry, "Is she okay?"

"No." Dad shakes his head and answers, "She moved out of the burrow not much later after you did. She told us she had gone to Podunk, but she lied… she had moved to Zootopia."

"Phew! For a moment there you had me worried! You make that sound like it's the end of the world." Nick chuckles, "I thought you would be less fearful of the scary big city now that this fluff ball lives there." He ruffles the fur on top of my head.

I giggle and bat his paw away.

"If only that was the problem." Mom sighs heavily and then says pained, "She got a job in the city and met a buck and…" Her nose quivers and her words falter.

_So far it doesn't look that bad._

Dad then gulps dryly, "She's pregnant." His paws grip into fists and he trembles in rage as he says, "He left her and a while later she discovered she's pregnant. She didn't manage to find him ever since."

I cover my mouth in horror and my eyes water.  _He left Trudy!_

Nick growls a little and his fur bristles.

"She's in the living room C three. We would like if you could speak with her." Dad says softly, "There's only so much we can do to try to cheer her up She's visiting us right now but she's going to return to the city in a few days."

Mom looks pleading at us, "You live in the city too. You can help think of a way to help her, or maybe cheer her up."

"Don't worry Mrs. Hopps, we'll help." Nick says softly.

My parents relax a little and smile.

My nose quivers and I ask with difficulty, "When is she… going to give birth?"

Mom scratches her neck "She has already given birth."

_Oh…_

"How many bastards did she get?" Red asks curiously as she suddenly appears from behind our couch.

I nearly jump in fright and turn to look spooked at her, "RED?! When did you get here?" I look at her, "How didn't we notice you? What were you doing?"  _I nearly had a heart attack._

She smiles, "I was exploring and playing around. I already learned the whole layout of this place!"

"I don't think you should call my nieces and nephews bastards." I whisper annoyed.

She giggles, completely ignoring me, "I never knew spooking bunnies was so fun. I thought you guys were supposed to have good hearing, but so far I've already managed to surprise seventy-six of you!"

My nose quivers.  _She has been doing this to my siblings._ I facepaw and sigh.

Dad's looks shocked at her, "You scared almost a hundred of our kids?"

"Seventy-six!" She answers proudly, "Too bad it worked my appetite so much though."

Mom smiles gently, "Red, don't you want to stop doing that and come with me to the kitchen to eat something tasty?" She asks softly.

_I know this strategy! Mom always used food to trick kids to stop misbehaving. She distracts them with food._

"No thanks! I already had a snack!" Red shakes her head and wags her tail, "I figured that with so many children, you wouldn't miss one."

_WHAT?!_

Red grins, "Don't worry! I chose one of the small ones to make sure it was one you two wouldn't be too attached to." She licks her muzzle.

My jaw drops and I glare at her.  _She's teasing them with Dad's worst nightmare. They are going to believe in her words._

My parents stare fearfully at Red, trembling in their seats.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs heartily, "I was just joking, you silly bunnies!" She waves her paw in their direction, "I didn't eat anyone! I'm not hungry!"

I facepaw. _I really REALLY hope the reason you're not eating bunnies is that you're civilized and not because your stomach is full._

Mom and Dad exchange a quick glance and then they look nervously at us.

"Ummm… yeah… right! We are just going to…" Dad stutters.

"Count the kids!" Mom says.

"Yup!" Dad nods.

They quickly stand up and run into one of the hallways and disappear from our view.

I turn to the vixen and sigh, "You knew they would take it seriously, right?"

"Hehehe!" Red giggles evilly.

Nick chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Wanna go see your sister, Carrots?" Nick asks gently, caressing my arm.

"I wanna see the baby buns!" Red licks her lips.

_This licking lips stuff has already gone past the point of being creepy._

I shake my head and slip off the couch, "Let's go!"

_I can't let Red's antics get to me. She's just playful and completely ignorant of how our society works. Besides, foxes are pranksters by nature. Gosh, that sounded specist. But I can't help if the foxes I know all fit into that stereotype. It's hard to keep Nick down when he puts something in his mind as well._

We enter the hallway connecting to the living room my sister is in.

Nick sighs annoyed, "Too bad they didn't move out of the house too." He gestures in the direction of a few of my sisters.

I look at them and scowl a little.  _Lucy and her cronies, Mindy and Cindy!_

As they approach, Lucy says venomously, "Ugh! It's so hard to breathe with this stench." She waves her paw in front of her nose, "As if Trudy popping out of a nowhere with a fox wasn't already bad enough, this time Judy decided to outdo herself and bring in two of them the same time."

My nose quivers and I glare at her, "Shut up Lucy."  _Specist jerk!_ "You're the only one that complains about Nick."

She stops and looks at me, "The others are just too scared to tell you the truth. Of course, Mom and Dad won't complain either. They are too scared they'll hurt their favorite daughter's feelings."

 _This again! She has been always like this! Always jealous of me! The bucks always run after you, she always complained. Mom and Dad like you more, she complained. You're stupid to want to be a cop, she would say._   _I wonder what I ever did to her to make her be such a jerk to me._

 _But that doesn't matter!_ My foot stomps the ground furiously, "Why don't you do everyone a favor and get out of here Lucy!"  _I'm not going to listen quietly while she says things like that to my friends._

"From where I come from we treat our houseguests with respect." Red snarls, crossing her arms. She glares at Lucy and smiles, "And of course you're having trouble breathing!" Red playfully taps on her nose, "I have a very sniffer and the stench of old rancid cum coming from your mouth is nearly making me pass out."

 _GASP!_  Lucy and her followers' jaws drop. I cover my mouth, to hide my shock and to muffle a giggle.  _That is so dirty! But Lucy deserves it!_

Nick chuckles and puts a paw on Red and mine's shoulders, "Ladies! Don't mind her." Nick grins and stares at Lucy, "With her personality, it's no wonder she's still single." He taunts as he gestures for us to walk away.

Red and I giggle and Lucy and her followers stare at us furiously.  _I wish I had fox friends when I was younger. They would have made my teenage years much easier shutting down Lucy like this!_

We then enter the room Trudy is in.  _Its way quieter than a normal room, but that must be because there are newborn kittens in here. No one wants to disturb them._ We can see just a few couches being occupied in the middle of the room.

We walk in their direction when Red suddenly stops. We look at her and she licks her muzzle, her tail wagging.

I follow her gaze and then sigh, rolling my eyes.

There's a male red fox sitting on the couch on the left of Trudy's armchair. He has a lean body and is wearing a blue polo shirt and dark jeans. He has a russet colored fur, dark ear tips, white fur under his chin and on his belly, and a fluffy bushy tail ending in a white tip.

 _Of course, I already know what the vixen is thinking._ "Please behave." I ask pleadingly.

"Don't worry." She smiles, "I will!"

Red then walks ahead of us, her whole posture changed. Her hips sway hypnotically as if she was a feline, her bushy tail swaying to and fro. Her light blue eyes bore down holes at the tod as she silently approaches him. I gulp and feel a shiver down my spine.  _I guess that even through times changed, predators still hunt, just in a different way._

The three of us stop in front of Trudy. She's sitting on am armchair that was pulled to stay between two couches. Trudy's kittens are on a small cradle on her lap. There are six in total, one with the same fur pattern of Trudy and I, and the others have the most varied mixtures of white, black and gray fur. They're all fussing and screaming softly with their tiny throats. Trudy's not managing to calm down any of them.

 _My nephews and nieces!_ They are adorable little balls of fur. I put a paw over my heart and feel my chest warming up.  _It doesn't matter the circumstances that brought them to life. They are my family!_

"Hi Trudy!" I call shyly, my nose quivering.

She spares me a glance and nods disinterested before looking at her kittens again.

Trudy looks worse than I ever saw her before.  _She was born half a year after I was and she was always almost a perfect copy of me. We looked so much alike that most mammals thought we were twins. And she was always so full of energy too._

But now she has puffy bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep, her eyes are red with crying, her fur is disheveled and her clothes are messy. My ears drop.  _It's hard to look at her now. In a way, it is like staring at the mirror and seeing a depressed version of me._

Three of my sisters are sitting on the couch to the right. They are softly trying to help Trudy, giving her hints as to how to handle the kittens.  _If I remember correctly, this three are already married and have had litters of their own. They probably know a ton of stuff that could help her._

"You don't need to tell me that Gloria, I'm not that stupid. I already changed their diapers and fed them. They simply aren't falling asleep." Trudy nearly hisses, shutting up one of my sisters when she asked if the kittens had been fed yet.

_That's… harsh._

The male fox looks at her and then asks softly, "Maybe I could try it. Remember how they liked to snuggle my tail?"

"I remember how you nearly let one of them fall on the floor." Trudy responds venomously.

The tod's ears lay flat on his head and he whines, "I didn't! I already told you they were safe."

"Stop it, Rick!" Trudy says, "Let me handle this."

Rick, the red fox, stops talking and just looks concerned at her.

_The atmosphere here is horrible._

Red huffs annoyed, giving Trudy a furious glance, and then looks at Rick. She smiles and with a fluid motion, she sits by his side, extremely close to him.

"Hi." She says with a toothy grin.

I roll my eyes and Nick and I sit near the edge of the couch, giving her a lot of space to flirt in front of everyone.

"Red Bushytail." She says sweetly and offers him her paw.

"Hi…" Rick looks confused at her, but then smiles politely, "I'm Rick Fury." He says as he shakes her paw.

As he lets go of her paw, Red looks at it and then stares at Rick. Her ears are lying flat on her head. She's not even trying to hide her disappointment.

 _She needs to give up! She's not going to find the male of her dreams walking on the streets. She'll find him inside a prison cell._  I giggle and ask Rick, "You're Trudy's friend?"

He nods, "Trudy's best friend if I dare say so myself." He chuckles and scratches the back of his head a little embarrassed. He looks at Trudy and says softly, "We met in front of a bakery when I was… trying to earn some cash. She helped me through a very difficult phase of my life." He chuckles, "Trudy's the reason I have a job and a place to live now."

_She always liked helping other mammals. I was actually surprised when she told me she didn't want to be a police officer._

Red, having already lost her interest in Rick, turns to look at the kittens, "So cute!" She whispers and licks her lips.

My smile grows and my ears perk up, "Thanks for helping her."  _I can see he is doing his best to help her even though she is not in a friendly mood._

"There's no way I wouldn't help her after what happened." He mutters, looking at the baby bunnies.

"Can you two shut up? They need silence." Trudy says angrily and glares at Rick, "If you're not going to help then leave."

Rick's jaw drops and he stares wide-eyed at her as if he had been punched.

My ears drop and I look hurt at her.  _We were just… talking._

I feel Nick's claws prickling my skin as he grips my paw, keeping his mouth closed as he tries to control his anger. We all stay in silence and awkwardly stare at Trudy as she tries to rock them to sleep. Only Red seems unfazed, giggling happily and licking her muzzle as she stares at the whining kittens.

Rick nods slowly, his dark brown eyes looking hurt at her, and then averts his gaze, standing up, "I'm… going to the toilet." He says without energy and quickly walks away, his tail hanging low.

My nose quivers and I watch as he leaves the room.

"That's my favorite!" Red points at one white-furred kitten with black fur spots all over his body, "But that gray bastard is a close second."

_Gasp!_

Trudy looks up at her, her purple eyes wide in shock. She then scowls, "What did you call my babies, you slut?"

 _Oh shit!_  I raise my paws in a defensive manner, "Let's all calm down."

Red ignores me and says, "That's what they are, bunny bastards… bunstards!" She giggles and then looks serious again, "That won't change just because you dislike the fact." She looks at the babies and licks her lips, "Speaking from experience, it is better to let these little bastards get used to being bastards as soon as possible because people in the streets won't be so kind as to let them forget what they are, bastards."

 _That's… not true._  My nose quivers.  _No one would bully them because of that. It would be too evil._  My ears drop and I look at Nick.  _But if there were mammals bad enough to force Nick to wear a muzzle then I guess I can't say with a straight face there aren't any mammals out there that would be evil enough to bully Trudy's kids._

 _She said she speaks from experience._  I look at Red.  _Is she a bastard?_

"And right now their biggest problem is you." Red glares at Trudy.

"Me?!" Trudy looks furiously at her, "I'm their mother!"

"Then start acting like it!" Red snarls, "You said I'm a slut, but if I were pregnant and my mate had run off then I would be focused in raising my kits with as much love and comfort as possible and getting a good hunky mate instead of being a bitter uncaring jerk to my family and friends."

"Red! That's enough!" I stand up and gulp, nervously looking back and forth from the vixen to the doe.  _Those are not things you should say to a mother in a situation like this._

Trudy's jaw drops and her nose quivers.

Red stands up, "And they are never going to sleep like that!" To our surprise, she takes off her shirt, revealing her curvy naked body, "You don't know how to handle them."

Red then folds her shirt several times and places it on the couch. She licks her lips and walks closer to Trudy.

 _What is she… OH GOD!_ All of us gasp at once as Red  **BITES**  one of her kittens! My nose quivers in horror as she turns to the couch and… leans down, gently placing the kitten safely on top of her folded shirt.

Red then picks up Trudy's kittens one by one with her mouth and gently puts them on top of her shirt.

My heart rate slows down and I sigh relieved. My legs start going numb and nearly give in after the moment of tension passed. I sit back on the couch and look annoyed and curious at Red.

She puts the last of my nephews together with the others and then she licks her lips, climbing up on the couch on all fours. She takes care not to step on any of the kittens and then curls up in a ball around them.

Red gently nuzzles the kittens as they snuggle against her belly and each other. Her long bushy tail then covers them and she buries her muzzle on its tip, closing her eyes. Soon after, the kittens stop whining. I peek at them the best I can and notice they are sleeping under that bushy tail. They are safe, sound and warm.

Trudy stares wide-eyed at Red and then looks down at her feet, her eyes still wet from the moment she thought Red had eaten one of her kittens.

I look at Red and shake my head.  _This is just like when she tried to get me a boyfriend. Her intentions are great but her execution is horrible. I know how good it is to snuggle with a fluffy fox, Nick and I do it all the time when we watch series and movies together. But you simply can't carry a baby bunny in your mouth like that. It's wrong._

I hug my legs and look at the red ball of fur by my side.  _This vixen is going to cause a PR shit storm the moment I let her out of my sight._

Trudy stares pensively at her feet for a long time. Then we notice Rick coming back.

Rick stops in front of the couch and looks confused at Red and the kittens and Trudy, "Did something happen?" He asks confused and a little concerned.

I open my mouth to respond but Trudy is faster.

"No." She mutters and then gulps dryly. She slips off the couch onto the ground and looks up at Rick. Her nose quivers, "I'm sorry." She says with a creaked voice, tears flowing from her eyes.

He looks surprised at her for a moment and then smiles. His tail wags and his ears perk up, "Don't sweat it." He says grinning widely.

He opens his arms and Trudy hugs him. He chuckles a little and hugs her, looking a little embarrassed.

After a while, Trudy breaks the hug, "Can you help them look after the kittens?" She sniffs, "I need to talk to Mom and Dad."

"Sure." He nods.

Trudy smiles a little and then slowly turns to look at our sisters on the other couch. She opens her mouth to apologize but the three of them smile and shake their heads.

One of them, Layana, then says softly, "Go! We'll help them if they need anything."

Trudy smiles thankfully and nods, quickly running away.  _She still looks tired and sleepy, but now she looks a lot more like the Trudy I knew._

We watch her leave and then Rick sits back in his place, looking amused at Red. I smile a little.  _I think I like this guy._

 _Umm. Nick has been way too silent during all of this._ I turn to look at him and see him sending text messages on his phone, ignoring everything else.  _What is he, a teenager?_

I giggle and snuggle closer to Nick, resting my body against the left side of his torso. His tail curls around my waist and he lets his arm fall to the side, pulling me closer to his body. I rest my head on his torso and sigh as his warmth slowly relaxes me.  _Now we just need a TV and a movie and this would feel like our usual days off._

I watch Red sleeping for a while and then shake my head.  _I wonder how she falls asleep so fast._

.

* * *

.

15:53 pm

.

* * *

.

"… and then Carrots tried to tase me too!" Nick says and then laughs heartily.

Trudy, Rick, and my other sisters laugh, looking at me.

I just roll my eyes, "You deserved that, Nick."

He chuckles and then we hear Red moaning softly. We look at her and the vixen slowly starts stretching her body, taking care not to disturb the kittens sleeping next to her.

Red yawns happily and opens her eyes, lazily looking around, "I see you've stopped whining! Good!" She says, staring at Trudy.

"Red, please try to be more gentle." My nose twitches and I look pitifully at my sister.

"It's… it's not a problem Judy." Trudy shakes her head and smiles shyly, "My head is clear now… I think at least." She mutters.

Red then clicks her tongue, "That's great! Now you can focus on the things that matter!" She sits on the couch, gently petting the sleeping kitten on top of the small kitten fur pile, "Taking care of your deli... cute kittens and getting a male to warm your bed at night!" She declares with a smile.

_She only thinks about this, doesn't she?_

Trudy scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now."

"Nonsense!" Red giggles, "You need a male in your life to make sure you're happy and..."

"I don't think it is the right time for her to look for a boyfriend." Rick snarls.

Red raises an eyebrow, tilting her head as she looks confused at him, "But she needs a male."

Nick chuckles, "She got a male, Chestnut, and look at what happened. Just give Carrot Clone some time."

I roll my eyes and look at him, "Carrots Clone? Really?"

He shrugs and I giggle.

"She got knocked up and the guy ran away, I know that." Red huffs but then smiles, "But that means that now she knows how to differentiate a good male from a bad one!" Red looks excited at Trudy and says, "Tell me you don't want a male to hug you at night and kiss you in both of your mouths!" She wiggles her eyebrows.

 _Oh for carrots sake!_  I facepaw and sigh.

Trudy and my sisters gasp.

"I don't want that!" Trudy blurts out nervously.

"Ah! C'mon!" Red giggles and then nearly purrs, giving Rick's arm a few pats, "Just imagine good ol' Rick here, spreading your legs and pounding you all night long while the babies are asleep!"

_GASP!_

All my sisters and I gasp at once. Rick looks horrified at her and I can hear Nick muffling his laughter.

"I'm not saying he needs to shove his knot in. I think it will  **knot**  fit!" She giggles, "But your pussy must've been stretched by pumping these kittens out, so I bet you could start with the tip and then go from there!" She scratches her chin, If anyone asks why you're walking funny you can just say you got mugged." She licks her lips, "He can stretch you good and fill you with more cream than a chocolate bunny!"

 _SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!_ I cover my mouth in horror, "RED!"

The vixen looks curiously at me.

My nose twitches, "EVERYONE is uncomfortable with this conversation." I say, looking pitifully at Trudy as she hides her face behind her ears.

Red rolls her eyes, "You're bunnies! Your parents have a bazillion kids so don't try to act prude and innocent!" She looks at Rick and grins, "C'mon Ricky! You have already wondered how deep and tight her rabbit holes are, right?" She asks, "Either that or you're gay as fuck, cause I'm naked right beside you and you didn't even try to do anything. You might as well cut your dick off if you're not going to use it, you know."

_Holy duck! What is she saying?!_

Rick chokes on his words and starts coughing.

Red smiles evilly and giggles.

My nose twitches and I say, "Red, why don't you go put on some clothes?"  _I need to change the subject!_

She looks at the kittens and says, "Yeah, they stole my shirt."

 _You gave it to them! Damn it! It doesn't matter!_  I force a smile, trying to hide my embarrassment, "Please! You can't stay naked like this."

She scratches her head and then nods, "Okay, I'll be right back."

_Please don't!_

Red then carefully tucks the kittens in her shirt and stands up, walking away, her hips and tail swaying. When she leaves the room I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Rick and my sisters all have their faces buried in their paws in shame.

Nick chuckles amused and I bury my face on the side of his belly, feeling my ears burn in shame.  _How can she be so perverted? Saying this to a doe that just became a mother! Red is NOT going to pass the anti-sexual harassment course at the academy._

We stay in silent for a while, each of us recovering from the mental images Red gave us in our own way, when Amanda, one of my teenage sisters runs inside the room.

"Judy!" She exclaims, stopping beside us, "You need to come, now!"

My nose twitches, "What happened?"

"Bob and Rob started hitting on your vixen friend and they took her to their room." She looks nervously at me.

_GASP! Why are those two always getting into trouble?_

"Bob and Rob?" Nick looks curiously at us.

I sigh, "They're two of my brothers." I stand up and say, "Trudy, Rick, we'll have to deal with that."

They nod and we start walking away.

"Are you sure they were taking her to their room?" I ask concerned.

Amanda nods and I start walking faster.

Soon, Nick and I leave Amanda behind and stop in front of the door to Bob and Rob's room. I unceremoniously open the door and my jaw drops in shock.

Bob and Rob freeze as they see me. Both of them are shirtless. Rob is even unzipping his pants. Both of them have brown eyes and the same fur pattern Dad has. Unlike Dad they don't have a belly though, the farm work made them fit.

His noses twitches and Bob exclaims nervously, "Judy!"

I scowl and ask sternly, "What is happening here?"

"We are going to snuggle!" Red smiles, "When I was napping with the babies I realized bunnies are really REALLY soft and if snuggling with tiny buns was so good then snuggling with bigger ones would be even better! Because of the larger surface area and stuff like that!" She explains.

Red is sitting on Rob's bed with a cute and innocent smile on her muzzle. She's wearing a purple shirt with the words 'Yiff me gently' written in it. Her tail is wagging softly and she looks happily at Nick and me.

My brothers just stare at us with their ears droopy, holding their pants.

Nick chuckles, "Chestnut, I don't think these two were planning on snuggling with you." He grins amused.

"We are." Red's ears lay flat on her head and she looks at Bob and Rob, "We're still going to nap, right guys?"

"Of course!" Rob answers eagerly with a perverted glint in his eyes.

 _How can she be so erotic toward foxes and so ignorant toward bunnies?!_  My nose twitches and my ears drop.  _They are thinking about taking advantage of her and she didn't even notice it._

I scowl at my brothers and say as sweetly as possible, "Rob, Bob, let's speak in the hallway for a second."

The two of them exchange a quick glance and follow me outside the room, closing the door behind us. We put some distance between their room and us so Red can't hear our talk and then I turn to look at them.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, my blood boiling in rage, "What were you two thinking about doing to Red?"

Rob shrugs, "We were going to have sex with her."

I cover my mouth with both my paws and my eyes widen in shock, my ears dropping.  _They admitted it so easily!_

Nick chuckles, resting his back against the wall and crossing his arms, "At least they are honest, right Carrots?" He grins.

I stare accusingly at my brothers, "You two are perverts!"

"They just want to snuggle her!" Nick chuckles and says, "They want to snuggle her HARD!"

I glare at him, "Nick, if you're not going to help then shut it!"

"C'mon Judy. Why are you mad at us?" Rob asks confused.

"She doesn't want to have sex with you two!" I point angrily at them, "She thinks you just want to snuggle with her."

"She does want to have sex with us, didn't you see her shirt, 'Yiff me gently'?" Rob asks, "Also, she is using tons of innuendo all the time! She WANTS it!"

 _Wha-WHAT?!_  I look confused at them, "No, she's into tods! And what does her shirt have to do with anything?"

"Yiff is a slang for sex in some sick and obscure fetishes! So her shirt is saying she wants gentle sex." Nick answers and then his grin disappears. He coughs awkwardly and averts his gaze, "I heard about all that from a friend."  _Right… a friend…_

I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him and then turn to look at my brothers.

"Give up Judy! We've finally found a vixen, a willing vixen." Rob crosses his arms and Bob nods.

 _Oh God. WHY ME?!_  I facepaw and ask annoyed, "Just for the record, why are you interested in vixens anyway? You never looked too much at does before."  _I thought they might be gay._

"Everyone likes vixens." Nick butts in, "Everyone."

"But they are bunnies!" I cry out.

Nick scratches his chin, "Think about this, Fluff. Even if the chance of bunnies being into foxes is low, with the number of siblings you have it was bound to happen." He shrugs, "Its statistics!"

I turn back to my brothers, "Please, tell me you two are joking."

Bob sighs, "Remember that one time when the two of us got lost during trick or treating?"

I nod, "Dad found you near the Grey's house."

Bob smiles, "Yeah, well… we didn't really get lost."

"We were spying on Gideon's Mom taking a bath!" Rob grins wickedly.

"GIDEON'S MOM?!" I cover my mouth in shock.

"She was the only vixen we knew in the burrows!" Bob blurts out.

My ears drop and I gasp, "That's illegal!"

"It was by accident at the beginning." He defends himself.

"It's still illegal!"  _WAIT!_  My nose twitches and I glare at them, "Tell me you two are NOT peeking on Gideon's Mom to this day. Please!"

Their nose twitches and they avert their gazes ashamed.  _Oh no. I'm going to have to arrest them._

Nick chuckles and walks in our direction, "Carrots, cut them some slack. Boys will be boys! Besides…" He crosses his arms and looks amused at them, "Even if you let them snuggle her they won't be to do anything. Bunnies are way too small."

_I don't get it. What does being small has to do with this?_

Rob and Bob stomp the ground with their feet and glare angrily at him.

"We are way bigger than normal bunnies!" Rob says.

_No, you're not, you're shorter than me._

Bob nods, "Yeah! We don't think we could fit a doe even if we tried."

_Wait a second…_

Nick grins evilly and mocks, "I still think the vixen in the room wouldn't feel a thing."

 _GASP!_  "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I gag and look disgusted at them, "I can't believe you're talking about this in front of your sister!" I glare furiously at the two.  _I'll need to bleach my ears later._

"Hey, guys." Red peeks out of their room and then runs in our direction, stopping behind my brothers, "Are we still going to bed?" She puts a paw on each of their hips.

 _Damn it Red! You're not helping._  My brothers' noses twitch and they look fiercely at me.  _They won't back down._

"Oh…" Red's ears lay flat on her head and she looks surprised at something, "Shit!" Suddenly she turns her back to us and drops on all fours running away so quickly we can't even react.

_What is wrong with that vixen?_

"Ah c'mon!" Rob complains and then turns to me, "See what you… did…" He stops talking. His nose twitches and he smiles.

I hear steps from behind me and then see Carol, one of my cousins, and a vixen walking in our direction. The vixen has bright yellow eyes and the same fur pattern Red has but she looks more stern than Red. Her glasses and serious expression give her a sort of librarian feel.

She's wearing a beige skirt and a cream colored button-up shirt. Her body is leaner, not as curvy, than the other vixen. She walks carrying a small white bag with some blackened burnt marks over it.

"Here, you can talk to Judy." Carol says and then starts walking away.

"Thank you for your assistance." The vixen responds affably.

Carol smiles and walks away. The vixen then looks at me.

 _Ummm…_  "Hi." I look confused at her, "You are?"

"I'm Sarah, Red's cousin." The vixen adjusts her glasses and smiles amicably, "I was traveling with her to Zootopia."

My brothers high five each other and I roll my eyes.

Nick then looks curiously at her, "Chestnut didn't mention anything about having a cousin."

"Of course she didn't." Sarah shakes her head, "When we arrived at Bunnyburrow she set my luggage on fire and ditched me." Sarah sighs, "I had to look everywhere until I found out she was here."

 _Oh my God!_  My ears drop and I look pitifully at her.

We then hear giggling coming from the end of the hallway and Red shouts amused, "I regret nothing!"

I turn to scowl at her but the vixen runs away again. My nose then twitches, "I'm sorry."

Sarah smiles, "Thank you. If you don't mind, could help me catching my cousin so we can resume our trip to Zootopia? I plan to get there tomorrow morning."

"Actually, Chestnut and we are going to stay here a little longer." Nick says.

Sarah glances at Nick and smiles, sending shivers up my spine, "Well then, I think I can…"

"Don't even try!" We all turn to see Red peeking from the end of the hallway again, "He's gay!" She says before disappearing.

 _Good one Red!_ I grin.

Sarah's smile vanishes and Nick's jaw drops.

"I'm not gay." He whines and as we look unimpressed at him he says, "I'm straight."

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I see." Sarah sighs and then looks at me, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience and I really don't want to impose but… could you lend me a room for the night? I need to catch a train early in the morning."

"You can stay in our room!" Bob says eagerly and Rob nods excitedly.

Sarah looks at them and huffs, "I'm not interested in bunnies." She shuts them down coldly.

I sigh happily and my brothers stare sadly at her.

She readjusts her glasses and says, "If you're interested in a vixen then look for my cousin, she'll lie down with anything as long as it fits her crazy standards."

_Yeah… she did look like she was very lax when it came to sex._

"She will?" Rob asks expectantly.

Sarah nods, "You two will most likely die in the process though."

 _Die?_  I look confused at her.

"Umm… we're going to see if we can catch up to Red." Bob says and the two of them run after the other vixen.

I look worried at them but shake my head.  _They are all adults. They'll be fine. At worst, Red will play them like she played Gideon and then they'll get some sense put in their heads._

I look at Red's cousin and smile, "You can stay in my room with me and Red."  _It'll be like a sleepover and this way I can make sure no one tries anything funny with the vixens._

"Thank you."

_Sarah is much more normal and easy to deal with than Red is. I wonder if it is Red that is crazy then since they come from the same country and only one of them acts like a lunatic._

Suddenly, one of my brothers, Anthony, appears at the end of the hallway. He has a frightened look on his face as if he had seen a ghost.

"Judy." He calls troubled as he approaches us, "We need you in room AB two. There's a situation."

I groan and facepaw.  _What the hell is happening today? Why can't I have one minute to myself?_

"What happened?" I ask tiredly.

Anthony's nose twitches, "Bell… your friend arrived." He says.

 _Bell!_  I smile, "Thanks, Anthony!" I then look at Sarah and say, "Anthony, can you show her where my room is?"

He nods. Sarah smiles and thanks us again and while they leave I turn to Nick.

"C'mon Slick! Bell is here!" I giggle excitedly.

Nick groans and follows me.  _I can't believe I'm going to see Bell after so long! If only Sharla wasn't busy today we could have reunited the whole trio! Why would Antony say there's a commotion about Bell though?_  My nose twitches a little but I shrug.  _There must be a misunderstanding._

"Why are you in such a hurry Carrots?" Nick looks at me with a grin, "It's not as if your wiwwle boyfriend is going to run away from you." He remarks acidly.

I huff and roll my eyes, "You don't need to get jealous, Nick." I tease, "Just because Bell is probably taller than you that don't mean he will take your place as my fighting partner."  _He must be as tall as Nick. I heard big floof bunnies can be more than four feet tall._

"I'm not jealous Carrots." Nick retorts annoyed.

I stop running and grab his arm, "But something is bothering you."

Nick looks at me and then huffs, "I don't like this guy is coming out of nowhere and is wanting to…" Nick does air quotation marks with his fingers, "… reunite with an old friend."

My nose twitches, "But you said you were okay with me looking for my old friends in Muzzlebook."

"Female friends!" Nick crosses his arms annoyed.

My ears perk up and a smile appears on my face, "You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Nick's ears lay flat on his head, "I just know what this guy wants. He wants to trick you into his room and fill you with kittens, Carrots."

I roll my eyes and giggle, "Really?"

"I'm sure of it Fluff." He nods.

"Bell is not like this." I giggle and then look teasingly at Nick, "And so what if this was actually Bell's plan. I don't mind it." I poke his belly tauntingly.  _Dumb fox! I know how to take care of myself around horny bucks. I don't need him acting like my Dad._

Nick's jaw drops for a second before he grins. Nick then takes a step forward, pressing his body against mine. My ears drop and my mocking smile disappears as I look shyly at him.

He puts his paws on my shoulders and snarls, "Well then, in that case, I would have to step in."

My nose twitches and my ears heat up in embarrassment, "Step in and do what?"

He stares at me with his big emerald green eyes and my heart races faster.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly, Cindy, one of Lucy's followers, runs into the hallway, weeping uncontrollably.

My ears perk up and Nick and I put some distance between each other, averting our eyes in shame.

Cindy notices us and stops in front of us, glaring at me with teary eyes.  _WAIT! Did she piss herself?!_

"KEEP THAT WHORE VIXEN OF YOURS IN A LEASH!" She cries while I look at her wet legs and skirt.

_For the love of… what did Red do? You know what, whatever! As long as she just annoys the siblings that are mean to me, I'm fine with it._

She then starts running away again and Nick and I are left alone in the hallway. We look at each other and my nose twitches.  _I wonder what he was going to say but…_

I scratch my head and gesture for him to follow me, "C'mon Nick! You'll like Bell!"

He scoffs and I giggle. We enter the room and I look around searching for a big white furred red-eyed bunny. I see several of my brothers and sisters around, the room, but I can't find my friend. My nose twitches and I look around worried.  _Bell was always such a shy guy. I hope he is not being harassed by my some of my siblings._

Suddenly I hear his voice coming from my right, "Judy, is that you?"

_He sounds way… manlier than I remember, but he was a teenager the last time I saw him so I guess this is to be expected._

I smile and turn to look at him, "Hi Bell how have you been…" My ears drop and I freeze, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping.

_SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!_

There's a mammal in front of me. He stands a little more than four feet tall and he's wearing a black trench coat covering nearly his entire body, going from his neck and stopping on his feet.

There's an obviously fake white arctic fox tail attached to the back of his trench coat and he is wearing a horrific nightmarish arctic fox mask. A mask so badly made it would actually be considered a masterpiece if it was used n a horror movie. The fox mask's muzzle is open, with a big hole so the wearer's voice can be heard without a problem and there are two holes where the fox's eyes would be so the wearer can see.

I stare at the blood ruby eyes inside the mask and my blood freezes.  _No!_

Nick smiles and then pokes my arm and says delighted, "You were right Carrots! I'm liking him already!"

_NO!_

The being inside the horror movie fox costume chuckles, "Hey Judy! You're looking good!"

_**NOOOOO!** _


	3. Mini Chapter: Fox Pounce!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you wondered why Judy's sister was crying and had pissed herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapters will be a thing I'll do from time to time. I would have released this sooner but I made a joke in facebook that grew out of control as the people who didn't get it starting proclaiming their hatred towards me lol!

As the bunny doe walks, I carefully match my steps to her own. I crouch low and walk on all fours, making as little noise as possible as I stalk the tasty critter in front of me. She hops happily in the middle of the hallway, standing only in the illuminated areas. I on the other paw, follow her from the darker corners of the hallway.

_I've got to give it to these bunnies. They made a great antlike maze under the earth surface, but, they have no idea how to protect themselves._   _They made the tunnels here large and wide enough for a tiger to walk in. Then, trying to cut costs elsewhere, they saved money on the lighting. The center of the hallways is well lighted but the corners near the wall are not. They ignored that leaving some slightly obscured areas in their burrow would make it easier for mammals like me to skulk around unnoticed._

_But I'm thankful for that! It makes my life easier! Spooking these bunnies is SOOOOO much fun! Name would probably love to do it too! I wonder if he's really going to come._ I furrow my eyebrows for a second.  _Maybe I should let Judy know I invited my brother to come over from Zootopia, it's not my house after all._

I ponder about it a little and then shrug.  _I'm not entirely sure Name will come. And if he comes then fuck it! Judy was the one that asked me not to go straight to Zootopia anyway, so if she doesn't like it then she can suck it up._

My smile grows and I hasten my pace, my eyes locked on the bunny.  _I can't wait to pounce on her! She'll never see it coming!_ I grin toothily, displaying all my teeth and fight back the urge to giggle.  _I wonder how sweet her screams will be._

Suddenly, I hear a tune coming from her purse and she stops walking. I freeze in place, breathing silently as I wait for her to answer her phone.

"Hey, Lucy." The doe says and after a few moments, she giggles, "Another one in room 7B! How many stupid foxes is she going to bring home." The bunny says with a mix of disgust and amusement.

_STUPID FOXES!_ I narrow my eyes and glare at her.  _I'm getting tired of these bunnies acting all high and mighty just because Zootopian foxes are a bunch of useless wastes of fur. I'm going to show her what a_ _ **REAL**_ _fox can do._

My ears flick around and I pay attention to whatever sounds could indicate a presence in the hallway, but other than me and the doe there're no one around. I feel my body tensing up as I ready to pounce onto her.

"Wait, that geek is wearing a fox costume? HA! I knew he was an idiot! Yes, I'm going there right now, bye." She giggles and ends the call.

As she unsuspectingly puts her phone back in her purse I pounce. My front paws hit her torso, knocking the air out of her lungs and preventing her to scream for help. She falls to the ground and I quickly mount on top of her. I grip her soft bunny body, pressing her muzzle against the ground, pinning her in place.

Her nose twitches and as she gasps for air my mouth locks her neck. I feel the touch of her soft fur and the warmth of the flesh underneath it against my tongue. My fangs prickle her neck, scraping gently against her skin while I fight the urge to bite her and break her neck.

The little slut chokes on her breath and starts trembling in place, finally realizing what is happening.  _Who is stupid now? Whore!_  I listen to her despaired whimpers and her delicious bunny smell invades my nostrils.  _If I close my mouth just a little more… just a little more!_  I salivate and lick her neck.  _I could have her as a snack, drink her warm bunny blood! Then I could damage the support beams and cave in the tunnel. When they found her mangled body under the debris no one would suspect anything._

_No, too many complications for such a small snack._ I growl and glare at the crying bunny. _I can hunt for some food later. Right now I just need to put this jerk in her place._

I let go of her neck and snarl softly, "Who's the stupid fox now? You filthy bunny slut!" I get off from top of her and stand on all fours in the dark corner of the hallway, staring at her.

"AAAAWAAAAAHAAAAABLOBLOBLOOO…" The bunny doe stands up stubbly and then starts running away, weeping cutely as pee runs down her legs.

_Heh… hehe… HAHAHAHAHA!_

I cover my mouth to muffle my giggling surge.  _That almost makes me feel bad. Okay! No, it doesn't!_

I shake my head and avoid the piss poll that formed on the ground where the bunny was lying earlier.  _I wonder what Judy and Nick are doing. That bunny mentioned there's someone dressed as a fox in… room 7b, I think. Hah! The foxes here are so wimpy I'm kind of afraid to see what a fake Zootopian fox is like! But I'm bored, so…_

I quickly make my way towards the room the bunny talked about. As soon as I arrive, I peek into the room and see a lot of bunnies with weird expressions on their faces, as if they were cringing at something, and others laughing and sneering.

I then spot Nick and Judy. Nick has an amused grin on his face and Judy looks like she has been spooked by a fox. And, coincidentally, they are standing in front of a mammal dressed as a fox. The mammal has a fake bushy tail and an extremely cute fox mask.


	4. The friendzone cuts both ways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The drawing is not perfect but I did my best!

 

.

* * *

.

January 6th 2017

16:19pm

.

* * *

.

My ears and jaw drop in shock as I stare at Bell. He's dressed like a fox, and by that I mean he's wearing a horrible FOX costume! What happened to him?  _He looks ridiculous._

He walks in my direction with his arms open, "It's so good to see you again!" He says cheerfully and hugs, pressing me against his torso.

My nose twitches and I look up stunned. His paws are way too close to my hips. Bell's red eyes look at me playfully. I look around and notice my sisters giggling and sneering at us. My ears burn in shame and I avert my gaze.

"It's good to see you too." I blurt out nervously and gently push him away, trying to not look impolite.

We stand in front of each other and I take a better look at him. He's as tall as Nick, maybe a little bit taller. Other than that, I can't tell much about his psyche, since his whole body is covered.

"Hey, pal." Nick steps forward and puts a paw on my shoulder, "Nick Wilde!" He grins toothily.

Bell shakes his paw vigorously, "Bell Cranel."

"Gotta say." Nick chuckles, "Carrots never told me she had another fox friend."

 _I DON'T!_ My nose twitches, "Because he's not a fox! He's a giant floof bunny!"  _One of my best friends is walking around dressed like a maniac. Can this day get any worse?_

"Well…" Bell laughs awkwardly and scratches his arm, "She didn't know it but..."

" **A bunny?!** " Red snarls viciously.

I then notice her approaching us from behind Bell, walking on all fours. She's bearing her sharp teeth like a savage and her blue eyes are slits filled with hatred. Bell raises his paws in a non-threatening manner and takes a step back.

My nose twitches and I ask confused, "Red! What are you doing?" I try to step in between them but Nick holds me back.

I look at him and he just stares at the scene in front of him with a big grin on his muzzle.

She licks her lips and takes a step forward, " **A Flemish giant rabbit!** " She growls.

_What's wrong with her?!_

Bell chuckles, "It's actually called giant floof-ouch!" He cries in pain and falls to the ground as Red pounces onto him.

I try to free myself from Nick's grasp to no avail.

"Just let it happen, Carrots!" Nick says.

_Let WHAT happen, you dumb fox?!_

My siblings gasp and freeze in fear as they see Red pinning Bell down to the ground with both of her paws on his chest, straddling his hips. She then licks her lips and goes in for the kill, biting his neck viciously.

"NOOOO!"  _I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!_

"OMNOMNOMOMNOMN…" She happily nibbles his neck and Bell laughs heartily.

"Aww." Nick whines.

 _What?_ My nose twitches, "WHAT?!  **RED!**  What are you doing?" My chest heaves up and down as I breathe nervously.

Her ears perk up and she glances at me, "Umpf!" She answers, her mouth still locked on Bell's neck.

Bell chuckles again and I scowl.

Her eyes then widen and she lets go of his neck, "I pounced on the bunny!"

"I can see that." I say and then take in a huge breath, "But  **why**?" My nose twitches and I fight back the urge to strangle her.

"You guys said he's a giant rabbit! A… GIANT… RABBIT!" She looks at me with the excitement of a kit, "What kind of vixen I would be if I  **didn't**  pounce on him?"

I blink a few times and my jaw drops, "A NORMAL VIXEN!" I say the OBVIOUS and then feel an immense pain in the back of my head _._

"Heh…" Red shakes her head, "You're not a fox! You wouldn't get it!"

_I joked about getting an aneurysm due to her sheer stupidity earlier, but if it keeps like this it will not be a joke anymore._

"It's not a problem, Judy." Bell says and suddenly slaps both of her butt cheeks.

"Yip!" Red turns to look at him surprised.

I can almost see Bell smiling under his mask. He sits on the ground with Red straddling his legs, "I don't mind it!" He says playfully and gropes her rear, pulling her closer to him till she's straddling his hips and their crotches are pressed against one another, "She can pounce on me anytime she wants."

_WHAT IS HE DOING?! That's perverted! She is going to beat him up and…_

Red's ears are lying flat on her head and she's giving him a shy look. The tip of her tail wags nonstop and she smiles embarrassedly.

My jaw drops and I scowl at her.  _What is she…?_

Lucy suddenly sneers from near some of my sisters, "Hah, the freaks are in love!"

Bell spares her a quick glance and chuckles, "Lucy! Whoa, I didn't know you could talk! It's amazing what you can do when you're not sucking dicks in a dirty school bathroom."

_GAAASP!_

Lucy's jaw drops and she scowls at him, "You were always a weird loser."

"And you were always an annoying whore!" He answers happily, "I was just too polite to tell you!"

My nose twitches and I look shocked at him.  _He's not the shy and gentle boy I remember anymore._

He then ignores Lucy and my other sisters and turns to Red again. She smiles and giggles bashfully as he helps her stand up.

She offers her paw to him and he takes it, gently putting her soft paw inside the fake muzzle of his fox's mask. I stare in awe as he licks the back of her paw. Red's eyes widen in surprise and she grins, her tail wagging rapidly.

He gives her a lecherous stare, "I'm Bell Cranel!" Then, he puts a paw on her back, a little above the base of her tail, and pulls her closer to him, "And what's your name cutie?"

 _Cutie?! He can't say that! If he says it then that means! He is… hitting on her!_ My mouth hangs open.  _He never called me cute! When he asked me out he said he liked me because I was strong and cool but he never called me cute!_ I then notice I'm scowling at them and I huff annoyed.  _I'm not jealous._

Red smiles seductively and puts her paws inside his trench coat, caressing his big chest, "Red Cute Bushytail."

Bell's blood red eyes shine and he gropes her ass with one paw, caressing her tail with the other, "It really is a very cute bushy tail."

"I'm sorry for earlier." She wraps her arms around his torso and presses her body against his, "I just couldn't pass the opportunity to nibble on a high-quality giant rabbit meat!" She licks her lips.

_This is so wrong. All of this is wrong._

Bell chuckles and pulls her gently as he sits on the couch. She sits by his side and he says provocatively, "I can give you something meaty to nibble if you want!"

 _Oh God! He became a pervert._  My ears drop.  _What happened to my friend?_

I sit beside Nick and my nose twitches, "Bell." I call sadly, "Why are you wearing a fox outfit?"  _He used to be one of my best friends and he liked me. But now he's not even noticing I'm here._

_This situation can't get any worse!_

"Yeah, what's with the getup?" Nick asks amused.

Bell looks at us, "Well…"

"There you are!" Rob suddenly exclaims as he spots Red.

The vixen groans and the twins stop in front of our couch. Their noses twitch and they look at Bell with confused expressions in their faces.

"Hey…" Bob looks confused at Red, "Who's he?"

"He's Bell." I answer annoyed.

"Ah." Rob nods and then clears his throat, looking at Red, "So… wanna go back to our room and…"

"I'm not into bunnies." She cuts him down with cold words.

Bell then chuckles and gives my brothers a mocking glance before putting a paw on Red's exposed thigh, "You guys heard the lady." He says smugly.

My brothers and I scowl. Nick chuckles.

Red smiles seductively and leans over Bell's chest, "Say, Bell. Do you have a girlfriend? I bet the vixens can't get enough of you."

 _Wait a second._  My nose twitches and both I and the twins stare confused at her.  _She knows he's NOT a fox. Doesn't she?_

"I don't have a girlfriend right now." Bell answers.

Red wags her tail, "Well, hopefully, I can change that."

" **BUT HE'S A BUNNY!** "The twins and I shout at the same time.

"Don't be specist, Carrots!" Nick chastises me.

"But I'm not being specist!" I look at Nick and then point at Bell, "He may be bigger than she is but he's a giant floof bunny! She said she wasn't into bunnies."

"And I'm not!" Red retorts, "But I know a manly fox when I meet one!"

_What?!_

Red smiles seductively, "He may not be a fox per see but he's the foxiest male I've met ever since I got here." She says and hugs Bell.

_He has been the most perverted male you've met since you got here!_

Bell stares silently at her.

Nick then complains, "Good one Chestnut, but he's not the foxiest guy you met today." He points at himself and declares smugly, "I am."

Red scoffs, "And what good is a tod if he acts like a low testosterone cunt!" She mocks.

I feel my stomach twisting and I gulp, "Red. You haven't even seen his face yet. You barely know him."

"I'm a pretty good judge of character!" She declares full of herself.

_Good judge of character?! She thought Nick was gay because he didn't rape her._

"If he's only a fox in the inside, then so be it! Beauty fades but personality last forever… or at least until dementia kicks in." Red looks at Bell, "When I get old I want someone that I know knows the right way how to treat a female by my side. I want a manly tod!" She then glares at Nick, "Not a bottom feeder!"

Nick's jaw drops.  _What's a bottom feeder?_

"You really think I'm a fox?" Bell asks weakly, finally saying something.

She nods, "You sure are way foxier than any male I met in a long time." She answers happily.

Bell stares at her in silence and then suddenly he pounces on her, forcing her to lie on the couch.

"Yip!"

My jaw drops as he grabs her by force and kisses her, getting her muzzle inside the open mouth of the fox's mask. Red thrashes a little bit under him, but then relaxes and closes her eyes, embracing him.

My nose twitches and I stare shocked at my childhood friend as he sexually assaults a vixen he just met.

"HEY!" Bob scowls.

Rob then shouts, "GET OFF HER!"

Before they can do anything to him, Red pushes him away from her and slips out of the couch. She walks on all fours and swiftly makes her way towards a nearby tunnel entrance while Bell stands up and looks at her.

Red giggles and wiggles her butt in the air a bit before running away. Bell doesn't waste a second and runs after her, violently shoving both of my brothers out of his way.

I stare at him as he disappears down the tunnel and my sisters start laughing hard.

"We can always count on Judy and her entourage of circus freaks to cheer us up." Lucy mocks me evilly.

My ears burn in shame and I rub my arm, averting my gaze from them.  _Damn it! This day can't get any worse. What the hell is Bell thinking? What is he going to do when he catches her?_

 _Oh!_  My eyes widen!  _I bet it will be something indecent!_ My eyes narrow and I start running in the direction they went. _I can't allow it!_

"Carrots?" Nick asks confused and starts following me.

"I have to stop them, Nick!"  _I won't allow my friend to disgrace himself any further! I'm going to find him and put some sense in his head_

I wander around until I spot one of my little sisters running out of a living room with.

Her eyes are wide and she's screaming at the top of her lung, "SHE'S EATING HIM!" She holds her pink bunny doll close to her chest, her eyes wide in terror as she flies past me, "SHE'S EATING HIM!"

I stop for a second and Nick catches up with me.

"Heh! I wonder what the little one has seen!" He says mockingly and then chuckles.

I roll my eyes and start running again.  _I don't know what is happening but… I'm sure they are in there!_  I smile and enter the living ro…  _GASP!_

I cover my mouth and my ears drop at the obscene disgustingly revolting scene happening in front of me.

"Hmmpf! Awwwmmmpf!" Red's muffled moans fill the empty living room. She's straddling Bell's lap, facing him. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and the two kiss passionately, her tongue lashing out at his mouth inside of the mask's muzzle. He catches her tongue in his mouth and sucks it.

 _EWWWWWW! They are drooling inside his mask! Actually, scratch that! They are drooling_ _**EVERYWHERE** _ _!_

Bell's paws grope, caress and touch every part of her body they can reach, "Ummm!" He moans a little and she starts moving her hips back and forth, grinding her crotch against the middle of his legs.

_This is wrong! She's acting like, and I'm sorry for even thinking it, a vulgar prostitute. The Bell I know would never be interested in a girl like that._

Nick then gently grabs my shoulders, "I think we should let the two lovebirds have some privacy!" He whispers, trying to pull me out of the room.

Red then whimpers softly and her body jerks forward a bit as he strokes the base of her tail.

"I bet you're hungry!" Bell chuckles and slaps her ass hard, "Why don't we find a room so I can stuff you full of rabbit meat."

Red stares at him with pleading eyes and pants with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, whining softly, "Yes!"

_OH, HELL NO!_

" **BELL**!" I shout feeling my blood boiling while I march towards them, "What do you think you are doing?"

The two perverts glance surprised at me and then Red smiles.

"Hey Judy!" She nuzzles his neck a little and then asks smugly, "Have you already met my boyfriend?"

I roll my eyes and facepaw, "Of course I have already met him. He's my childhood friend… "  **Wait a second!**  I look shocked at them, "BOYFRI… but you two just met!"

Bell shrugs, "What can I say?" He says amused and then looks dreamily at Red, "The two of us hit off."

My jaw nearly hits the floor.

She smiles and closes her eyes as she hugs him.

_This could be a sweet scene if it weren't for the fact they just met five minutes ago and have been making out like wild savages until now._

"You say you two hit off but you're just two perverts!" My foot stomps the floor and I huff annoyed.

"I'm not a pervert!" Bell retorts hurt and then puts his paws inside his trench coat and takes out a pocketbook, "I followed the mating guide!" He states proudly.

"Mating guide?!" Nick and I ask at the same time.

Red sniffs the book curiously and Bell answers, "Yeah! It teaches how to date outside of your species."

My nose twitches and I cross my arms, "I find hard to believe a book would tell you to act like a sex offender in order to get a girl."

"Ummm..." Nick scratches his chin and walks closer to Bell and Red. He then takes the book from Bell's paw and takes a look inside, "I see, very interesting. This book was made in Terra, Carrots." He comments, taking a few steps away from them, "The ultimate dating guide, featuring the mating rituals of five hundred species!" He reads aloud and then his ears perk up.

Nick's eyes widened for just a second before turning back to his usual expression, a sign he found something that interested him, "Hey Wannabe! Find if I keep this book?"  _Wannabe?_

Bell's eye twitches but then he answers happily, "Sure thing, Wimp." _Wimp?_

This time, Nick's eye twitches and then he grins, putting on his mask, and stores the book safely in his pocket.

_Oh for carrots sake! Now he wants to read the pervert's guide 101 as well. This day couldn't get any worse._

"See Judy! That book is not perverted!" Red wags her tail and puts her muzzle inside Bell's mask mouth opening, giving him a quick lick on his real lips before looking at me again, "It helped Bell and I find each other and it'll help Nick find a male!"

"I'm not gay!" Nick grumbles.

I roll my eyes, "The book might not be perverted but you two are." I point at Red's rear, "Her behind is exposed for all to see, Bell! You just took one look at her and you started groping her. You weren't like this when you were younger, you've changed." I say accusingly.

Bell freezes for a moment and then turns to Red, slapping her ass, "Judy's right! You can't walk around half naked anymore."

Red's ears lay flat against her head and whines, "But…"

Bell slaps her ass again and shakes his head tauntingly, "You're my female now! So I'm the only one allowed to take a good look at your body!"

"Awww!" Red gives him a quick kiss and says sweetly, "I don't have many clothes but maybe we can get one of my training shorts." She grins and whispers, "They are fur tight!"

_Wait! I thought she didn't have anything to cover her modesty with!_

She slips out of his lap onto the ground, giggling playfully and Bell stands up as well.

"Then we better move your stuff to the room I'm staying in!" He says and grabs her butt cheek, pulling her closer to him.

She wraps her arms around her torso and they walk away.

"We'll be back soon, Judy!" Bell says.

_No… NO!_

"Bell wait!" I call nervously and he stops walking.

My nose twitches and I stare at the red eyes of the male who once was my best friend, "I think Tony said he needed some help moving a large box in the barn." My ears drop as I lie shamelessly, "If you please could help him… it would help a lot."  _I need to get him away from her._

"Sure." He then gives Red's ass a little slap, "I'll be right back."

She giggles, "I'll be sure to make you a surprise then."

As Red drops on all fours and runs away, Bell chuckles and looks at me, "Let's go?"

 _Now we'll be alone and he'll have to explain to me what the deal with his behavior is._  I nod, smiling, "Su…"

"Sorry Wannabe! But Carrots and I have some stuff to discuss." Nick suddenly pulls me close to him, "But please, go ahead and put those noodly bunny arms of yours to work." He says with a smile.

Bell raises an eyebrow and glances at Nick, "Your friend is funny Judy. This vixen is quite sassy, but she's still not as cute as my Red."

Nick's ears lay flat on his head and he looks confused, "Vixen?"

"You're a dude? You're so girly I thought for sure you were a vixen." Bell turns his back to us and chuckles, "But I guess you're just a wimp then." He mocks as he walks away.

_GASP! What happened to him? The Bell I knew would never talk like that to anyone._

"I liked your friend!" Nick says.

 _WHAT?! HE DID?! BUT THEY JUST…_ My nose twitches.  _I don't understand males._

Nick smile and looks mockingly at me, "He's way nicer than I thought he would be." His smile then turns into an evil grin, "And seeing your cute face when he started hitting on Chestnut was priceless."

 _Dumb fox!_ I bury my face in my paws and groan.  _Okay Judy! Bell's one of your oldest and dearest friends, a male that was once was interested in you and one of the few mammals that actually supported your dream when you were younger and now he doesn't even look at you anymore. That's not a problem! It's not!_

I take a deep breath and giggle.  _It's fine… really…_  My nose twitches. "It's not fine!" I say annoyed.

Nick crosses his arms displeased, "You said he wasn't an old boyfriend! Why are you so jealous of Wannabe anyway?"

"I'm not jealous! He's acting like a deviant!" I take a deep breath and look at Nick, "The Bell I know was a sweet, gentle and caring buck! He supported my dream and always admired me. I used to be kind of his personal hero!" I smile a little when I remember how he used to talk to me but then my nose twitches, "But now, he's a pervert and he didn't even look at me! All he cares about is going after the booty of a random vixen he has never seen before."

Nick grins, "So you're jelly he's not your friendzoned fanboy anymore?"

 _WHA-What?!_ I freeze and stare at his insufferable smirk, "The friend zone doesn't exist, Nick!" I retort. My heart beats faster as he stares at me with a mocking expression.

I then finally groan, "FINE! I'm a little mad he didn't hit on me! Are you happy?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I'm feeling a little hungry!" He raises an eyebrow amused, "Do we have peanut butter to go with your jelly, Carrots?"

My ears drop and I avert my gaze, "I'm not jelly! I just…" I sigh, "I thought he might still be interested on me after so long… I didn't think about that all of the time, just a few times." I mutter embarrassed, "I didn't think we would work last time but… he has been the only male I ever met that liked me for who I am."

Nick stares at me with a mocking smile and I grit my teeth together.

"You're not a female, Nick, you wouldn't understand female's heart! All of the bucks in Zootopia and in Bunnyburrow only ever hit on me because of my looks or cause I was famous."

Nick then places a paw on my shoulder and squeezes it gently, "Well, then maybe you should keep chasing away those pesky bucks and start looking around for some better suitors from other species." He says gently, "A  **fox**  perhaps."

 _Oh Nick!_  I smile and roll my eyes.  _Of course that he would advise me to look for a fox. He always brags about how good foxes are at everything they do,_ "Thanks Nick! But foxes are not all a bunch of gentle mammals like you seem to believe." I giggle and then frown a little, "When I first arrived in Zootopia, I accidentally got lost there in my first day and entered a bar to ask for directions. There was a fox there that hit on me in a very rude manner."

" **WHAT?!** " Nick growls, his claws prickling me a little.

Umm… he doesn't need to be so mad about it, it was ages ago. I nod, "I still remember what happened as if it had been yesterday. He groped my rear and my tail and said  _Hey Babe, how about you and I try to discover if your rabbit hole can handle my meat carrot._ " My ears heat up in embarrassment and anger as I remember that night, "Then I slapped him and he followed me out of the bar, trying to get me to go to bed with him." I scoff, "That's part of the reason I decided to bring fox repellant with me in my first day in the job."

I shake my head. That fox was the complete opposite of Nick. He was the stereotypical criminal fox that… that…

My nose twitches as I notice Nick's furious expression.

 _Ah! I need to change the topic away from that fox._  My shoulders drop and I say softly, "But Bell is not like that at all! And when I got back in touch with him I remembered how he always looked at me with a pure smile on his face."

I smile and sigh, "He was a gentlebuck and he liked me for who I was. I realized I missed that about him. He made me feel pretty without acting like a pervert near me." I feel a sudden heat rising in my ears.

Nick's eyelid twitches.

I rub my arm embarrassed, "I wanted someone to approach me because they liked me, someone to make me feel loved and supported."  _I don't want a boyfriend._   _What I want is… What was the thing that Bell's Grandfather always kept saying over and over again!_ "Bell did all those things when he lived here and I miss that."

"Too bad then!" Nick blurts out and grins, "He doesn't have the hots for you anymore, Carrots!"

My nose twitches and I say annoyed, "Bell was supposed to be paying attention to me!"  _I'm not jealous! I'm just mad! He's not even looking at me,_ "He doesn't even know her and…!"

I suddenly stop talking as Nick places one of his paws on my cheek and stares into my eyes.

Nick's soft paw pads caress my fur and he gives me a warm smile, "You're the most beautiful, funny and smart doe I ever met and if you ever want to feel loved then all you have to do is to come to me." He says softly, "I love you, Carrots."

 _Awww!_  My ears drop and I smile flustered. I rub the tip of my ear and avert my gaze, "I love you too you goofy fox!" I put a paw on top the one caressing me and squeeze it gently, "But it's not the same when a friend is saying it." I sigh, "I want romance!"  _That's it! That's what Bell's Grandpa always said!_

"Are you kidding me?" Nick asks dumbfounded.

 _Nick doesn't understand how a female's heart works._  "I already have everything I always dreamt of. I have a perfect job, a perfect partner, I live in a perfect city… all I need now is romance!"

Nick then suddenly nearly falls to the ground before standing straight again.

 _Huh?!_  "Nick?" I ask confused.

His eye is twitching and he's grinning so much it almost seems like he's about to maul someone.

"Well, I guess I already know why Wannabe decided to move on!" Nick says bitterly and then grins evilly, "And you better be happy with just my praises, Carrots. You won't get anything from him, no matter how much you bark at that tree!"

I raise an eyebrow confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Considering how kissy kissy those two were just a while ago." Nick chuckles, "They're probably going to seal the deal as soon as they get alone in a room!"

_Wait a minute! Sealing the deal? Does he mean they are… GASP! I CAN'T ALLOW IT! The Bell I know is in there somewhere. I can't let him cross the point of no return!_

My ears perk up and I notice Bell returning.

"Hey Judy! I met Tony on the way up and he said he didn't need any help." He says amused and then stops, "Am I interrupting something?" He asks, looking at us.

"No! We were actually talking about you!" Nick quickly responds and smiles, "Carrots here was saying that Chestnut and you would make a cuter couple if you had a Red Fox mask and tail instead of an arctic fox's."

 _THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID AT ALL!_ My jaw nearly hits the floor. Is _Nick really going to tease me the whole time while we are here?_ Sigh! _Can this day get any worse?_

Bell smiles inside his mask, "I thought about it but I like them how they are right now. They match my fur and…"

" **SHUT UP!** " Red snarls furiously from inside a nearby tunnel, "I don't care about what you have to say, you fucking four-eyed witch!"

_GASP! Such a potty mouth!_

Red comes out of the tunnel fuming with anger. She then spots Bell, runs in his direction and hugs him. Sarah comes out of the tunnel as well and sighs annoyed as she stares at her cousin and Bell.

Sarah walks in our direction, cleaning her glasses, "So what? You're going to get in bed with the first mammal that hits on you?" Sarah asks calmly.

 _Whoa._  My ears drop and Nick and I exchange quick glances before taking a step back.  _There's going to be some serious family fight going on here soon._ Even Bell is looking troubled at the two vixens.

"He is not the first mammal that hit on me!" Red's jaw drops and she responds offended, "He's a fox! He courted me!"

Sarah Scoffs, "He's a bunny! A Flemish giant bunny according to what you told me but a bunny nonetheless." Sarah clicks her tongue disapprovingly, "I knew you would try to jump on a male's junk as soon as we took our eyes of you."

"I like him." Red stands her ground resolute, "He's nice."

Sarah says emotionlessly, "And what good will it bring? He's going to die when the others find out about it."

"Die?" Nick, Bell and I ask confused at the same time.

The two vixens stop arguing for a moment and then turn to us.

Red's ears lay flat on her head, "No one is going to die!" She glares at Sarah, "This fucking four eyes is just mad because she and my Mom can't get in the way of my love life any more."

"We were never getting in the way of your love life!" Sarah sighs and adjusts her glasses.

Nick smiles and whispers expectantly, "Catfight!"

I fight back the urge to roll my eyes and lose.

Red scoffs, "Then why did the two of you always made sure I couldn't get a single boyfriend."

"We were trying to stop you from starting a God damn riot;" Sarah snarls, finally losing her patience a little, "Most females only flirt with one, two, maybe three males when they are looking for potential mates. But not you! You had to be a cock tease and flirt with every male from any species as long as he was your type!" She crosses her arms, "What do you think it would happen if you tried to pick a mate out from one of your suitors? Someone would probably die."

Red's ears lay flat even more.

"Why would someone die?" I ask confused, "And why would so many males want Red anyway?"

"My cousin has a few good points about her. She's virgin, young, healthy, fertile, aesthetically pleasing to the eyes, a virgin and extremely affectionate." Sarah says, smiling softly as she praises Red. But then her smile disappears, "Unfortunately, however, she flirted with many males so my aunt and I had to stop her from dating at all, otherwise one of those males could get really hurt when they fought each other for her."

My nose twitches, "Why would they fight? That doesn't make any sen…"

"SHE'S A VIRGIN?!" Nick and Bell ask at the same time.

"I'm not!" Red whines.

Males! I groan and stand in front of Sarah. "What do you mean by fight over her?" I ask, ignoring the two horny males foxe… I mean, horny male fox and bunny behind me.

"If she were to try to pick a mate in Terra, more than fifty males would be fighting to show their dominance and be chosen by her. With a number that high, some of them were bound to be badly hurt." Sarah then sighs and looks at Red, "That's why we kept an eye on you. Not because we hate you Red, but because we love you and didn't want any males getting hurt because of you."

_Males fighting each other because of females?! Are they still in the Dark Ages?! She has to be joking, right?_

"If that's the case then why are you still doing it?" Red glares accusingly at Sarah, "Almost no one knows I'm in Zootopia."

Sarah smiles, "And you thought that your cunning plan would allow you to get a mate without anyone noticing and doing anything about it!" She sighs, "Did you know that that there are more than a few males that caught wind of it and decided to come to Zootopia to get you without any of the other suitors getting in the day?" She asks, "Because that's the reason Aunt Aza asked me to come and make sure no Zootopian would get hurt."

"Wait! Wait!" I raise my paws and ask, "Males really fight for mates in Terra?"

She nods and my ears drop, "That hasn't happened in civilized society in forever!" My nose twitches and then I realize.  _Bell is going to get away from her now! She is trouble._  I smile and turn to look at Nick and Bell, "Did you two you hear all of this?"

Both of them nod.

Bell then asks incredibly serious, "Is Red really a virgin?"

Nick nods vigorously and says, "She was saying she participated in a gangbang!"

 _OH for carrots sake!_  I facepaw and groan.  _THAT is what they paid attention to? In this whole conversation?_

"I'm not a virgin." Red says, her ears laying flat against her head.

"She's a liar!" Sarah looks at her cousin, "The closest to sex she has ever been was one time when she  **watched**  a gangbang but didn't take part in it. She's as pure as a little flower."

"I didn't want to get my fur sticky and it looked gross!" Red says but then her jaw drops a little and she looks at us saying nervously, "But I already had sex! I'm experienced!" She looks at Bell wit ha kit face, "I know how to please a male."

"No, you don't. You just keep saying you do to flirt with every male you meet." Sarah scoffs.

Nick then asks with a suspicious interest, "What about the blowjobs?" He then licks his lips.

Sarah rolls her eyes, "My cousin is a known liar. She can't help herself, considering her line of work involves deception and misinformation. But you have to take what she says with a grain of salt, otherwise, she's going to make you believe the most fantastic, and made up stories."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BLOWJOBS?!" Nick and Bell ask desperately.

I scoff and roll my eyes.  _Males! That's all they think about._

"I already gave many blowjobs." Red says and averts her gaze shamefully. She then whispers nearly inaudibly, "To Mr. Snuggly."

_She fed her stuffed toy?!_

Bell takes the nervous vixen paw's in his own and gulps, asking expectantly, "Red… did you lie? Are you a… virgin?"

Red's tail get's tucked between her legs and she looks down, averting her gaze. Her ears lay flat on her head and whines softly, "I am… but I just lied because I know males like an experienced and confident female and…" She stops as soon as she sees Bell fist pumping the air victoriously.

Bell hugs her and stares into her eyes, "Don't worry! Knowing you're a virgin doesn't bother me at all!" He says softly, caressing her cheek, "I like it actually." He gazes at her with loving eyes.

I then notice Nick stealing a few glances at Red. He's looking at her differently than he was a while ago.

I scowl and my foot stomps the ground faster.  _So what if she's a virgin?_  My nose twitches and I say bitterly, "I'm a virgin too."

Bell glances uninterested at me and chuckles, "Don't worry Judy. I never thought differently."

"UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA…" Nick bursts into laughter and slaps his knees.

 _I… ummm… Good!_  I nod and my nose twitches. _I don't want anyone thinking I'm some female of dubious character._ My ears drop and I look at Nick.  _Why do I feel like they are making fun of me._

Red and Bell then embrace each other and I comment annoyed, "Bell! Did you miss the part where she said there are males coming after Red and that they will fight each other for her?"

"No, I did listen to it." He responds, "But all that means is that I just have to beat them up when they try to get close to  **my**  female." He answers chuckling.

"That's the spirit, Wannabe!" Nick nods.  _Why does Nick keep incentivizing him?_

"Awww!" Red nuzzles his neck, "I knew I had chosen a real fox!"

_THAT'S… IT!_

"HE'S A BUNNY!" I say annoyed, "NOT A FOX!"

"I  **am**  a fox in a bunny's body!" Bell states adamantly.

_Wha… what?!_

Bell looks at me, "Judy, after I moved out of Bunnyburrows when we were teenagers the new school I went to had a lot of foxes." He stops for a moment and then takes a deep sigh and explains, "So I started acting like a fox would because I wanted to make new friends. I didn't want to be a loser with only one friend again. At first, it was just an act to get friends but as time passed, it became easier and easier to act the part and I started feeling different."

My ears drop.  _I never thought he was a loser._

"I noticed I was being a fox all of the time, not just in front of my friends. I started feeling great. I became happier, more confident and I started actually loving myself again. It all felt so natural, so right. It's hard to explain but… one day I was walking down the street and then I realized it." His eyes shine and he says, "I had been a fox all along."

I feel a hole where my stomach used to be and I gulp, "But Bell, you're a giant floof bunny."

"I have the body of one but I'm a fox." He says happily.

My jaw drops and I look sadly at him.  _He's a tranny! Oh shit! I mean… I don't have anything against transspecies mammals… but… why did he have to be one of them?_

"Hehe! I can't blame you." Nick comments, "I wouldn't be surprised if every other mammal from all species out there wanted to be foxes too."

_Egotistical fox._

Red licks Bell's lips, "He doesn't just want to be a fox. He is a fox!" She then looks at Bell and asks softly, "Is that why you wear the mask and fake tail?"

Bell clears his throat and nods embarrassedly.

Red giggles, "That's dumb!" She says, not noticing the hurt in Bell's eyes.

 _Who does this vixen thinks she is? She has no right to say that to him._  My nose twitches. _Even though it makes no sense for an adult giant floof bunny to believe he's a fox._

Red's tail wags, "Wearing a costume doesn't make you more of a fox, Bell. Even being a fox doesn't make you more a fox if you don't act like one. I mean, just look at Nick." She giggles.

Nick looks annoyed at her.

Red grins toothily, "Appearance doesn't matter. It's what's inside you that matters!" Her blue eyes shine as she gazes at him, "With or without a costume, you'll always be a fox." She hugs him tightly and buries her muzzle on his neck, closing her eyes, "My fox!"

 _Ugh!_  I groan and nearly gag in disgust.  _How cheesy can she be?_

Bell slowly pushes her away from him. Just distant enough so he can see her eyes. She smiles and he stares petrified at her. He silently sheds a single tear before kissing her.

"I love you." He says with a ragged breath and then she yips as he embraces her. The two close their eyes while they kiss passionately.

_It should be me that he would be wooing! But NOOOO! He throws himself at the first female who says she'll open her legs to him. He used to be a nice guy but now he's just a pervert._

"Nice." Nick gives his thumbs up at Bell.

I elbow the dumb fox, maybe a little harder than I should have, and then cross my arms.  _I can't believe I got my hopes up! I think all those romantic things Bell told me when we were younger were a lie._

 _I then hear a deep sigh and notice that Sarah is facepawing._  I think she has been facepawing this entire time.  _I don't blame her though._

 _This is stupid! This is all stupid!_ My nose twitches and I sigh.  _This day can't get any worse._

"JUDY!" My Mom screams despaired and enters the room, running.

_Damn it! What happened now?_

"But Moooooom, she was eating him!" My little sister complains and then lets out a little scared scream as she sees Red and Bell, "See! She's eating him!" She points at them.

"Not now sweetie!" Mom says and then stops in front of me with a shaky breath. She opens her mouth and then freezes, noticing Bell's costume, "What the…?" She asks confused.

_Yeah! I know right!_

"JUDY!" Several of my siblings scream at the same time as they enter the room, all running as if they were fleeing from a landslide.

Nick chuckles amused and nudges my arm, bringing me back to reality, "Whoa, what got all of these Carrots so jumpy?"

I roll my eyes at his comment and then Lucy steps forward from the crowd.

"Listen here, our burrow is not a hotel for mangy savages." She huffs furiously and points upward, "You go there and tell those mutts to get out of our burrow!"

Strange noises come from within the tunnels and all my relatives shiver. My Mom and my siblings then all start nodding fearfully, their eyes wide with fear.

 _Ummmm…_ Nick and I exchange confused glances and I ask, "What are you talking about?"

We hear the strange noise again, louder this time and Mom holds my youngest sibling close to her.

"Sweetie." Mom takes a deep breath and then says, "You know we all love to have your friends over but maybe you should have invited fewer mammals."

"But I…" I stop talking and my ears and jaw drop.  _Oh shit!_

Nick nudges me with a dumb look on his face, "Carrots… are you seeing what I am seeing?"

" **GROOOOWL!** " Several male foxes growl and snarl viciously at each other as they appear from the tunnel.

Dad walks slowly in front of them, guiding them with shaky steps. His eyes are wide with fear, his nose twitches nonstop and his paws shake uncontrollably.

Red breaks the kiss and looks at the commotion, "Wait! I know these guys!" She states happily.

Sarah groans loudly and facepaws even harder.

_I'm having a bad feeling about this._

Red lets go off Bell, breaking their embrace and walking away as if she had forgotten he was still there.

She then walks in the direction of the foxes, "Hey guys! What're you doing here?" She asks, wagging her tail.

Bell's foot stomps the floor a few times and he follows her. The small mob of tods stops growling for a moment and they all turn to look at her.

"Red!" The silver fox in the front of the group exclaims excitedly and runs in her direction, followed by the other foxes. Each and every one of the tods tries to get to her sooner than the others, but the silver fox gets before the others can.

_GASP!_

The silver fox embraces her as if she was her long-lost lover and kisses her passionately. Red doesn't fight it, instead, she embraces him, fully accepting his love and affection and returning it.

She closes her eyes, kissing him just as she was kissing Bell not even ten minutes ago.

_SHE'S A WHORE!_

Suddenly two foxes put their paws on the silver fox's shoulders and pull him away from Red.

He lets the vixen go and expertly spins around, attacking both males. The two jump back and suddenly all of the fifteen males start glaring, snarling, hissing and baring their teeth at each other again.

"Judy! Judy! Judy! Judy! Judy!" My Dad whispers nervously, nudging my arm.

"What?!" I ask annoyed.

"There are foxes!" He then points at the vulpines, "Lots of foxes in the burrow!" His nose twitches, "You need to get them out of here! You're a cop! Or maybe Nick can! He can use some fox talk with them and get them to leave."

"Dad! There's no such a thing as fox talk." I roll my eyes, "And why did you let them inside in the first place?"

He scoffs and looks desperate at Mom before answering, "And what should I have done? Politely tell the army of snarling death machines to go away and hope for them not to maul me?"

 _He has a point there._ "Don't worry Dad. I'll take care of this."

Suddenly the silver fox snarls at the others, " **Think you guys got a chance against me, you little shits?** "

A red fox in front of him steps forward and growls back, " **Just try it, motherfucker!** "

_GASP! There are kids in the room!_

"You two can beat each other all you want." Bell says smugly and puts his paw on Red's hips, pulling her closer to him, "But don't try touching my female again, bro."

The foxes look surprised at him for a moment and then snarl, ignoring his attire.

" **Wanna die bro?** " A platinum fox snarls.

The silver fox takes a step in his direction, " **Get your filthy paws off my woman before I tear them off your arms and beat you up with them!** "

_Alright! I need to stop this._

"Wait for me, Carrots." Nick whines.

"Alright guys! Stop!" I say, trying to catch their attention.

They all look at me for a second and then Sarah walks in.

"She's right! You all know the drill!" The vixen adjusts her glasses and says sternly, "Get yourselves in position and form a circle. It's time to end this once and for all."

_What?!_

The foxes nod and growl insults at each other as they follow the vixen's orders. I then notice Bell doing the same as them.

"Are you sure they can fight in here?" Nick asks Sarah.

She nods, "There are only sixteen mammals. I brought a first aid pack just for this. Can you set the circle while I go get it?"

"Sure thing Four Eyes!" Nick chuckles and does a little salute.

Sarah ignores his comment and walks away.

"Nick, you're not helping them start a fight." I say annoyed, crossing my arms.

"They are going to fight?" My parents ask loudly behind me.

Red cups her paws on her cheeks and giggles gleefully, "They'll fight for me!"

 _Stupid vixen!_ I facepaw and notice my family member's expressions of horror.

Nick smiles, "Don't worry! No one is going to get hurt." Then he looks at me, "I'm not letting you stand in the way of true love, Carrots."

I raise my paws confused and ask the obvious, "What?!"

"You're trying to stand in the way of Wannabe and Chestnut's love!" He says hurt, putting a paw on his chest, "The romantic fox in me won't let you keep them apart!"

 _This dumb fox!_ "You want Bell to win." I look shocked at him, "Why?"

"That way he won't pump your belly full of kittens!" Nick answers and turns his back to me, walking in the direction of a swift fox.

 _I DON'T WANT KITTENS! THIS INSUFFERABLE FOX!_  Sigh!  _I won't get anything out of Nick._ _I need to make sure Bell doesn't go with it._

I turn to where Bell is and see him doing some stretching. My ears drop and I ask him dumbfounded, "Bell, you can't be thinking about fighting, are you?"

"No!" He looks at me, his red eyes shining, "I'm thinking about winning!"

"HAH! I knew you only attracted crazies." Lucy laughs from near us, "Your freak friend is going to get himself killed over some vixen whore."

I glare furiously at her and grit my teeth.  _If she wasn't my sister I would…_

"You're only jealous because no male ever had to fight anyone over you!" Bell chuckles, "They didn't even need to ask. Your legs were always open."

_GASP!_

Lucy's nose twitches and she huffs, "I can't wait to laugh at you after one of those flea-ridden savages beats you up and gets the whore you want."

Bell chuckles and ignores her. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Red going from male to male, giving them a hug and some prep talk before their big fight.  _Doesn't she have any shame?_

My nose twitches, "Are you really going to do it for her?" I look at him as he finishes his stretches, "She doesn't care about you."  _I do._

"I am." Bell gazes lovingly in her direction, "I felt a connection to her."

I scoff and say annoyed, "You two met twenty minutes ago."

He shrugs, "She was the only one that completely understood me and accepted me for what I am."

"A freak!" Lucy mocks and some of the does in her entourage giggle evilly.

Bell doesn't even acknowledge Lucy and says softly, "I think I'm in love with her."  _No! You're just horny!_

I feel like I have been punched in the guts and my nose twitches.  _He never looked at me like he is looking at her right now. He was never this assertive when he was with me either. He always said beautiful things, but he had no pulse… I guess it was all just to try to get inside my pants, just like he's doing with Red now._

I scowl and glare at him.  _I was prepared to give him another chance. Who does he think he is?_

"So what? You're going to fight real foxes in that ridiculous fox costume." I ask annoyed.

"Don't worry! I've been teaching Meow Thai for a long time…oh! You're right! I can move better without the costume." He chuckles and starts talking out his mask.

_He's going to get himself killed! I can't let him fight. Even though he's acting like a pervert, I'm sure the Bell I know and love is in there somewhere. He's just hiding it but inside he's still that weak, feeble, unattractive buck that… that…_

My eyes widen and my nose twitches nonstop.

_Oh!_

I gulp and my heartbeat rises.  _Oh my!_

_Sweet cheese and crackers!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will win?
> 
> For those of you wondering why Red acts the way she does when choosing a mate.
> 
> Fox Courtship
> 
> Male foxes court the vixens and often fight with other males during breeding season. The female chooses which one receives her favors. The males follow the female until she makes her decision. Some foxes become life mates, Red is one of them.
> 
> Fox Copulation
> 
> If you hear a lot of yips and howls emanating from the woods on a winter's night, it could be the sound of foxes engaged in sex. Vulpine copulation lasts between 15 to 20 minutes, often with a great deal of noise involved.


	5. Top 10 Anime betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, my life has beencrazy these past few months. I'll not take that long to update again. The next chapter will have more stuff in it.
> 
> The gif in this chapter was made by castprin and can be found in deviantart. I'm using it under fair use law.

Bell takes off his mask and I feel my cheeks and ears burning up. _His face is so… so different from what I remembered!_

He shakes his head, letting his long ears perk up, and smirks, “I like this thing, but it sure can get claustrophobic inside.” He chuckles and looks at me with his deep ruby red eyes, “Can you hold this for me?”

“Yes.” I mutter. _He sure looks a lot more dashing than when he was at high… school._ My jaw hangs open!

Bell takes off his gloves and his trench coat. _Oh shit!_ My heart beats faster and I gasp a little. _He… he’s wearing very tight workout clothes! His muscular arms, broad manly chest, his powerful legs, his firm rear and fluffy tail…_

_He’s hot!_

“Thanks, Judy!” Bell hands me his trench coat and then turns away from me, “So, like what you see?” He asks amused.

 _YES!_ Me, my sisters and some of my brothers feel tempted to respond.

“Awww!” Red holds both her paws close to her cheeks staring at him, “You’re so cute!”

_He’s definitively cute… and a few other things!_

Bell’s nose twitches and he clears his throat, “Well, I expected you to say hunky or handsome but...” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

Red giggles, “Don’t be like that!” She hugs him and licks his cheek, “You’re also… exotic and delicious looking.” She licks her lips.

“Heh! What? Am I a snack now?” He asks teasingly, embracing her closer to him.

My nose twitches and I stare in annoyance at them. _Bell doesn’t even care that I’m looking at him. I am even perking up my ears to show I’m interested, but it’s like he doesn’t even notice it. He’s just interested in that… slutty vixen._

Red looks playfully at him and grins, flashing her fangs, “Maybe...”

“Then prepare yourself.” He then slaps her ass and whispers in her ears, “I’ll stuff you with all the rabbit meat you want later!”

Red gazes lovingly at him and my ears drop.

“Ah!” She exclaims, “I put some shortson, like you asked! Look!” She turns her back to him and lifts her tail, swaying her rear end in front of him, “It’s the only shorts I have so you better like it.”

Bell grins and I scowl. _She’s so vulgar!_

“Red, come here!” Sarah calls annoyed.

Red whines and walks away. I then look at Bell.

“So…” I clear my throat and avert my eyes from his muscles, trying to look into his eyes, “You’ve really changed since high school!”

“Yeah… I started working out and I changed my diet.” He answers, still looking at Red.

“After Carrots dumped and friend-zoned you?” Nick asks absentmindedly.

 _GASP!_ “NICK!” _He doesn’t need to say it like that!_

Bell nods, “The new PE teacher at my new school really liked to make me workout. He used to say I had potential.”

I clear my throat and mutter defensively, “I didn’t friend-zone you.” _I was just not ready for a relationship._

“Yes, you did!” Jennifer, my sister, a gray doe wearing a yellow dress butts in.

Anne, my cousin, then adds, “She said you were too bland for her.”

“I DID NOT!” I say horrified and look apologetically at Bell. _Why are they trying to make him think I bad-mouthed him._

Nick chuckles, “That doesn’t sound like something Carrots would say. Just like she wouldn’t be the kind of doe to change her mind about you now just because you’re looking better than you did in the past.” He gives Bell some playful elbows on the arm and says, “She would never be so shallow, right Carrots?” Nick glares mockingly at me.

_What is wrong with him? He knows the reason I changed my mind has nothing to do with Bell’s appearance. Even though him being good looking now helps but… that’s not the deciding factor. I’m not a shallow doe._

Bell’s cute pink nose twitches, “Hmmm…” He clears his throat and says awkwardly, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He turns around before I can say anything and hops away.

“What is wrong with all of you?” I ask furiously, glaring at them.

“I’m not going to let you try to ruin his chance of getting a vixen, Carrots.” Nick responds, crossing his arms, “And I saw the way you looked at him. You can stop drooling! He’s not that good looking.” _Why does he sound so annoyed by it?_

“He is good looking!” My nose twitches and I point a finger at him, “I’m not trying to ruin his chances… I just think I’m better for him than Red.”

Nick rolls his eyes, “Whatever!” He starts walking away, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

_Damn it! What’s wrong with this fox today?_

I then glare at my relatives and they scoff.

“You had your chance with Bell, Judy. We’re not going to let you get that hunk of a buck.” Anne says determined.

“Fist, you’re not getting him.” I scowl and grit my teeth, “Second, if Bell takes part in that… idiotic fox fight, he might get hurt.”

“And then I’ll be there to nurse him!” Alison, my not so manly brother, says dreamily.

“YOU?! It will be me!” Anne scowls at him.

I roll my eyes and walk away, letting them fight each other.

“I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.” Sarah apologizes deeply to my parents, “But this is part of the tradition in my country… and an old tradition my cousin seems really keen on keeping alive.” She mutters annoyed.

“I just want to make sure I’m choosing the right mate!” Red huffs.

Mom and Dad exchange quick glances and then Mom says, “Well… it can’t be helped now. But are you sure that no one is going to get really hurt?”

Sarah smiles and nods, “Not severely… the one that actually causes trouble is not here and… fucking son of a whore!” She snarls and facepaws.

_Gasp! I didn’t think Sarah would have such a potty mouth and… what is she looking at?_

I follow her gaze and spot a red fox with a vivid electric red fur entering the room, being led by one of my terrified brothers. The red fox has sharp cold ice blue eyes and three scars on his muzzle. He’s wearing simple black clothes and is carrying a small travel bag.

But what’s really weird about him is the fierce, almost evil, gaze he’s giving to the other foxes around… and the fact he has a sword on his back. My nose twitches and I watch him in bewilderment as he makes his way towards us. _Is that sword part of a costume?_

“Crimson.” Sarah snarls in displeasure.

“Hi Sarah.” He looks around and asks, “Where is my sister?”

 _So he’s Red’s brother!_ _Heh! Crimson, Red… their parents were really inventive!_

“What are you doing here?” Sarah responds harshly.

My nose twitches. _These two don’t seem to be on good terms._

“A little bird told me a bunch of mangy mutts were going to try to defile my pure sweet sister...” Crimson then grins widely, baring his sharp fangs, “I’m here to kill the rabble, that’s all.”

 _Hmmm…_ My ears drop and I gulp, “Kill the rabble?”

“Crimson’s the main reason why this whole thing is happening.” Sarah complains and glares at him, “Damn siscon!”

_The hell is a siscon? And why does it sound so wrong and disgusting?_

He turns his back to her, “Say what you want… I won’t let anyone put a paw on her!” He makes his way toward the other foxes, who cower and avert their eyes under his intense gaze, and then I turn to Sarah.

“Care to explain what is happening?”

“Crimson is a bit… overprotective of Red.” She sighs and rubs her forehead, “He says he won’t let any unworthy male mess with his little sister and… I guess you’ve figured out the rest for yourself.”

_Yes… and it’s dumb!_

“Still, you better be prepared to lose.” Nick says as he and Bell return from the bathroom trip.

Bell chuckles, “I won’t lose.”

_I hope he does! I also hope he doesn’t get hurt. I don’t want him with Red… it’s not right._

Nick rolls his eyes, “Look, it’s good to be confident and all. I know that. But I also know how it feels to have the love of your life stolen from you.” He mutters, looking seriously at Bell.

 _Yeah, preach it to him, Ni… WAIT A SECOND!_ My ears drop and my stomach twists sickly. _NICK?! LOVE OF HIS LIFE?!_

Nick and Bell stare at each other.

“You never know when some jackass is gonna steal your girl before you can claim her.” Nick’s face is emotionless but his eyes show a terrible sadness, “Just try to keep a cool head if the worst happens alright.”

 _Nick… he… he likes someone?! And she was stolen from him!_ My nose twitches and I gulp dryly, “Ni… Nick?!”

He stops talking to Bell and turns to me, “What is it Carrots?”

“What do you mean?” I feel my chest tightening, “Love of your life?”

“She was my sun.” His ears lay flat on his head, “But she was stolen from me...” He narrows his eyes and snarls enraged, “If only I could get my paws around the neck of that fucking piece of shit that seduced her I would...” He then calm down and sighs, “Well, it’s all in the past now. I have a new loved one to brighten my life!” He exclaims, wagging his tail.

 _NO!_ “You… you’re already in love again!” _No… this… this can’t be! He never showed interest in anyone…_ I gulp and ask sadly, “You… you’re sure?”

Nick looks nervous at me and gesticulates wildly, “YES! Just because I feel in love once, it’s not as if it can’t happen again.“ He thinks for awhile and then smiles, “Think about it this way! I had a wonderfully sweet pudding hidden in my fridge! I loved its taste and I thought it would last my whole life, filling my every day with unending happiness making me feel like a wolf howling at the moon... but then some tailhole went and stole it, eating it all in front of me. I was heartbroken, but then, years later, I found another pudding, just as sweet and delicious as the first one, and my life was complete again!”

 _So…_ “You already have your pudding...”

He smiles, “Yes… my pudding is a cute big-eared small package of love and warmth!” He answers lovingly.

_Cute! Small! Big eared!_

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!_ “YOU LIKE FINNICK!” I exclaim horrified and cover my mouth with both paws.

“The pronunciation is fennec.” Bell says, not understanding the problem.

Nick’s smile disappears and he sighs, “Yes, Carrots, I’m madly in love with Finnick.” He says sounding annoyed that I discovered his secret.

_Red… Red was right! Nick is gay!_

_I… I need a cup of water!_

“Carrots?” Nick asks confused.

“I’ll be right back!” I mutter downcast and make my way to the kitchen.

.

* * *

 

.

 _I can’t believe Nick’s heart is already taken._ I stare at my orange juice and sigh. _I’m such a dumb bunny._ My nose twitches and I gulp the whole cup down in one go. _The moment he told me he was in love with Finnick I… I felt jealous._

_Is this what they call “Only realizing how much you like someone when you lose them” or “Females feel more attracted to mated males”? No! It can’t be… I’m not like that. I’m just… a dumb, very dumb, bunny that only noticed how much she actually loved her friend when he said he already had a special someone he loved more than her._

I stand up and sigh, yet again. _Damn Finnick. I knew Nick liked cute mammals… I shouldn’t have chastised him so much when he called me cute._

I wearily make my way back to the living room where Bell and the foxes were going to commit their barbarities wondering if they have already finished.

I arrive at the scene of the spectacle and see all the foxes gathered inside a large circle drawn on the floor. Bell is among them.

My family stands as far from the circle as they can, nearly pressing against the walls, as they watch silently with awe at the large number of predators gathered. Sarah and Red are outside the circle holding medical kits. Red smiles happily like a kit and wags her tail as she looks at the tods.

“Alright guys! Before you start let’s set some rules.” Nick enters the circle and says excitedly, “Don’t hurt anyone too badly! No biting, no clawing… and definitively NO swords!” He points at Crimson with a stern gaze.

Crimson sighs and unstraps his sword from his back, throwing it out of the circle on top of his luggage, much to the pleasure of the nearby foxes.

_From the sound that sword made it looks like it’s really real. What kind of maniac walks around with a real sword?_

“Now that everyone knows the rules!” Nick walks, stopping by Bell’s side, and raises his paw, “Good luck… START!” He barks, lowering his arm at the same time.

The foxes then, as if they had agreed on everything beforehand, all run in Crimson’s direction. Bell’s nose twitches and he looks confused at them.

“Take him out!” A red fox barks, but his valiant charge stops abruptly as Crimson punches his neck, grabs him by the collar of his shirt and tosses him outside of the circle.

 _Gasp!_ The other foxes stop in their tracks for a moment, but then start charging again. Crimson snarls viciously and runs on all fours in their direction, not caring at all that he is outnumbered.

_That fox is crazy!_

I cringe as he strikes the other foxes down one by one. They encircle him, but that does little to help their cause. _It’s like seeing a bunch of kits trying to take down a trained police officer._ Every time one of them tries to approach him, Crimson brutally strikes them down before they can do anything. Their lack of teamwork is not helping either.

_I understand now why they are all ganging up on him. If they went for a true free for all then he would win, like I believe he has won many times before, so they are trying to overwhelm him with numbers. But since they are all after the same prize, none of them is actually eager to attack Crimson and be the sacrificial pawn. If they spend all of their energy to defeat Crimson, then that means they will be tired for the slugfest afterwords._

Red stares seemingly emotionless at the fight, but I can see her ears laying on the back of her head. _I get it. Her brother doesn’t want her to be “defiled” by a male and if her brother wins then she won’t have a mate. Still, this whole problem is her fault! Why is she picking a life long mate like this?!_ My nose twitches and I gulp as I hear the sorrowful whining of one of Crimson’s latest victims.

The number of foxes has dropped down a lot and with each passing second more and more foxes just turn tail and run out of the circle, giving up on the contest. Meanwhile, Bell just smiles, watching the fight but not dropping his guard.

Then, as Crimson savagely beats up two competitors, the remaining ten foxes all look at each other with troubled looks on their faces… and suddenly run away.

“HAH!” Crimson pants and laughs out loud, “ **COWARDS!** ”

_I personally think they should have done that from the beginning. Only an idiot would get beat up by a crazy predator with the hopes of getting some slutty female to like him._

Crimson then looks at the only idiot still in the circle, Bell.

“Get the fuck out of here, bunny.” He chuckles, “I’m not hungry right now.”

“Good.” Bell chuckles and raises his fists in a fighting stance, “I would cause you quite a stomachache.”

Crimson scowls at him for a few moments and then snarls, “So be it.”

Before I can even call the two of them idiots, they begin fighting. Crimson evades a left hook to his head and counters with with two quick jabs to Bell’s torso. Bell blocks one of the jabs and avoids the other by jumping back to get some distance.

 _No! No! He’ll get hurt!_ “Bell, stop it, please!” _He’s just putting up a facade! I know that deep down he’s still that kind and weak buck that wouldn’t hurt a fly._

But my pleas fall on deaf ears. I watch in shock as Bell and Crimson go at each other like two crazed savages. Even though Crimson got tired of the fight and Bell saved his energy, Crimson still has the advantage.

Every time they trade blows, Bell takes more hits than he dishes out. _It’s not that Bell is bad, by the contrary… he’s amazing! The way he moves! His fast arms, strong legs, toned body and firm rear are… ahem! He’s a good fighter. But Crimson is simply too good. It doesn’t make sense._

My nose twitches and I run in Sarah’s direction, “What the heck is that?” I ask, recoiling and gasping as Bell takes a kick to his torso, “Where the hell did he get so good?!”

“He’s the captain of a special forces unit.” She responds.

 _Oh shiii…_ I turn to look at the fight again and let out a silent prayer. _Bell, please don’t get hurt._

“You should give up before I lose my patience.” Crimson snarls.

“You’re going to lose more than that.” Bell retorts and breaks into a sprint, running in the tod’s direction.

He takes a swing at Crimson and the fox evades. He’s about to counter it when he notices that Bell’s swing was a feint to cover a kick from his right leg. Crimson jumps back to avoid it, but before he can take the advantage to attack, Bell spins his body sending a left roundhouse kick at the fox.

The red tod snarls and evades again, by a hair’s width, but to everyone’s surprise, Bell quickly throws a right kick, using the momentum of his sprint and spin to his advantage. Crimson’s eyes open wide in surprise and he blocks the hit with both of his arms, but the strength of the attack sends him stumbling a few steps back.

“That’s **it**!” Crimson snarls, but then freezes.

Bell has dropped his guard and is looking at Crimson with a goofy grin. _What?! Why is he so happy? What is… GAAAAASP! NO!_

Crimson then looks down and sees that he is out of the circle. _Bell won._

Red’s jaw drops and she covers her muzzle with both paws. Her eyes tear up a little and she smiles, gazing at the scene as if she couldn’t believe it. Crimson stares at Bell, frozen in place. Everyone stares at the two of them in silence.

“Crimson… lost?!” One of the foxes near us mutters, still not believing it, but soon he and several others start grinning like crazy.

Nick puts his paw on Bell’s back and announces, “IT SEEMS WE HAVE A WINNER...” He looks proudly at Bell and nods.

Bell’s ears perk up. His chest heaves up and down and he looks ecstatically at Red.

“YES!” She yips euphorically, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Then Nick pushes Bell to the ground outside of the circle.

“...ME!” Nick announces with a big grin, putting a paw over his chest.

_What… WHAT?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google siscon if you didn't get the joke, it's creepy!


	6. Blood, blood, blood... and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys must have noticed I posted the number of chapters for this story, yup I decided on the chapter division.
> 
> Next chapter will have a drawing of Bell. I'll try to have more drawings for the next chapters but no promises.

I stare at the dumb fox and ask dumbfounded, “Nick… what the hell are you doing?!”

“ **I** am winning this free-for-all and claiming my female.” He responds as if it was natural.

“WHAT?!” Everyone screams at the same time.

_BUT… BUT..._

“You were not part of the fight!” Bell points out.

“You were the judge.” Crimson says indignantly.

Red stares confused at Nick, looking at him as if she was a scared fox kit in front of a strange toy.

“I was inside the circle at all times...” Nick chuckles, “… and I never said I was the judge! I just helped settle some rules so that no one got seriously hurt.” He gives Red a loving look and says softly, “I didn’t want to hurt your brother in the fight.”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN FIGHT!” Crimson snarls enraged, “You just stood there like a wimp.”

I grip my paws and “BUT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY!” _He said he liked Finnick!_

“I tricked you all into thinking I was gay so that you didn’t see me as a threat!” Nick yips happily.

 _THIS BITCH! I was sad that he liked Finnick and… this doesn’t feel right._ I look suspiciously at him. _Why is he doing this?_

Red smiles a little and wags her tail, “Whoa, that was so cunning.”

_It was cowardly._ _At least Bell was out there fighting… as stupid as it was._

“How ironic! Even at a fox traditional competition these sneaky chompers can’t stop themselves from cheating their way to victory.” Lucy laughs wickedly, “I guess there’s not honor among thieves.” She teases and some of my sisters laugh.

“Coming from the old maid who can’t get a date to save her life, I guess that bunnies being horny fuckers is a lie.” Nick responds evilly.

_GASP! There are children here, Nick!_

“Heh...” Crimson shakes his head and drops his scowl, “Alright, I think I overreacted a little! This is not a big deal.” He says with a smile.

Nick and him stare at each other for a while and then before anyone has any time to react, Crimson jumps in his sword’s direction, “ **IMA KILL YOU!** ” He snarls, unsheathing it and brandishing his weapon around like a mad mammal.

_Oh shit!_

Before he can do anything though, Red hugs Nick protectively and glares at her brother.

Crimson stops in front of them and gives his sister a conflicted look, “Red… I’m trying to kill this worthless maggot, can you get out of the way for a second.”

“No!” She scowls.

I gulp, nervously approaching them, trying not to provoke the crazy fox any further. My family star at us in horror and the foxes from Terra look at Crimson and Nick with excited looks on their faces. _Can’t them help restrain this guy!?_

Bell steps forward, his nose twitching nonstop, “Red, this guy cheated! He doesn’t deserve you.”

“Sister!” Crimson trembles in rage but tries to keep his expression soft for her, “This is really not the time to be rebellious. Let me...”

“No!” She snarls, “You told me that the day a good strong male won I would know I found the right one! I have been waiting for years, Crimson, years!”

“I SAID THAT BECAUSE I KNEW I’M STRONG!” Crimson screams in rage, nearly foaming from his mouth while he glares at Nick, “I knew I would never lose… that I would never lose yo...”

“You lost to me.” Bell interrupts him.

“ **Fuck you!** ” Crimson growls. _This guy is the complete package… potty mouth and crazy._

“Stop brother!” Red hugs Nick closer to her and nuzzles his chin, “I am not going to let you take him from me!”

 _He’s not hers just because he cheated his way through that fight._ My nose twitches.

“But he never fought!” Crimson barks, “He’s a weak little rat trying to take advantage of you!” _That was super specist._

Red’s ears lay flat on her head but then smiles, “Nick used his cunning! Like a true fox should! And he’s a cop, so he can’t be weak!”

“You heard the lady!” Nick puts a paw on her hips and licks her cheek. She has chosen!”

_This dumb fox! I am going to..._

“ALRIGHT!” Sarah claps her paws and snarls annoyed, “We’re getting nowhere with this.” She walks closer to Crimson, “Let’s all act civilized now.” She glares at him Bell.

The two males look angrily at her but then notice all the looks they’re getting, including Red’s angry stare, and then sigh, reluctantly agreeing to step down.

“YEAAAAH!” Suddenly the foxes cheer loudly, “AHAHAHA! YIP!”

“What the hell?!” I look at them and ask, “Didn’t they just lose?” _They also got beat up too._

“I guess they lost to Crimson so many times they are happy that he lost.” Sarah sighs and then turns to Crimson, Red and Nick, “C’mon! Let’s go! Let’s get this figured before you go Postal here.” She tells Crimson and ushers them down the nearest hallway.

“See yah, Carrots!” Nick winks at me and slaps Red’s rear.

She giggles shyly and nuzzles him… _**LIKE A SLUT!**_ My nose twitches and…

“Oh… Bell!” One of my sisters calls sweetly, “You must be sooooo hurt after that horrible fox attacked you! Why don’t we come to me room so I can tend to your wounds?”

“Get away THOT!” Jonathan, my not so manly brother, says annoyed, “His heart must be aching after that cold heartless vixen left him for Nick.” He looks at Bell and smiles, “He needs some goof ole’male bonding to get better!”

_I REALLY don’t want to know the meaning of that sentence._

Bell’s nose twitches and he silently turns away and runs into the hallway after Red.

“NO! WAIT!” A cousin of my pleads and then turns to my siblings, “This is your fault!”

They start bickering and then...

“Judy!” My Mom calls!

“The foxes are going to leave now… right?!” Dad asks anxiously.

 _Sigh!_ “Dad, I have bigger problems right now.” I look at the foxes cheering and or playing happily with the little ones from the newest litters, “They look harmless.”

“That’s what they like you to think!” He says, watching suspiciously as one of them squeezes my sister’s fluffy tail.

I roll my eyes and run in the direction Nick and the others went, leaving the chaotic living room behind me.

As soon as I arrive at the living room where Nick and the others are, I see them sitting on the couches, staring at each other as if a firefight is about to begin.

“Red...” Sarah sighs, You don’t need to worry about Nick. I won’t let him get hurt… now please can you let us talk to him?”

Crimson and Bell glare at Nick with expressions that say quite the opposite about his personal safety.

Red, sitting on the couch in front in front of them, narrows her eyes and huffs indignantly, pressing her chest against Nick’s torso.

My nose twitches and I cross my arms annoyed. _She was acting all lovey dovey with Bell not too long ago and now she’s all over Nick._ “What are you doing?”

Sarah looks at me distressed, “I’m trying to have a serious conversation with Nick about… all of this. So I suggested she could go to the kitchen make him a snack but...” She massages her forehead, “Red is jealous.”

“Now that I got my mate you want to steal him from me.” Red snarls softly.

_I see..._

“Red, I can keep an eye on them if you want.” I smile, “This way no one will do anything funny to Nick while you’re away.” _And I’ll be able to ask this fox what the heck is his deal in all of this!_

Red’s ears perk up and she smiles, “Would you do that for me?”

I nod and she grins cutely.

“Thanks Judy!” Red yips but then tenses up and glares at Sarah and the others.

“We will be very quick.” Sarah says, “He’ll be with you before you even finish cooking.”

Red narrows her eyes at her and then at Bell and Crimson, “Brother… if you touch him then I won’t forgive you.”

Crimson’s ears lay flat on the back of his head and he nods reluctantly.

Red then looks at Nick with starry eyes, “What do you want to eat?”

“Hmmm...” Nick ponders. He glances at me and then grins, groping Red’s rear end.

_Perverted fox!_

“Why don’t you you surprise me!” He says amused, “Then I’ll have time for a quick bath before you’re done.”

Red wags her tail energetically and nods, “Alright!” She then… leans closer to him and licks his lips.

Nick licks her back and I scowl a little as the red furred vixen stands leaves the room.

We stay silent for a few seconds and then Bell and Crimson both stand up at the same time. Sarah and I hold them down the best we can and she snarls annoyed, “Stop! You’re behaving like children.”

She then looks at Nick and sighs, “Look, I’ll be honest here. What are your intentions with my cousin?”

I turn curiously and stare at him.

Nick glances at me for a second and grins, “You know, the usual. I think she’s a very sweet vixen and I like her a lot.” _BULLSHIT! He barely knows her!_

I hear the males breathing heavily in anger.

“Uhum...” Sarah huffs, looking as if she is not entirely believing him. She narrows her eyes at him but Nick just does his best to smile innocently.

The vixen then rolls her eyes, “It’s just that I worry about Red a lot you know. She’s a really sweet vixen and she takes this whole _“finding the perfect mate”_ stuff pretty seriously.” She says sternly, “Red has some abandonment issues because of her father and I would hate to see her get hurt…”

Nick’s eyes wander from her to Bell and then to Crimson and his sword. He gulps softly and smiles, “You’re worrying too much! I’ll make Red the happiest vixen alive.” He says with determination… making my ears drop a little.

Sarah stares at him for a moment and then shrugs, “Alright. Take care of her then.”

“Then if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to the shower!” Nick smiles, quickly standing up and fleeing the room like the wind.

 _Not on my watch Slick!_ I run after him and before he can disappear inside the hallway I call him, “Nick!”

He looks back at me curiously and my nose twitches in annoyance, “Why are trying to become Red’s mate?”

“I already am her mate, Fluff.” He grins smugly.

“That’s not what I meant!” _Dumb fox!_ My foot stomps the floor in anger and I cross my arms, “Why are you even going after her? She’s weird.” _And kind of slutty._

“She has a **big bushy tail**!” Nick looks at me as if he had won the lottery and leans down, looking me straight in the eyes, “I wouldn’t pass on an offer like this… unless…” He chuckles, “... a much better girl confessed her love to me, making me forget all about Red.”

 _GASP!_ “Nick!” I look shocked at him and he grins like the devil.

“You’re scum!” I say disgusted.

His smile disappears and I fume angrily.

“I can’t believe you would turn Red away if a vixen with a bigger bushy tail appeared.” I turn my back on him and walk back the way I came. _I can’t believe how shallow he is!_

“Carrots?!” Nick mutters dumbly.

“Go! Take your shower!” I huff, “Don’t worry! I won’t tell her crazy brother that you’re the enemy of all females.”

Nick’s jaw drops and he sighs, shaking his head like the pervert he is, “Alright, Carrots.” He mutters as he walks away.

_I’m going to tell Mammal Resources on him._

“I’m not done with him!” Bell says annoyed.

“Me neither.” Crimson snarls.

Sarah groans as their bickering continues, “Red has already chosen him so nothing any of you will say or do will change it.”

_Nick needs to go through some sort of course to teach him how to respect women before he does something that will reflect badly on the whole ZPD._

“She’ll listen to me, I’m her brother.” Crimson says without much confidence.

Sarah looks annoyed at them, “You two need to stop being crybabies about it.”

_I can’t believe he had the audacity to look into my eyes and tell me that if a better girl came along he would ditch Red and…_

“Ah!” My ears drop and I cover my mouth in shock. _He was looking at me. He was_ _ **REALLY**_ _looking at me._ My cheeks heat up and I gulp. _He… he was hitting on me? Wasn’t him?! Oh shit… he was!_

I groan and feel the urge to tear my ears off. _Judy Hopps you dumb bunny what the hell were you thinking?! It all makes sense now! Nick is using Red to tease me… oh no. Poor Red._

The two males take one look at her and then mumble some VERY indecent and insulting names as they walk away with grumpy looks on their faces.

 _OH NO! POOR NICK! If they find out about this then they’ll beat him up._ “Bell!” I call, but he ignores me, “Is it okay to let them go? What if they go after Nick?” I ask worriedly.

“Judy.” Sarah sighs and puts a paw on my shoulder, “Sometimes, you have to let people do their things and not worry about it.”

My nose twitches, “But Crimson is crazy and Bell is acting weird too as if he...”

“My father was a Zootopian you know. I had a relatively normal household my entire life...” She says tiredly, “… but I lived in Terra.” She looks at me with eyes full of wisdom, “If you think what is happening today is crazy, you know nothing. Imagine living in a country where **they** are considered normal people and we would be the odd ones.”

“Ah...” My ears drop and I feel an enormous sense of pity towards her, “I’m sorry.” _I can’t imagine how bad it must’ve been for her. But still…_ ”What if Crimson tries to...”

“Don’t worry about Nick. He’ll be fine.” Sarah smiles and rubs the back of her neck tiredly, “Crimson is far from the most dangerous mammal he has gotten involved with today.”

My ears drop and I look confused at her. _What does she mean about that?!_

.

* * *

 

.

“Judy! Having foxes around is so handy! Now I know why you wanted Nick to become your partner!” Natalie, one of my sisters, giggles as she ogles a platinum fox, one of the Terran tods, carrying a box for her as if it was nothing.

I roll my eyes and say, “Sure… but you shouldn’t be pestering them to do your chores.”

“Heh! It’s not a problem.” The fox chuckles, “We have to pay for our stay somehow.”

“You’re staying tonight?”

“Yup, we’re going to leave after tomorrow! We’re thinking of doing a barbecue before going back. Not everyday you can say you had bunnies grill your burgers!” He says amused and then starts following my sister around.

_I wonder how Mom and Dad are feeling about their new unwanted helpers!_

I giggle and then someone sits by my side on the dining room.

“Nick!” I mutter and my heart beats faster.

“Hey Carrots.” He says a little nervously and chuckles awkwardly.

We stare at each other for a while and then I gulp. _Fluff it! I’m going to do it!_

“Nick… when you said you were waiting for a better girl to come along and declare herself to you...” My heart beats a million times per second and I feel my throat drying up, “… what if I did it?”

Nick’s smile disappears and his eyes suddenly widen in surprise.

“...”

We stare at each other and my chest tightens in anticipation. _C’mon Nick! Say something!_

“...” He keeps silent, staring at me with a dumb look on his face.

“I know I said I wanted Bell to be romantic to me but...” My nose twitches and I say nervously, “I...” I look shyly at him, “I wouldn’t mind if you did it… I mean, being romantic to me.” _Oh my God! What am I saying! We’re sitting on the dining table! This is so indecent!_

“Ah...” Nick gulps and his jaw trembles for a while before he shows me a genuine smile, “Well, if that’s the case Carrots! Then I could...”

‘Thump!’

Bell and Crimson sit in front of us, on the other side of the table. Nick takes one look at them, his ears lay flat on his head and he goes silent.

_No… NO! What were you going to say?! I need to know!_

“Has my sister already finished cooking?” Crimson asks, not taking his eyes off Nick.

My nose twitches in fury, “No! She’s still there!” _They ruined it!_

“Where’s Sarah?” Bell asks absent minded.

“She went to my room to rest!” I mutter annoyed. _I don’t want neither Red to go after him when Nick and her stop being… whatever they think they are._

And speaking of the devil...

“Hey guys!” Red yips excited, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food in her paws. She giggles happily and places three sandwiches on the table, one for Nick, one for Crimson and one for her.

She sits by Nick’s side and hugs his arm, nuzzling his neck, “What were you guys talking about?”

We mumble some annoyed answers and Crimson and her start eating their sandwiches. _She took all of this time to make three sandwiches. She’s going to be a bad house wife._

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She asks shyly, seeing that Nick has not touched his plate.

He looks at her and then glances fearfully at Crimson before answering, “Sure...” He picks up the sandwich and Red watches attentively as he gives it a small bite.

Suddenly, Nick’s eyes widen. _Heh! I hope that tastes horrible!_

Nick then takes a big bite out of it and looks at her, “This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life.” _Ah c’mon! It can’t be that good._

Red smiles bashfully and gazes lovingly at him, “Thanks! It’s a fox favorite back at home!”

“And it’s here too!” Nick licks his lips, eating voraciously.

_I hope he gets a stomachache!_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” We hear a scream coming out of the kitchen and one of my little sisters comes running out from within.

My nose twitches and I stand up confused, “Jenifer! What’s wrong?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” She screams in pure terror as she runs away.

“What has gotten into her?” Red giggles amused.

I glance at her and then walk in the kitchen’s direction, “I don’t know! But I’m going to find ouAAAAAH!”

I open the kitchen’s door and my blood freezes inside my veins. There are blood stains all over the sink and there’s a pool of blood forming in the ground.

_Oh…. Oh my God! I..._

“BLEEEEERGH!” I throw up, barely managing to keep standing in front of the gruesome scene. The bile burns my throat and I look upon the carnage with teary eyes.

_What… what happened here?!_

“Ewwwww, Judy! I know that I left a mess in there but you don’t need to be a drama queen about it!” Red giggles, “I’m going to clean it after I eat.”

“CLEAN IT?! I’LL NEED A CSI TEAM TO CLEAN THIS...” _Wait a second… SHE DID IT?!_ “Red, what did you do?!” I ask feeling my body going numb.

Nick and Bell take one peek inside of the kitchen and then freeze in place, Crimson just ignores it and keeps eating.

She tilts her head to the side confused and says, “I made sandwiches!”

 _No… she couldn’t! She wouldn’t!_ My heart beats faster and I gulp, “You said they were a fox favorite… right?”

“Yup! Your family has all this fine fresh ingredients running around so I figured no one would miss one of them!” She answers innocently, like a kit.

Nick gags and starts coughing in disgust and Bell gasps as he looks at her.

 _Ah!_ Tears roll down my cheeks and I ask furiously, “RED! WHO IS IN THOSE SANDWICHES?!”

.

* * *

 

.

“… we’ll miss you sweetie.” Mom says sadly.

I see a few of my younger sisters weeping inconsolably and I wipe some of my own tears.

“You brightened our lives and it is horrible that you had to go so soon, taken from us so tragically.” Mom cries as the casket is lowered down the cold hole in the ground, “Goodbye Clucky, you were the best pet chicken any bunny could have asked for. We all know you’re in a better place now.”

“This is a waste of good food.” Red mutters sadly.

I look annoyed at her and she clears her throat.

“I’m sorry.” She says uncomfortably, “I didn’t know you didn’t use chickens for food here.”

 _Sigh…_ I nod and look down as they close the hole, “It’s fine… no one is mad at you.” _Everyone is sad about it but… if there’s anyone here to blame then it’s me. I knew her country has a different culture from ours and I let her roam free… it’s not wonder Pigma ran away as soon as he heard her name and where she’s from._

_I shouldn’t have kept her unsupervised! That’s a mistake I won’t commit again!_

“Let’s go.” I grab her paw and pull her along, “We need to go to bed.” _I feel like hugging a stuffed toy and crying today._

“Okay.” She says softly and follows me silently, like a little kit.

We arrive to my room with no problems. I take one look at Sarah, happily sleeping with earplugs on so she can’t be disturbed, and then point to the empty mattress on the ground.

“You can sleep in that. There are blankets in the closet and you can wake me up if need anything.” _Gosh, I’m so tired._ I’m just going to lie down and sleep like the dead.

Red turns her back to me and starts undressing, so I do the same. I put on my pajamas and then glance at the vixen and see her rummaging through her traveling bag.

My nose twitches and I ask curiously, “What’s with all the fur dyes?”

“Ah.” She closes the bag and looks nervously at me.

We stare at each other for a while and scratch the back of my head confused, “Do you dye your fur.”

She looks shyly at me at and nods, “I… am a silver fox.” _I see, I dyed my fur light blue once when I was a little bun. Thank gosh I managed to burn the photos of the family album._

She looks cutely at me and I yawn, “God night, Red.”

She wags her tail, “Bye Judy. See you tomorrow.” She stands up naked and starts leaving my room.

I step in front of her, barring her way, “Where are you going?”

She smiles, “I’m going to sleep in Nick’s room!”

 _Sigh…_ I look at her and cross my arms, “Really?”

Red nods, “He’s my mate and today is a good day you know!” She giggles like a school girl and wags her tail, putting her paws on her cheeks shyly, “I’m fertile so we’re going to make lots of kits!”

 _Oh for fluffs sake!_ I groan and feel the urge to throw my arms up. _This indecent vixen! Can’t she give me a break? She just murdered one of our beloved pet chickens in cold blood and now this!_

I point at her and say,“If you think I’m going to let you defile my friend and the sanctity of my family home with your lewd acts then you are gravely mistaken.”

She crosses her arms and grins smugly, “With the number of kids your mother has pumped out by now I guess this place has been soiled enough.”

“Eeeeeew!” _I did not need that image!_ “Still, that’s a no!” I say resolute.

Red stares at me for a few moments and then asks, “Have you ever played a Batman game?”

“Who’s Batman aaarrgh!” I cry painfully as she suddenly starts choking me.

“Shhhh! Shhhh! No pain, just dreams!” She mutters softly, strangling the life out of me.

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER! OH GOD!_ I thrash and try to punch her but she’s too strong and doesn’t let me go.

“In the arms of an angel...” She sings sweetly, “… fly away from here...”

_SARAH! OH GOD SARAH HELP ME PLEASE!_

The vixen in question doesn’t notice the cold blooded murder going on beside her and my silent pleas fall on deaf ears because of those damn earplugs she’s wearing.

_Oh God! No! My vision is going dark! Please, I don’t want to die!_

“From this dark cold hotel room...” Re smiles wickedly, “And the endlessness that you fear...”

_YOU… FUCKING… PSYCHO!_

.

* * *

 

.

“Nick, where are we going?” I cry as he pulls me forcibly my my ears.

“Shut up.” He snarls.

I look shocked at my friend as he drags me down the road in a dark scary forest.

“Nick?!” I call him again and then he grabs me by my neck.

I squirm in pain and he growls, “I don’t need you anymore Fluff.” He lifts me from the ground and then throws me inside a cold steel trash can.

I huff nervously and then stand up with difficulty, “NICK!” I call despaired… and see him turning his back on me.

“I got myself a big bushy tailed babe that will give me lots of kits, Carrots.” He says, holding a baby fox in his arm while he puts his other paw on a silver vixen’s back.

The silver fox vixen nuzzles him, licking his face affectionately and Nick chuckles, “I’m done taking the trash out, let’s go babe.”

.

* * *

 

.

“ **YOU MOTHERFUCKER!** ” I reach out and strangle the… the…

I blink a few times and see myself trying to grasp the air. _Ah… it was all a dream… haha… all a dream!_ I let my arms fall to the side and sigh. _Gosh, for a second there I… WAIT A SECOND!_

I jump out of my bed and search for the psycho bitch! Sarah is sleeping peacefully in her mattress, but Red is nowhere to be found. _Oh God! For how long did I sleep? GASP! She must have went after Nick!_

I run out of my room, moving at full speed. _I swear to God if that vixen touched one strand of fur on his body I will kick her all the way back to Terra!_ I stop in front of Nick’s room and nearly break the door open.

“NICK!” I call but to my horror other than Nick’s clothes scattered on the floor, the room is empty.


	7. He definitively regrets his decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No artwork for the chapter this time, sorry.
> 
> I have been super busy in my new job, that's why I have decided to split this chapter in two so you guy wouldn't have to wait a long time for the release. The next chapter will have some pieces of art for it, so look forward to it!

I can feel my grin growing with each passing moment as Carrots, Big Marshmallow and the Creepy Siscon stare dumbfounded at me.

“Nick… what the hell are you doing?!” _Carrots looks so cute when she gets bamboozled._

 _Now, for the first part of my plan._ “ **I** am winning this free for all and claiming my female.” I announce proudly.

“WHAT?!” They scream in shock.

“You were not part of the fight!” Marshmallow complains.

“You were the judge.” Siscon adds.

Red stares at me, still confused. _Just as planned!_

“I was inside the circle at all times...” I chuckle, “… and I never said I was the judge! I just helped settle some rules so that no one got seriously hurt.” He gives Red a loving look and says softly, “I didn’t want to hurt your brother in the fight.”

Siscon and Carrots then start complaining and as I dismiss Carrots calling me gay as part of my strategy, Red smiles.

“Whoa, that was so cunning.” She wags her tail non stop.

One of Judy’s annoying sisters makes a comment to which I instantly give a verbal bitch slap.

Red grins even more and I can see the glint in her eyes as she looks at me.

“Heh...” Siscon shakes his head and drops his scowl, “Alright, I think I overreacted a little! This is not a big deal.” He says with a smile.

_Ah… I didn’t expect him to be cool with this. Maybe he has seen trough the ruse and calmed do…_

“ **IMA KILL YOU!** ” He snarls, reaching for his sword and aiming it at me.

_Oh fuck!_

I’m in the middle of the process of giving up and running away from the crazy armed psycho when Red hugs me.

Her soft female body presses against me as she holds me protectively and I gulp down dryly. _This is not the time nor place to get a hard on but..._

“Red… I’m trying to kill this worthless maggot, can you get out of the way for a second.”

“No!” She snarls.

_This… this is awesome! She’s protecting me! So that means that stuff about being the mate of the winner was true after all. That’s good, cause my whole plan was riding on the fact she would want to be my girlfriend for a while._

As they bicker like little girls, I smile and look at Carrots jealous face. _Oh yeah! Don’t think I didn’t notice it Carrots. You’re the kind of girl that likes to go after guys that ignore you or are already tied down!_

The Siscon badmouths me and Red huffs annoyed, “Nick used his cunning! Like a true fox should! And he’s a cop, so he cant be weak!”

 _Well, that’s my cue._ “You heard the lady!” I put a paw on her hips and lick her cheek affectionately, “She has chosen.”

_The angry look of jealousy on Carrots face is worth all the money in the world._

Suddenly, Sarah claps her paws and convinces the two defeated males to stand down. _Red’s angry look might have helped as well._

Then, as the cheers of the crowd fill the room, I turn to my temporary girlfriend. Red smiles bashfully, hugging my chest in a shy manner. _Damn, it’s hard to believe she’s the same girl that was throwing herself at Marshmallow a while back. But I guess she did that to get a mate as fast as possible, considering her crazy siscon of a brother would get in the way eventually._

I caress her cheek a little and she smiles to me. _She’s super cute. If I hadn’t met Carrots… damn! I need to get this farce over with as soon as possible, so Red doesn’t get hurt. I have to remember she’s not really my mate._

Sarah then calls us, ushering us to follow her. As we leave the room I glance over my shoulder and grin.

Carrots is glaring at us **so much!**

I chuckle and wink at her, “See yah, Carrots!” I softly slap Red’s ass and… _DAMN! This is one fine booty! No wonder Marshmallow was going nuts over it._

Red giggles, nuzzling me, and Carrots nearly pops a vein in anger. _Hehe! This is going to be easier than I thought._

As we walk down the hallway, Red hugs me tighter and tighter. I can’t help but to chuckle a little and pet her head. Then, out on the corner of my eye, Marshmallow glares at me with bloody murder in his eyes.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. _Bunnies sure are dumb. I told him to not lose his cool in case someone stole Red from him. Because that someone would be_ _ **me**_ _! He should know he’s going to get her in the end. It’s all part of my plan._

_Step one, win the free for all and get Red as a mate._

_Step two, Make Carrots as jealous as possible so she comes out and declares herself to me._

_Step three, before Red falls in love with me, I will convince her that Marshmallow is a better male and will make her leave me for him._

I grin proudly and chuckle. _This plan is perfect. It’s a win-win situation for everyone. The only difficult part will be step three. It’s going to be hard to make Red not look at me and think I’m the best male she has ever seen in her life, because I am. But I’ll find a way._

We sit on several couches and I snuggle with my temporary girlfriend. Sarah sighs as Siscon and Marshmallow glare at me.

“What’s it that you wanted to tell me?” _It’s better if I seize control of this conversation before one of those two starts whining again._

“The list of names for out kits.” Red nuzzles my neck.

_Wait a second! What kits?!_

Red smiles cutely, “It’s really sweet of you to do so, cousin, but I have already picked the names up to ours first five sons and daughters.” She then snarls, “So leave us alone… and take Crimson with you.”

_Sons?! Daughters?! FIVE OF EACH!_

I glance at Red, nearly laughing at her joke, and… _ah._ My heart beats faster and I gulp dryly. _She doesn’t look like she’s joking about this._

“Red, there’s something else I wanted to discuss with Nick.” Sarah says in a calming manner, “If you could let me talk to him in private for a moment.”

“No.” Red grips my shirt.

I stare distrustfully at Siscon and Marshmallow and nod.

_I have to agree with Red. One is gripping his paws into fists and the other looks ready to chop me in half with that sword. I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave me alone with them right now._

“You want to steal him from me.” Red growls at Sarah.

Sarah nearly facepaws, “I’m not! He’s your mate and I respect that, Red. You don’t need to worry about Nick. I won’t let him get hurt… now can you please let us talk to him?”

“What are you doing?” Carrots asks, stopping near us with an angry look on her face. _So adowable!_

Red’s tail curls around me and my ears lay flat on my head for a moment. _Now that I think of it… wouldn’t me using Red to make Carrots jealous just make Carrots super angry?_

I resist the urge to slap myself and force my paw down… right on Red’s ass. _Shit! It definitively would! Carrots might even end up strangling me for real in the end…_

 _Damn, this booty really is good._ Before I notice it, my paw follows my male instincts and fondles Red’s behind.

She then gazes at me with loving eyes and ask softly, “What do you want to eat?”

 _What… ah, she’s going to cook for me!_ “Hmmm...” _This booty of her is so calming. Therapeutic even!_ “Why don’t you surprised me!” I shrug, “Then I’ll have time for a quick bath before you’re done.”

“Alright!” She yips excitedly and…

She licks my lips. I growl under my breath and lick back, lashing against her soft warm tongue… _WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!_

I stop myself doing anything else and Red wags her tail as she leaves the room.

“What are your intentions with my cousin?” _Wha..._

They all stare at me and my heart skips a beat. I manage to keep a grin and hide my nervousness as I respond, “You know, the usual stuff. I think she’s a very sweet vixen and I like her a lot.” _God damn it Wilde. That sounded like a middleschooler talking about his crush. You’re the hustle king! You could’ve done better than that._

_Okay! I screwed up a little bit. But c’mon. I never had a cute vixen like this offering to cook a meal for me before. And when she licked my lips, damn! Her musk was so strong I thought I was going to…_

Sarah stares at me, as if expecting for an answer.

 _What the hell was she talking about? Ah screw it._ “You’re worrying too much. I’ll make Red the happiest vixen alive.”

“Alright, take care of her then.” She responds.

 _Phew!_ I take a deep breath to calm down. _Okay Wilde, you ignored that Red is a good looking vixen and that she’ll use that against you. But you can’t fall for her feminine wiles. Remember your end goal._

I then notice the bulge in my pants and nearly gasp in shock, “Then if you’ll excuse me. I’m off to the shower.” I don’t wait for an answer before I stand up and leave, doing the best to conceal my erection.

I mentally slap myself to keep my composure. _I’m going to go to the bathroom_ _to_ _take a_ _ **very**_ _cold shower and when I meet Red again I won’t let my lower head_ _d_ _o the thinking. Though, it would be easier if she used something to mask her musk._

“Nick!” Carrots suddenly calls me.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

I glance back over my shoulder so Carrots can’t see my tent up.

Her cute nose twitches, “Why are you trying to become Red’s mate?”

_Ah… AHA! The plan is working as expected!_

I grin smugly, “I already am her mate, Fluff.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Carrots responds to my needling just like I hoped and her foot thumps the floor in rage, “Why are you even going after her? She’s weird.” She sounds furious.

_YES! I knew it would work, but damn, it worked fast._

“She has a **big bushy tail**! I would never pass on an offer like this… unless...” I chuckle happily and look her straight in the eyes. _It’s time for the final jab!_ “… a much better girl confessed her love to me, making me forget all about Red.” I say, with a **heavy** implication in my voice.

Carrots gasps, “Nick!” She looks shocked at me.

_Oh yeah, Carrots! You’ll have to admit your feelings and confess to me! Now, c’mon! Smile and tell me how much you love this fox right here!_

“You’re scum!” _She sounds… disgusted?!_

“I can’t believe you would turn Red away if a vixen with a bigger bushy tail appeared.” She turns her back to me in anger.

_I what?_

“Carrots?!” _The hell is she talking about? Bushy tails…_

“Go! Take your shower!” She huffs and walks away, “Don’t worry! I won’t tell her brother you’re the enemy of all females.”

 _Holy shit! She thinks I meant another vixen! How dense can she be?! Sigh. Dumb bunny._ “Alright, Carrots.” I shake my head and walk away. _It’s not as if I was being subtle. How the hell did she score so high at the academy logic exams?_

_._

* * *

 

_._

I turn on the cold shower and shiver a little. _If that damn interspecies dating guide worked I wouldn’t be going through all of this trouble._

_Maybe I could..._

Suddenly, I feel a cold sharp object pressing against my throat and someone grips the back of my neck violently.

“There’s no one here to protect you know **you fucking piece of shit.** ” Siscon growls darkly.

Gulp, “Hey… brother in law.” I say nervously, “What... are you doing here?”

_Why does he have a fricking knife?_

He growls, his warm breath hitting the back of my head,“If you think I’m going to let a scumfuck bastard like you take advantage of **my** little sister then you’re an even bigger idiot than you look like.” He presses the knife against my throat, prickling the skin under my fur, “You’ll die before you have the chance to defile Red.”

_Holy shit! He’s crazy. I thought he just wanted to kick my ass before… but he really wants to kill me. Talk about being overprotective. But this is not the first time I got into a sticky situation._

My heart beats faster and I chuckle nervously, “Hey, is that a second knife you got down there or are you happy to see me naked?” _Genius, Wilde. Genius._

“What the...” Crimson, the creepy siscon, sounds as confused as I hoped he would be.

 _Now that he’s distracted._ I grin, “You could kill me now, but Red wouldn’t like it would she?” I ask and glance back as much as I can to take a look at his face.

He opens his mouth to retort but quickly closes it, staying silent. _Bingo!_

“Look, brother in law, I know you’re not happy with the current situation.” I relax and say amicably, “But you need to chill down and…”

He suddenly slams me against the wall.

“AAARGH!” _This reminds me of my younger days when I began my life of crime. Not the part about being beat up naked inside a bathroom… just the part about being beat up._

“I know what you’re getting at, Wilde, but that won’t work on me.” Siscon smiles and his light blue eyes shine with a crazy glint in them, “Even if I kill you, she **will** forgive me.”

 _Hey! Hey! Wait a second!_ I open my mouth to respond but in a quick movement he slashes the knife at me. _Oh mother! I’m sorry I never told you that it was I that broke the TV! Judy, I love you!_

As I close my eyes and start listing my regrets, waiting for the inevitable end… but it never comes.

“Though, killing you would arrant me a lot of unnecessary trouble.” Crimson says calmly.

I open one of my eyes and he glares coldly at me, “Let’s make a deal. You’ll leave my sister alone and I won’t kill you.” He then points the knife at me, “But if you hurt her in any way… I’ll kill you.”

Gulp. _I heard this line LOTS of times. But somehow this time it sounds way scarier than before. Damn, Carrots would be mad at me right now. I can’t just roll with it. I’m a cop for fuck’s sake._

“I’ll let you know that you’re threatening a cop.” I snarl with all the authority and manliness I can muster.

“So what?” Siscon smiles like a devil, “You have until tomorrow.”

_TOMORROW?! But that’s too soon! I…_

I stare at the crazy look on his face as he leaves and my blood freezes inside my veins. _Damn it, Nick. Why did you go after the one with the crazy brother?_

_Okay! I need to get out of here, fast._

I take the quickest shower of my life and then dry my fur and get dressed in record time. Then as I run out of the bathroom I collide with a solid wall of muscles and soft white fur.

“Ouch… motherfu...” I rub my nose and look at Marshmallow.

_Ok… he doesn’t look happy._

“You fucking asshole.” He glares at me, “You tricked me.”

I take one good look at his arms and legs and my ears lay flat on my head. _If Carrots kicks already hurt, I don’t even want to see what this guy is capable of._

“Marshmallow! My dude! My pal! Bud, friend!” I chuckle nervously, “I didn’t trick you. I just...”

“Shut up, you filthy liar.” He steps forward and pokes my chest, “If you do anything to Red...” He closes his paw into a fist and his blood red eyes shine with murderous intent, “Watch your back.” He says furiously and then turns around, storming off the bathroom.

“Ah...” I facepaw and groan.

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! What’s this? ‘Threaten a Nick’ day?! That big dumb bunny didn’t even let me talk. The plan was never to steal her from him in the first place, I’m just borrowing her for a while at best. Sigh… and now he’s mad and isn’t going to listen to me._

_I need a drink._

I shake my head and take a step towards the…

I stop and glare at the door, “Anyone else waiting to threaten good ole’Nick?” After waiting for a while I sigh relieved and leave.

.

* * *

 

.

_Okay! Think, Wilde, think! You need to find a way to make Red want to leave you, without hurting her feelings… damn it._

I sigh and sit in a char at the long dining table table. _I’m screwed. I’m too handsome… she’ll never want to leave me._

“Nick!” Carrots says excitedly.

 _Huh?!_ I look to my side and notice her there. _Wait! She’s not mad at me anymore?!_ “Hey, Carrots.”

_I want to tell her about the whole plan but… she would kill me before Siscon could even get his paws on me._

“Nick… when you said you were waiting for a better girl to come along and declare herself to you...” Her nose twitches cutely, “...what if I did it?”

 _Ah… she… the plan worked but… C’MON!_ I fight back the urge to beat myself. _Damn it! If I knew it was going to be THIS EASY then I would have come up with a simpler plan._

“I know I said I wanted Bell to be romantic to me but...” Her nose twitches cutely, “I… I wouldn’t mind if you did it… I mean, being romantic to me.”

“Ah...” _I need to act now! I can deal with the rest later._ “Well, if that’s the case, Carrots. Then I could...”

‘Thump.’

My heart skips a beat and my neck creaks as I turn to look… them. Marshmallow and Siscon glare at me from the other side of the table.

Gulp. _I’m so fucked._

“Has my sister already finished cooking?” Siscon is looking at me as if **I** am the meal.

_Alright! I need to change the steps. I’ll prioritize getting Red to dump me before I respond to Carrots feelings. I don’t want these two to kill me thinking I’m trying to cheat on Red or anything._

“Hey guys!” Suddenly, the female that might end up getting me killed, comes out of the kitchen, holding a tray of food in her paws.

She places one of the three sandwiches in front of me and I furrow my brows. _She took this long to make sandwiches?! And what’s this smell? It’s not bad but… I never felt it before._

Red then sits by my side and asks expectantly, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

 _Hell no! I dunno what’s in this…_ I look at Siscon and gulp before smiling a little to her, “Sure...” _Fuck, it. I’ll eat and… if this tastes bad I might be able to use the bad taste as an excuse to break up with her! It will be a petty excuse but it’s better than nothing._

I pick up the sandwich and take a small bite out of…

_Oh my God! I think I might be falling in love with this vixen!_

I take another bite out of it, a BIG one this time and my mouth feels like it’s in heaven, “This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life!” I say with my mouth half full, looking happily at the wonderful vixen responsible for this heaven sent cuisine.

Red giggles cutely and gazes lovingly at me, “Thanks! It’s a fox favorite back at home!”

 _I love her!_ I lick my lips, “And it’s here too!” Each bite I take just makes me want more! _Almost as if it was a drug!_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Someone screams annoyingly.

_Whatever, it’s not my problem. This is supposed to be a mini vacation for me, so I can let Carrots take care of it._

Carrots eaves the table and a little while later Red follows her. I look at the leftovers of Red’s sandwich and lick my lips. _She’s not going to miss this. I’m her boyfriend, for the moment, after all. So, it’s only expected that I will eat whatever she can’t or was to slow to finish._

As I eat Red’s sandwich I hear Carrots fussing about the fox favorite sandwiches. _Is she jealous she didn’t get a sandwich too?_ I look at them and… what’s inside that kitchen?

_WHAT THE FUCK! OH GOD! It looks like a fricking horror movie was cast in there._

Red then laughs and yips, “ Yup! Your family has all this fine fresh ingredients running around so I figured no one would miss one of them! ”

_No..._

_._

* * *

 

_._

I watch the casket and regret grips my heart.Thankfully all of the foxes are grouped together, so I don’t have to face Carrots right now.

I shake my head and sigh, “I still can’t believe I ate a chicken.” _I ate a being that was alive… well, I eat fish and bugs all of the time but this is different. That sandwich was someone’s pet._

Suddenly, I feel a paw gripping my shoulder tightly, claws nearly burying in my flesh, “You motherfucker.” Siscon snarls, “You ate Red’s sandwich.”

 _Oh for fuck’s sake. I don’t want to deal with this right now._ I glare at Siscon, “So what if I ate her sandwich? She wasn’t going to eat it anyway.”

He growls viciously, baring his fangs, “Her lips touched that sandwich, you son of a whore! You had no right…”

“I’m her mate, brother-in-law!” I grin and needle venomously, “My lips are going to touch **way more** than her sandwich tonight.”

Crimson freezes, staring dumbfounded at me. His scowl then disappears and he smiles, as if he was meeting a friend, “I’ll give you some time pray to whatever Gods you may acknowledge.” His light blue eyes stare coldly at me, “I’m going to kill you today.”

Before I can come up with a counter he turns his back on me and disappears into the crowd. _Hmpf! Crazy weirdo! If I want to go and mate with Red I will do it. He can’t stop me and I’m not going to cower anymore. Not that I’ll do anything to Red, but I could if I wanted._ I turn back to the funeral and see the sandwich being placed in the casket.

“That’s waste of a good sandwich though.” _I can’t believe I was scared of Siscon before. He is not going to kill me, he’s just a crazy overprotective brother. That sword is just for show… he wouldn’t..._

“Ah, cheer up mate.” A platinum fox named Greg slaps my shoulder and smiles, “I know Red makes great sandwiches and it’s a shame they buried it but you’re her mate now so I bet she’ll make more for you if you ask her.”

A red fox nods and smiles, “I would love to get home after work and have Red serve me some sandwiches… wearing just an apron.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

_Ah, that would be nice. Carrots waiting for me..._

“Heh! It would be easier for Crimson to be there, sharpening his sword.” Greg nudges the red fox and both of them laugh.

My ears lay flat in my head and I gulp, “So… Siscon… Crimson, said he would kill me later. Do you guys think I should worry about it?” I ask chuckling.

“Oh yeah.” Greg nods.

“Definitively.” The other fox responds, “Though, he does tell that to anyone who tries to date Red. He never killed anyone, **yet** , but he did rough guys up.”

_Ah… that’s not so bad._

“No, no. He killed one guy remember...” Greg scratches his chin, “… that Jonny Whatshisname...”

“Ah, that’s right.” The red fox nods.

_The fuck?!_

The red fox chuckles, “We all kind of wanted to be with Red, in part to mess with Crimson, but dealing with him is kind of scary. I gotta give props to you though, you have brass balls.”

“What?” I whine nervously.

“Here, I think I have a video of it.” Greg says and takes his phone off his pocket. He searches for a while and then exclaims, “Aha!”

The video starts playing. It shows two foxes, Siscon and someone else, in the middle of a bar, glaring at each other. The onlookers stare silently at them keeping their distance.

“I’m not going to repeat it, Jonny.” Crimson puts a paw on the hilt of his sword and says calmly,

The fox in front of Crimson then snarls, “I don’t care what you think your relationship with Red is in your creepy little head. She’s not yours, she’s **mine** and tonight I’m going to pop her cherry and make it official, so get out of my...”

I watch in horror as in a flash the red fox’s head flies from his neck. His lifeless body fall to the floor like a broken doll and blood splurges out of his neck. My jaw drops and Siscon’s steel sword glints as he looks at the corpse in front of him.

The video then ends and Greg says, “I was drunk as hell when this happened.”

“What the fuck!” I gulp and look nervously at them, “He killed him! Why is he not in jail?”

“Oh. We found Jonny was a drug dealer. Crimson used that as an excuse for killing him.” Greg responds.

_AND? Just because he was a criminal that didn’t give Siscon the right to kill him. Oh God! That maniac is a murderer and I just pissed him off… even more than before._

I look nervously at Red. _I need to make her break up with me, right now!_

She notices me and waves shyly. I give her a fake smile and nod.

“You’re a real lucky tod.” Greg smiles, staring at her.

“Want her?” I ask hopeful.

Unfortunately, Greg doesn’t notice my offer and chuckles, “I would like to be with her but she already chose her mate.” He shrugs and mutters, “But I would like to see her real self at least once before going back to Terra.”

My ears perk up, picking up something interesting, “Her real self?”

He nods, “She’s not really a red fox. She uses fur dye and stuff to look more like Crimson.”

 _Ah!_ The gears inside my head turn at maximum speed and I smile.

_._

* * *

 

_._

I lie in my bed, my heart thumping hard in fear with each sound my ears detect. _It’s okay! Nothing is going to happen. I locked the door… and Siscon wouldn’t kill me here in the middle of the burrows. It would be a stupid crime and..._

With a sudden ‘klink’, the door unlocks. My blood freezes inside my veins. _NO!_

The door then opens, slowly, and…

“Hey, Nick.” Red smiles as she slips inside, closing the door behind her.

She’s wearing a simple white pajamas, with a top and shorts, that look cute on her. I smile awkwardly and she quickly pounces on top of the bed, lying by my side.

She stares at me with her big light blue eyes and smiles devilishly, “I thought we could use this night to know each other better.”

_Okay, she might be cute but that isn’t going to change the fact she’ll get me killed if I do what she’s implying right now. If Siscon wants to murder me just for holding paws with her than I don’t even know what he would do to me if I mated with Red._

I gulp, “So...” _I need to put my plan in action!_ I pull her close to me and nuzzle the top of her head. _I need to play this carefully._ “… what’s on your mind?” I breath through my mouth, doing my best not to smell her sweet musk.

Red looks lewdly at me for a moment but then averts her gaze shyly. To my surprise, she simply hugs me and rests her head on my chest, her paw slowly caressing the fur on my belly.

_That’s kind of nice…. Oh, SHIT!_

My heart beats faster. _I can’t get comfy. I need to..._

“Nick.” Red calls softly, “You seem tense.”

“Oh… I...” I chuckle nervously, avoiding my gaze from her, but then it hits me. _What if I did the fucking obvious?_

I look at Red and sigh, “Your brother is stressing me. He said he is going to kill me.”

Red’s eyes widen for a moment but then she sighs, “You don’t need to worry about him. He tells that to everyone. Crimson wants to help me find a good male. He just wants to make sure I’ll find a strong male that will take good care of me. Besides, I gave him a juice with a little something extra in it so he’ll be sleeping heavily tonight!” She giggles. Red hugs me tighter and gazes lovingly at me, “And I found him today.”

_Ah..._

My throat dries up and I give her a fake smile. _I’m a bastard. Here I was, thinking about myself and I completely ignored her feelings. I need to put an end to this before she gets hurt._

“I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.” Red mutters, gently scratching my belly.

“Move in?” I raise an eyebrow in confusion, “Shouldn’t you be the one moving in with me?” _The way she’s touching me… it’s a little..._

“Normally, yes.” Her bushy tail covers my legs, “But a bachelor such as yourself must’ve been living in a small apartment, am I right?”

I nod. _It’s not small. It’s compact._

She grins smugly, “I’ve been saving money my entire life. I have enough money for us to buy a nice house for the two of us to live in.”

“Red, you can’t spend your money on stuff like that. We’ve just met each other.”

“You’re my mate, silly. Why wouldn’t I do something that would make you happier?” She licks my lips, “And we’ll need more space for the kits.”

“Kits?!” My stomach grumbles nervously.

“Our kits.” She says happily, caressing my fur. She smiles, her eyes shining, making her look even prettier.

_Oh God. She… she looks like she’s in love with me. But why? How? When?_

_We just met. All I did was cheat my way through that stupid fight. Why she’s staring at me like this? She shouldn’t like me that much. Why did I have to be born so irresistibly charming and handsome? It’s both a blessing and a curse._

“That’s great...” I mutter weakly. _That’s it… it’s not or never._

Red giggles and then licks her lips, “I was thinking that we could start working on the kits part tonight as well.”

 _Alright, this is my cue._ I grin and caress her back, “Yes, that’ll be great.” I take a good breath, “I’m lucky to have find you, Red.”

Red’s ears lay flat on her head and she looks shyly at me, “I’m the lucky one.”

I shake my head, “No, I’m serious. Before you, I used to date a vixen around my age. We were planning to have kits too… but that didn’t work out...” I avert my eyes, gazing at the ceiling with a hurt expression., “She lied to. I thought she was a red fox, like me, but she was actually an arctic fox wearing fur dye. I’ve never felt so betrayed in my entire life.” I close my eyes, sighing heavily as if remembering a painful memory, “But that’s in the past. Now we are together and I’ll never have to worry about being lied to like that again.” I say with a smile.

_Now! Red will have to admit that she’s not a red fox and that she’s wearing a fur dye. Then I will act as if I was offended and…_

Red trembles softly, distracting me from my line of thought.

“Red?” I look at her confused and…

_Ah..._

She’s hugging me tightly, her arms around my torso and her legs wrapped around mine, as if she was a kit desperately trying to cling to her mother, fearful of being taken away.

She stares at me with a troubled expression, her eyes watering up, “Nick...” She whimpers with a trembling voice.

My heart feels as if it’s being gripped by a bear and I ask, “Red…” _Please… don’t look at me like that. I… I’m doing this for your own good. I’m doing this for both of us._

“I’m sorry.” She whines and lies her head on my chest again, not allowing me to see her face, “I’m sorry.” I don’t need to see her expression, only her voice is already enough to tell me how distressed she is right now.

“What’s wrong?” I ask softly. _Good going, Wilde. You made a female cry, what a model cop you are._

Red sniffs, “I’m not a red fox.” She mutters and her warn tears land on my chest fur.

 _This is it. Just follow through with…_ “Ah...” I gulp dryly, “… you’re not?”

She closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath breath and then opens her eyes, staring me with a fiery look on her face. She looks determined and grips me even tighter, “No… but I didn’t do it to trick you in any way, Nick.” She hesitates slightly but then hardens her resolve, “My mother died giving birth to me… my father had already abandoned us by then.” She says with hints of pain in her voice.

_Ah…_

“I was lucky enough to be adopted by Crimson’s family when I was a baby kit.” There’s still some fear present in her voice but she doesn’t back down, “Crimson was always kind and a perfect brother to me and I wanted to look more like him so he would keep loving me.” Her ears lay flat on her head a little and she mutters, “I am so different from him and my fur reminds me of… my biological father.”

_Okay Wilde. This is where you step in._

“That’s why Crimson is so protective of me, Nick. He… we wanted to make sure I wouldn’t commit the same mistake my mother did. We wanted to make sure I would find a strong, trustworthy perfect male that would be the mate my father never tried to be.” She gazes lovingly at me, “We wanted to find you.” She gently caress my cheek and smiles warmly.

_Ah… I… no...is this how females feel when pickup artists go after them?_

“I’m sorry that I lied to you, Nick, but I just...” She sighs heavily, “… I just wanted to wait a little longer before showing you how ugly I truly am.” She whines softly, averting her gaze.

_This is it. I need to do this now._

“You should be apologizing way more than this.” I say harshly and she recoils for a second. I gently put my finger under her chin and prompt her to look at me. I stare into her fearful eyes and grin, “You should be sorry for the way you’re talking about yourself.”

_No… don’t do it! DON’T!_

“You shouldn’t be saying you’re ugly or that you need to disguise as red fox for Sisco-Brother-in-law to like you. I’m pretty sure he would love you even more if you were yourself.” Her eyes widen in surprise and I softly brush the fur on her cheek, “We all would.”

Red’s eyes water up and she covers her muzzle with both paws, “You… you would?” She asks with barely contained excitement.

“I would love it.” I whisper and kiss her forehead.

Red freezes for a moment and then breaks into nervous giggling, “I… I have fur dye in my bag! I’ll be back soon!”

With quick movements, she jumps out of the bed to the ground and then runs on all fours out of the room.

My smile then disappears and I grip my ears. _What the hell did I just do? WHY?! God damn it! I just had to… aaaaaah! Damn… I knew I had to do it but I coudln’t go along with the plan. She looked so cute and… I can’t go and be a tailhole to a female like that. It would traumatize her… she deserves better than that._

_And I absolutely must_ _**NOT** _ _let her get n my bed again! I look down at my best friend between my legs and gulp. She’s young, good looking, musky and willing. That’s a combo I can’t drop my guard to._

_Well… sticking to my principles is good and all but that doesn’t change the fact the problem is just getting worse! Why do I have to be such an irresistible silver tongued_ _Casanova_ _? I could have been friendly without_ _being too perfect…_

_No, that would be too difficult for me. Fuck…_

I sigh and massage my head. _Alright, I’ll have to swallow my pride and principles and act like a jerk when she comes back._

I sit at the edge of the bed, waiting anxiously for her to return.

After what seems to be an eternity, the door moves a little.

“Nick?” Red calls fearfully.

“The one and only.” I grin and my heart beats faster. _This is it Nick!_ _You can’t screw up now._ “Come in!” I usher.

“O-okay… but close your eyes.” She responds.

I chuckle and roll my eyes before closing them, “Alright! Come in.”

She waits second, “Have you clo...?”

“Yes! I have closed my eyes.” I interrupt her impatiently, “You can enter.”

I can’t hear her steps but I do hear the door closing.

I wait in silence for a few seconds and Red mutters, “You…” She sighs and then says with more confidence, “Please, open your eyes, Nick.”

_Alright! Now it’s time to…_

I open my eyes and freeze.

_Oh, fuck my life._

  



	8. Bed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Nick's POV

My heart beats like a drum and I gulp.  _Oh shit!_

Red brushes the fur on her cheek bashfully and her bushy tail sways to and fro. She’s standing completely naked in front of me, “What do you think?”

_She’s a silver fox with a beautiful fur coat with a mix of dark and silver fur, fur so smooth and… it’s almost shiny. She has the most amazing dark purple eyes, long eyelashes and a delicate oh so kissable muzzle._ I stand up from the bed and as my eyes begin to look down I stop myself from yipping.  _This is not good. I’ve had some peeks at her naked body before, but this… this is different._

She grins, as if all of her nervousness and insecurity were forgotten, and takes a step forward towards me, swaying her hips the whole time, “I think you don’t need to say anything.” She giggles softly and puts a paw on my crotch, rubbing the growing bulge not so hidden by my boxers.

_God damn it she’s musky. The last time I’ve been in the same room with a naked vixen this young was when I snuck into a college locker room and hid in one of the lockers while the girls’ volleyball team..._

Red nibbles my ears, breaking my line of thought. My mouth dries and she lies on the bed. Her cheeky grin both hesitant and determined. Her bushy tail sways, sending more of her musk in my direction, inviting me to jump on top of her, bite her neck, pinning her in place as I mark her as mine before taking her virgini...

_Oh shi..._

My eyes widen and I freeze. Red pants softy and gazes at me from below. I can feel her neck under my fangs and her body pressing against mine as I pin her down in place.

I let go of her neck and jump off the bed to the floor, away from her.

_I was… about to..._

“Nick...” She calls sweetly and looks confused at me.

“I’m not in the mood today.” I grin and hope I sound sincere, “We should just go to sleep… in separate rooms.” _Like hell I’m going to be able to sleep with a vixen like her naked by my side._

“Ah...” Red exclaims in surprise and then laughs, “You’re funny but… I would prefer it if you put that tongue of yours to use somewhere else.” She rubs her belly and growls provocatively.

_Alright… she’s not going to listen so it’s time to leave._ I move towards the door and…

“Where are you going?” Red asks, confusion and fear evident in her voice.

I look over my shoulder at her, “I’m going for a stroll… a jog”  _Anything._

Red’s ears flick and then in an instant her confused expression disappears and she smiles playfully, “You Zootopians are so weird.” She lies on all fours on the bed and stretches her body, “Usually it’s the male that chases after the female, but I don’t mind a little change.” She licks her lips.

My jaw drops and I feel my stomach twisting sickly.  _The hell! She thinks I want her to chase me? But the male is the one who chases the fema…_

Red stares at me as if I am a piece of bloody meat and she’s a hungry feral predator.  _Oh shi…_

I turn around and run. I hear Red’s musical laughter following me not too far behind and I whine.  _Why do I have to be so handsome? She’s never going to stop chasing me._

_Well, it doesn’t matter. She will be left eating my dust soon enough._ I grin and run even faster.  _I know this place like the back of my paw._

.

* * *

 

.

_THE DOOR!_ I desperately open the front door to the burrow and run outside not even bothering to close it after me. My feet stomp on dry sticks and leaves, making more noise than I had hoped.

_Pant… pant… she can’t still be after me. She can’t! Not after all the maneuvers I made._ I then hear Red’s giggling and my heart skips a beat.

I look over my shoulder and gasp. Red’s body is dimly illuminated by the moonlight. She runs on all fours, not too far behind me.  _Damn it! She’s gaining on..._

I trip and lose my balance, “YIP FUCK!” I curse loudly and roll on the grass before stopping, lying on my back.

_Ouch… I’m going to feel this later._

Suddenly, a soft paw ruffles the fur on my belly and I freeze. Her dark purple eyes shine dangerously and she grins, “Got’cha!” She leans closer to me and I whine in despair.

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIII…_ I gulp and blurt out nervously, “RED STOP!” My mouth trembles a little and I say, “We can’t do it. We can’t...” I hold her shoulder and take a deep breath, “I’m gay.”  _My biggest trump card._

Red looks confused at me, “What the fu...?”

“You were right, Red. I’m a fairy. I like male ass.” I sigh heavily and shake my head, “It was supposed to be a secret, but you figured it out so easily… that’s the reason I entered the competition. I wanted everyone to keep believing I am straight.”

“You’re gay?” She asks in shock.

I nod, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but I had to keep the lie alive.” I look at her and say apologetically, “You’ll have to find another mate.”

“No.” She says with a smile.

“It’ll be hard to find another fox as good looking as myself but you...” _Wait a second! Did she just say no?!_

“Gay or not, you’re a strong and virile tod! You’re a homo but you fought the others for me. You’re not fruity. And you don’t need to be straight for us to have a family together.” Red wags her tail, “You can just pretend I’m a girly boy while we are doing it! I can give you kits, unlike other males.”

_What… the… fuck?!_

“Red… I’m pretty sure gayness doesn’t work that way...” I shake my head and cough awkwardly, “And that won’t work… I… I like being the passive one.”

She tilts her head and I grin in my mind.

“I like when big strong males dominate me from behind.” _Heh! There’s no way she’s going to want me after this. No female would…_

“That’s okay...” She yips nervously and then exclaims, “I can put a strap on and peg you.” She clears her throat and talks in a slighter masculine tone, “My name is Red and I like to smash bottom bitches.” She grins and looks expectantly at me, “See, it’ll work out.”

_Alright. I give up. Fuck it! This has gone too far._

I facepaw and groan, “Red, we won’t work as a couple.”

“But I don’t care you’re gay.” She whines, “We can work it out in some...”

“STOP!” I snarl and push her away from me. I stand up, furiously dusting myself off to get rid of the branches and leaves stuck to my fur.

“I’m not really gay. It has nothing to do with me being gay.” I look at her, “I was using you to make Carrots jealous.” I say it and stop talking. _Damn it. Now that I said it out loud it feels super scummy._

Red stares at me with sad puppy eyes. She gulps dryly and giggles weakly, “You’re not as funny as you think, Nick. You need to learn better jokes.”

“It’s not a joke.” I scratch the back of my neck, “I just wanted her to open her eyes a little bit and see me as a male. I didn’t think you would get so attached to me or…” I stop and watch in silence as she stands up.

“So I was just some… tool to get her attention.” Red stares at me with a mix of sadness and rage. Tears flow down her cheeks, “I was just some… some gullible foreigner to you.”

My ears lay flat on my head.  _Nice going Nick, you made a girl cry. Why do I keep creating and actually putting these plans in practice. Now I feel like shit… and her crazy psycho of a brother is going to be after my tail for this._

I close my eyes, sighing, and rub my forehead, “I’m sorry. This isn’t how I thought things would go.” I look at her and then all I feel is pain.

.

* * *

 

.

_Oh God… I feel like rhino stomped my head_

Something pokes me and I open my eyes.

“Uncle Nick, are you okay?” One of Carrots little sisters is in her pajamas, poking my belly with a stick. _Her name is Lily, I think._

“Hey little bun.” I try to stand but the world spins around me and I lie my head on the ground again, “What are you doing out here?” I ask as the stars dance in night sky.

_What did Red do to me?_

Lily grins smugly, “I was eating chocolate! Mommy doesn’t let us eat it, but I have a secret stash hidden in the old tree near the barn.” Her ears then perk up as if she suddenly realized that she just told me her biggest secret, “Please don’t tell anyone, Uncle Nick.” Her nose twitches and she smiles, “You can eat some too!”

“I’m not going to steal your sweets, kid.” I chuckle and slowly get to my feet, “I won’t tell your Mom either...” I then freeze and look around, “Little bun, have you seen Red around?”

“Yes, Uncle Nick.” She smiles, “After she beat you up she cried a little and went back into the burrow. Then she came out with a big bag and ran away.”

_Oh fu…_

I kneel in front of her and say seriously, “Listen, Little bun. You can’t tell anyone about what you’ve seen here tonight, do you understand? It needs to be a secret just like your chocolate stash. Can you do that for good ole’ Uncle Nick?”

“I can! I promise.” She responds excitedly. _So adorable._

I ruffle her head, “Let’s go back inside, you should be asleep already.”

_Sigh. Red’ left. Siscon and Marshmallow are going to be up my tail. Carrots is going to be furious at me._

_Now that the situation has come to this there’s only one thing I can do._

.

* * *

 

.

“NICK?!” Carrots gasps and I hear her rummaging through my room.

I hold my breath and stay still, trying to be as silent as possible.  _I can’t be found by anyone!_

After awhile she groans and I hear her stomping out of the room. I sigh in relief and chuckle softly.  _No one will ever find me here!_

I then look at my cell phone and call Buffalo Butt for the hundredth time. This time, he answers the call.

“ **WILDE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!** ” _He’s gonna have a stroke one of these days._

I smile, “I’m sorry, Chief. I just couldn’t live for another minute without hearing the sound of your voice.”

He groans and answers harshly,“I don’t have time for this. Good night, Wilde.”

“AH! Wait, wait, wait! Chief!” The smile disappears from my muzzle and I gulp nervously, “I need your help.”

The line stays silent for a moment and then he asks, sounding dangerously calm, “What have you done now?”

I roll my eyes and respond offended, “Why do you always assume I did something wrong?!”

We remain in silence.

My ears lay flat on my head, “The recruit we came to pick up is a hottie and I hit on her. Now her crazy brother wants to kill me.”

“Hmmm...” Bogo says sounding completely disinterested, “And?”

I gasp, “Chief, I… we need help!”

“You’re a police officer, Wilde. I can’t hold your paw for you.”

“I didn’t bring my pistol with me, Chief. Oh, and did I mention her brother is a murderer!” I snarl, “I watched a video of him killing a mammal.”

Bogo lets out a deep breath, “If that happened in Terra then we can’t do anything about it.”

“But Chi...”

“Calm down Wilde.” He interrupts me brusquely, ”They’re barbarians, all of them, but even they wouldn’t go around killing mammals here without a reason.”

_I wonder if Siscon would consider what I did enough of a reason to try it though._

“I’ll send Snarlov there to help you and Hopps handle the situation.” He sounds tired, “Now, stop calling me. This number is for emergencies only and I still haven’t been able to sleep properly. Pigma is being a pain in the...” He suddenly stops talking and exclaims as if he had just remembered something.

“Wilde...” His tone seems softer now, as if he’s trying to butter me up, “… You and Hopps should stay there for a few more weeks.”

“Weeks?!” I blink surprised, “I thought we would be back in two or three days.”

“No, you two will need to stay away for awhile, believe me.”

I narrow my eyes in suspicion.  _Buffalo Butt has never acted like this before._ “Chief, spill the beans. What’s going on?”

He hesitates slightly and then says, “We found the fox that was pretending to be you.”

“How could anyone mistake a handsome tod like me for a cheap knock off is a mystery to me.” I mutter.

“Not much of a cheap knock off. As if looking just like you wasn’t enough, he’s as annoying as you.” Bogo huffs, “And we couldn’t arrest him.”

“You let him escape!” _They had one job!_

“No.” Bogo sounds uncomfortable, “He wasn’t actually assuming your identity. He was selling his body and advertising that he was looking just like you.”

_Selling his…_ “You mean...”

“He’s a male whore, Wilde. Those females protesting outside the precinct are either females he refused to work for or clients of his that are mad he went out of his line of business. They tried to push the narrative that they are victims to save their reputations. We charged the fox for prostitution, but it’s his first offense and a non-violent one so we couldn’t keep him behind bars.”

My jaw drops and I snarl enraged, “THAT’S BULLSHIT!”  _Why would all of those hotties pay to get a fake product when they could get the real thing?! I bet my tail I’m much better than that guy._

“Watch it, Wilde!” Buffalo butt responds annoyed, “Oh, and don’t let Hopps use the internet for awhile either… she’s too pure for that.”

_Huh? What is he talking about?_

He snorts tiredly and says softly, “Goodnight, Wilde. I need to rest and you do too.”

“Night, Chief.” I say and he immediately ends the call.

_What is it that he isn’t telling me?_ I think about it for awhile and shrug.  _At least he’s going to send backup. Shit… he said Carrots and I are going to have to stay here for weeks. I’m going to die of boredom around all of these hicks… unless..._

I grin and call Finnick.

“ **WHAT?!** ”

I chuckle and say in amusement, “Hey Fin, how about we get together for old time’s sake.”

.

* * *

 

.

THE NEXT DAY

7 p.m.

.

* * *

 

.

“YO! TAIL HOLE!” _Hmnn… what?!_

I open my eyes and yawn.  _Damn, for how long have I slept?_

“COME OUT!” Finnick shouts annoyed again.

_FINNICK!_

“One second.” I quickly slip through the hole I tore under the mattress and crawl my way out from under the bed.

Finnick crosses his arms with an amused smirk on his muzzle, “You might be a copper now, but you’re still a coward at heart.” He laughs to himself.

I huff and stand up, dusting my shirt, “Did you meet the crazy guy I told you about? I’m a cop not an asylum doctor.”

“Yeah, the fucker is crazy.” Finnick’s laugh stops brusquely and he massages his neck unconsciously, “Almost beat me up when I said I was your friend. You told me you had a few problems with some wacko you needed help with and that I could bring my girl here for a _“romantic getaway”_ while I was here.” He glares suspiciously at me, “What did you get me into this time?”

I gulp and avert my gaze, “I might have messed with his sister and… I wanted to make sure we would have an escape vehicle ready.”

“My van?” He asks.

“Your van!” I nod.

Finnick sighs and shakes his head.

I cough awkwardly and ask innocently, “Hmmnn… where is Sasha by the way?”

“She was with the others talking with the girl… the one you messed with.” Finnick shoots me a sharp glare, “They found her awhile ago. She’s with the crazy one and some bunny on steroids.”

“Carrots is not with them?” I ask surprised.

“Your bunny partner?” He chuckles, “Nah, there’s a party going on here and she’s trying to stop everyone from having fun.”

My ears flick, “So Carrots is away from both Siscon and Big Marshmallow!”  _This is a golden opportunity!_

“Thanks Fin!” I kiss the top of his head, just the way he hates it, and run out of my bedroom.

“FU… YOU BASTARD!” Finnick rages but I ignore him.

_I have to get to Carrots and undo all of this mess. By now, Bogo’s reinforcements must be arriving so I’ll be armed and ready in case that psychotic sister lover comes after me._

I dash madly along the various hallways until I finally make my way out of the burrow.

Bunnies everywhere are having fun, drinking and roasting vegetables and veggie burgers. Some of them are singing with a few of the Terran foxes, all of which are drunk, very drunk.

I run past the bunnies, avoiding stepping on anyone as I look around searching for that dumb bunny.

Then I hear her…

“I’m sick and tired of you!”

Carrots foot stomps the floor and she pouts cutely, staring at her cunt of a sister, “Stop bothering me, Lucy. What I do with my life is none of your busi-EEEEEP!”

I grab her shoulders and kiss her, shutting her up. I feel her rosy soft lips pressing against mine and a soft growl comes out of my throat.

I then break the kiss and look at her. Carrots nose twitches adorably and her big purple eyes stare at me in shock. 

_I should have done this from the start._

I smile and caress her cheek, “I love you.”


	9. So close, yet so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last.

.

* * *

 

.

EARLIER THAT DAY!

.

* * *

 

.

“Have you seen Nick?” I ask my brothers as they pass by.

They shake their heads and I groan annoyed.  _Where the hell is that fox?!_

One of the tods that came from Terra looks at a box and smiles, “That’s good, but we will need more beer. MUCH MORE!”

My sister nods and I stop running for a moment. _More beer? They’ve already received several boxes full of beer bottles, out of nowhere apparently. How much more do they need for a barbecue?!_

I roll my eyes and continue running.  _When I find that idiot I’m going to strangle him. Red too! That crazy vixen!_

“Judy!” My mom calls, “Come here please.”

“Did you find Nick?” I look hopefully at her but she smiles bitterly.

“No.” She says softly, “Judy, you have been hopping up and down all day looking for him. You need to rest your feet a little.”

“I don’t need to rest. I’m fine.” I say before she gently takes me to one of the living rooms.

“Mom. I need to find, Nick!” I protest as she makes me sit on one of the couches.

“You can keep looking for him later, after you eat something.” She puts her paws on her hips and gives me a stern look, “Now, sit back and rest for a little while. Your father and I already have our paws full with this barbecue. We don’t need you collapsing from hunger running around the farm.”

I open my mouth to protest but my stomach grumbles softly and I sigh, “Alright...”

“I’ll be right back with something for you to eat, dear!” Mom says happily and hops away.

I turn on the TV and my nose twitches.  _Nick just had to flirt with the crazy! He couldn’t not do it and save me a lot of trouble. When I find that fox I’ll… I’ll…_

My eyes water up a little.  _I hope he’s fine. If Red did something to him…_

_I hope that they didn’t… do it._

“I’LL NEVER GO BACK!” Pigma screams at the top of his lungs.

I look at the TV and see Pigma holding a weasel hostage at a restaurant, “LET ME GO! I’LL DO IT, MAN! I SWEAR I’LL...!” He points a cucumber at the weasel and every mammal at the scene of the incident looks at each other in confusion.

_Why a cucumber?!_

Chief Bogo and three other officers are cornering him, slowly reaching for their tranquilizers.

“Calm down, Officer.” Bogo sounds as stern as ever, “Put the cucumber down!”

“NEVER!”

I can almost see the veins bursting in Bogo’s neck from here.

_Well… it looks like I’m not the only one dealing with nonsense._

.

* * *

 

.

As I finish washing my dishes, Mom and Dad come closer to me, their noses twitching.

“Do you need anything?” I ask confused. _They seem troubled._

“Judy… there are foxes here.” Mom says.

“ **Lots** of foxes.” Dad emphasizes.

_Hah…_ I roll my eyes and giggle, “There are thirty foxes here… at most.”

“No, there’s a lot more than thirty.” Dad’s nose twitches, “They have been arriving ever since yesterday night. Haven’t you noticed how many of them are here?”

_What…_

They then freeze and stop moving. My ears drop a little and I look over my shoulder. A red fox enters the kitchen, yawning cutely, and opens the fridge, peeking inside curiously.  _That yawn reminds me of Nick._

My parents stare petrified at him and I sigh.

“Hey!” I call, walking closer to the fox, “Have you guys invited anymore friends?”

“Yeah.” He looks at me and opens a beer can, “When I bought the train tickets before leaving Terra I was so sure I was going to marry Red that I invited a few friends to come over so we could have a bachelor party. Turns out that the other guys did the same.” He chuckles.

I giggle and nod.  _Mom and Dad are so melodramatic._ “So, how many friends did you invite?”

“Six hundred and two.” He shrugs and sips his beer.

“...” _WHA…?!_ “Haha… good one.”

He looks at me and sighs, “I’m know it’s a small number, but what can I do… I was never a popular guy.”

_Wait, he’s serious?!_ ”Six hundred and two! Do you think they will all come?!” My voice comes out as a fearful whisper.

_Of course they won’t come. Terra is on the other side of the world. No one would come all this way to par..._

“They all said they would.” He answers excitedly.

I grab his chest fur and ask hesitantly, “You said the others invited mammals as well. How many did they...” I gulp.

“I dunno.” He shrugs and walks out of the kitchen.

_Okay… this is a little worrying._ I look at my parents and take a deep breath, “It’s fine. They are just coming for a party… it’s going to be crowded for sure but...”

“CROWDED?! Judy, have you seen the news?! They are calling it an invasion.” Mom says fearfully.

Dad gets his phone and then shows me a video. It’s the daily news report from Bunnyburrow’s news station.

The bunny reporter, a white furred doe, trembles, staring straight at the camera,  “He-Hello Bunnyburrow.” She stutters and gulps.

Three red foxes, as tall as Nick, surround her, starring at the camera as well. And they are all naked!

I gasp and then notice what is going on behind them.

Tons, and I means  **TONS** , of naked male foxes of several species are walking around sniffing everything. The bunnies stare terrified at the predators and keep their distance, but there are way too many foxes there and they can’t avoid them all. I even see some bunnies being chased by the foxes.

“I… I was just now ta-talking to… Rapey.” The doe reporter, Linda Winters, glances fearfully at the tod to her right and gulps as he puts his paw on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze and pulling her closer to him.

_Who in their right mind names their son Rapey?!_

Ra-Rapey!” Lind whimpers with a twitching nose, “Is it true that you’re part of an invading army whose purpose is the destruction of all bunnykind? EEEK!” She hops nervously as Rapey gropes her cotton tail.

_GASP! He can’t do that!_

“Dude, it’s super soft!” Rapey chuckles and wags his tail, “We’re not an army. We were coming here for a party and then thought _‘Why not try and break the record for the biggest bachelor party ever’_ so we called everyone.” He then grabs one of her ears as if he was a kid getting a new toy. _He looks like Nick when he touched Bellwether’s wool. Except Nick was wearing clothes… and his name wasn’t Rapey._

Linda tries to free her ear and stutters, “Tha-that’s good.” She whimpers again as another fox gropes her tail. Rapey then sniffs her head and she nearly screams, “Why are named Rapey?”

“Mom said I was way too amorous with the pillows when I was a kid.” _Oh..._

“I didn’t know bunnies were so soft!” One of the tods comments, getting the attention of a few more foxes nearby.

Linda’s eyes dart everywhere at once as the tods approach her. She takes a step back and then her back hits the naked torso of a tod.

“Hey, now that I think about it… what if the bunnies partied with us?” A swift fox says, “That record would be as good as ours.”

The others yip and nod happily and then look at their captive doe. Her lips quiver and she looks at the camera, mouthing silently, ‘Help me.’

A fox then gets a beer bottle near to her mouth, “Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” He chants and soon is followed by the other foxes.

The video then comes to an end.

“See?!” Dad sounds desperate, “It’s the end of the world! We have to hide before they come for us!”

“Now there!” I roll my eyes, “I know this was… weird! But Nick was weird around prey mammals too when he met me. And these foxes come from Red’s country, so they are even weirder… but I don’t think we should declare Armageddon just yet.”

“The mayor said we should consider thinking about starting to get worried. He wouldn’t say that if the situation wasn’t dire.” Mom’s nose twitches, “You’re a police officer! Can’t you ask for reinforcements?”

“They haven’t broken any laws yet… except public indecency laws, but I think they just don’t know about it. Red also didn’t know she needed clothes.” _I can’t call Chief because of a bunch of nudists._ “Things are going to be fine, but I promise I will call for help if anything bad happens.”

“Alright...” Mom’s nose twitches and she says, “I’ll count the kids again then… just to make sure.”

“I’ll help you.” Dad mutters and follows her.

I leave the kitchen and look around for a few minutes before finding a fox.

“Hey! Tell everyone that you guys need to wear clothes.” I say sternly.

His ears lay flat on his head, “Hmm… sure.”

_Okay! Now that that is out of the way! I can look for Nick aga..._

“Hey Judy!” One of my sisters stops in front of me with a big smile plastered on her face, “They are so cute!”

_SIGH!_

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as she giggles, “There are a couple of fennecs looking for you and Nick.”

_Fennecs?!_

“Okay, thanks.” I nod and run past her. 

_I don’t have a minute to lose. Nick isn’t inside the burrow, that much I know for sure._

Then I hear a commotion down the hallway. Suddenly, Bell and Crimson come running from that direction.

“What are you guys doing?!” I ask and duck, nearly getting run over by them.

“Get out of the way you fucking rodent!” Crimson snarls.

“Fuck you, you creepy bastard.” Bell glares furiously at him.

Of course… just ignore me.

They run, punching and pushing each other to the side and when I arrive at the front door and open it, Bell and Crimson fly past me, rolling on the floor, punching and kicking and cursing like sailors.

_Sigh._ I shake my head and take a step outside.

“Hey Officer Toots.” Finnick laughs.

Finnick, for a change, is not alone. He has a charming lady fennec by his side, “This is Sasha.”

She glances at the two males fighting on the floor and giggles, “I thought this was going to be a relaxing escape from the city, not a UFC match.” She then bites her lips, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Finnick grumbles annoyed and put his paw on her hips, pulling her closer to him, “Yo, Toots, where’s Nick?”

I furrow my brows and sigh, “I thought you knew that.”

“Fuck you!” Bell punches Crimson and then gets kicked in the belly.

_Sigh!_

“Stop!” I jump in between them and say sternly, “You two are acting like children.” _Very dangerous children._

“She’s right! I don’t have time to deal with you.” Crimson snarls and turns tail, sniffing the ground as he quickly walks away.

“Wait a second you creep!” Bell tries to go after him, but I stand in his way.

“Leave him alone. You shouldn’t be picking fi...”

“Get out of my way, Judy. He’s following Red’s trail!” He pushes me to the side and chases after Crimson.

“WAIT! BELL! BELLAMY!” _THAT IDIOT!_

I nearly tear my ears off my head in a fit of rage and then look at the Finnick’s smirk.  _Oh, he finds this funny does he?_

Finnick’s eyes widen as I hold his paw and pull him along with me, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

I drag him around as if he was a child and huff, “You’re going to help me put some sense into Nick’s head.”  _If they find Red then it means they’ll find Nick by proxy._

I then freeze for a moment as I finally look around and notice what’s happening.

Tons of foxes are walking around with boxes filled with wine and beer bottles. Portable grills are being set up everywhere both by bunnies and foxes. Overall, our farm seems to be preparing for a festival that will make the Carrot Harvest Festival pale in comparison.  _Okay… I’ll deal with this later. I just need to find Nick first._

I go back to running, ignoring Finnick’s protests and avoiding running over anyone as I do so. Bell’s ears flop and Crimson’s bushy tail waves to and fro as they run.

.

* * *

 

.

Crimson finally stops running, and so does Bell. We have run all the way to the woods near our farm. Looking back at the setting sun, I consider that maybe I should have brought a lantern with me.

“Red, come out please.” Crimson mutters softly, staring at a nearby tree, “Let’s go home.”

“Did you finally go insane?” Bell asks him annoyed, “There’s no one the...”

“Leave me alone.” Red’s whine cuts him off, “Just let me rest.”

“Red.” Bell and Crimson say at the same time and then glare at each other.

Then, suddenly, Red appears, slowly standing up, appearing from out of nowhere. I blink twice and then spot a hole in the ground, under the tree, from where she came from.  _A fox hole! She… oh..._

Red looks like a completely different vixen. Her red and white fur is now silvery gray and black. Her blue eyes are dark purple and she’s wearing a dark purple night gown, the same color as her eyes. The cheerful smile she had when I first met her has given way to a defeated frown _._

“Ouch!” I jump due to the pain and rub my paw.

“Serves you right.” Finnick grumbles and spits out some of my fur. _Little devil!_

Bell stares speechlessly at Red, while Crimson pleads once more, “Sister… please, lets go home.”

“Why? So you can lock me inside a room and leave me to rot?” She snarls, her voice creaking.

Crimson’s ears lay flat on his hear and he mutters, “Sister, you don’t understand.”

“What? That you want to keep me pure and protected!” She sniffs, “I did everything you told me I should do to find a good mate, Crimson… everything… and he was just using me to make **her** jealous.” She glares daggers at me.

“ **HE WHAT?!** ” Crimson and Bell exclaim, sounding more savage and enraged than any night howler crazy predator I ever met.

Both of them turn to look at me and I gulp.  _Oh sweet cheese and crackers!_

Crimson looks ready to commit a murder and Bellamy is not too far off either.

“Hehehe...” Finnnick chuckles and whispers, “Nick really fucked up with the wrong hoe this time.”

“What did you call my sister you little twerp.” Crimson says with a cold calm, but it’s easy to detect the fury hidden under his breath, “What did that bastard tell you?”

Finnick’s smile fades and he shrugs, averting his gaze uncomfortably, “Chill, pal. I’m just his friend… he said no...”

Before any of us can react, Crimson grabs Finnick by the ears and throws him at a tree. The small fennec hits the hard wood with a grunt and falls to the ground.

“Tell your friend if he ever talks to my sister again… **he’s a dead mammal.** ”

“Hey!” I frown and take a step in Crimson’s direction, “You can’t do that!” I say angrily and then immediately jump backwards to avoid his claws.

Bell raises his guard and for an agonizing moment we stare in silence at the out of control fox.

“THAT’S IT!” Finnick shouts angrily and stands up, shooting Crimson a furious glare, “Fuck you guys! I’m going to the party.”

As he turns to leave, Sasha appears panting vigorously and trembling all over.

“You… bastards...” She talks with great difficulty, “I… had to… run all the way...” She sits on the ground and stares at us with big light blue eyes. _Poor thing! She looks_ exhausted.

“Let’s go babe. I wanna catch a few drinks while they’re still cold.” Finnick gestures for her to stand up, but she just stares at him in disbelief. He shrugs and walks away, leaving her behind.

I suddenly hear a snarl and turn to find Crimson on the ground on all fours, bearing his fangs at Bellamy.

“What do you think you are doing?” Bell asks coldly.

“What do **you** think you are doing?!” Crimson snarls back, “Leave her alone.”

“I’m the one who won the fight last time. I should be the one to be her mate.” He then ignores Crimson and looks at Red with adoring eyes, “Red, I knew that cheater would be no good for you. I’ll treat you right, like you deserve.” He says softly.

_He never looked at me like that when we were teenagers._ My nose twitches a little and I huff.

“You’re not going to treat shit! If you touch my sister I’m going to rip your arm off and beat you to death with it.” Crimson snarls.

Bell scowls and raises his fists, “I want to see you try.”

Red just stares at them, in silence.

“Are you all insane?!” I glare at them, dumbfounded, “Didn’t you learn anything from the first time you did this?! You’re acting like wild animals… we are mammals for the love of carrots. Mammals!”

The three of them spare me a surprised glance and then suddenly Bell and Crimson spring into action, punching, kicking each other, and biting and clawing in Crimson’s case.

“Stop!” My nose twitches and I try to get in the middle of them, only to almost have my eyes clawed out.

My heart beats heavily in worry inside my chest.  _Last time they fought Crimson was tired, but now both are in the same condition..._

With each passing second my worries get confirmed and it becomes very clear who’s winning the fight. One hit, two hits, three hits… Bellamy keeps getting beat up while Crimson evades or blocks his attacks.

Bell then grabs Crimson’s shirt and throws a punch aiming for the fox’s jaw. Crimson twists his body to the left to avoid it and then kicks Bell’s belly. Bellamy falls to the ground, still holding Crimson’s shirt tightly in his paw. Crimson pants, staring down at him as he struggles to get up.

Bell manages to stand for a second before his legs give out on him, and he falls to the ground once more. He then looks at the shirtless fox towering over him, and his nose twitches.

My heart skips a beat as Crimson snarls, but he doesn’t pounce on Bell. He turns to Red, instead.

“Yip?!” Red’s eyes widen in surprise as Crimson grabs her shoulders and presses his lips against hers.

_What..._

Red frantically tries to push him away, but he throws her to the ground, pulling his pants down immediately after.

“Stop!” Bell stutters, trying in vain to stand up.

I look from him to them, feeling my brain melt as I try to process everything.

Crimson growls and lies on top of Red, naked in fur.

_No..._

She yips and whines terrified but he violently bites her neck and pins her down, shoving her muzzle in the grass beneath them.

_It can’t be..._

He starts viciously tearing her nightgown off, not caring as she thrashes wildly under him, trying to free herself.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Tears prickle my eyes and I jump in their direction, “GET OFF HER YOU MONSTER!” My body feels as if it belonged to someone else. My muscles are sore and heavy making each step take me an ungodly effort, “LET HER GO!” I raise my leg and my foot aims for… the monster’s head. The sister rapist! But then…

“Oof!” I spit, out of breath, and something hard hits my belly, making me take several steps back.

I watch, not believing my eyes, as Red glares furiously at me. Her fist is still raised in the air from when she punched me. Her stare lasts only for a moment though, and then she ignores me and rests her paw on the ground, her bushy tail coils around his torso and she eagerly grinds her rear against Crimson’s…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I close my mouth shut, not caring about the bile burning my throat and turn away, running as fast as I can. Bell and Sasha stay quiet as I grab their paws in a hurry and force them to follow me.

They do not fight back against me as I pull them away.

_They want to leave this place just as much as I do._

They want it…

_Red wanted it._

And with that thought, I throw up, still running bathed in the light of the sunset.

.

* * *

 

.

Several members of my family run, together with foxes, all laughing and raising beer mugs high in the air. I sigh and glance at Bell. My ears may be droopy, but I look absolutely delighted compared to him. His gaze is locked onto the ground, his arms and ears are hanging low. His nose doesn’t even twitch. He looks like a dead mammal.

I sigh and avert my gaze from him, “Bell, I know things didn’t turn out the way you expected they would...”  _No one would expect that… that monstrosity to happen. Oh carrots, Pigma wasn’t mad when he jumped off that bridge. He was the sanest of us all._ “… but you can’t stay down just because of this setback. I mean, it’s not as if Red was a good female for you anyway. She’s crazy.”  _He didn’t get this sad when I turned him down in high school._

Bell remains silent and my nose twitches, “C’mon Bell, say something. Please...” I look at him and…

“Bell?!” _Where is he?_ “Sasha did you see where Bell… ah damn it!” _Sasha is gone too._

I look around, searching for a white furred giant bun, but find nothing.  _Sigh._ “Bell!” I call as I walk around, dodging the partying mammals, “Bell!”  _I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid. A male with a broken heart and copious amounts of alcohol can’t be a nice combination._ “Be-JIMMY!”

Jimmy, my fourteen years old brother is making out with a doe way older than him. My jaw drops and I run in his direction.

“Jimmy! What do you think you’re doing?!” I say as I grab his arm and pull him away from the embrace of the older doe.

“Ju-Judy!” His nose twitches in shock, “I… I was just...”

The light brown furred doe just giggles and scratches him under his chin, “We were just getting to know each other.”

“Getting to… he’s fourteen!” I huff and scowl.

“I’m going to be fifteen next week.” He says meekly.

“It doesn’t matter!” I glare at the doe and tap my foot on the ground angrily, “Get out of here you pervert.”

She raises an eyebrow questioningly and then shrugs, “No need to get mad.” She giggles and slowly walks away, “Bye Jimmy, see you around.”

I watch as the seductress walks away and then turn to my brother.

“What were you thinking?! She’s twenty years old!” _She’s way too old for him._

“Judy! Leave me alone!” He says annoyed, trying to wrestle his paw out of my grip, “I was going to score with her.”

_SCORE!_

I narrow my eyebrows. “Now listen here. You’re too young to...”

“No! The Uncles said if I did everything right I would get to play Doctor with her, but now she’s never going to want to see me again.” He frees his paw from me and jumps away, “I hate you.” He says with teary eyes and runs away.

“Oh...” My ears drop and my nose twitches. _I’m not going to be his favorite sister anytime soon._

_Wait a minute. Uncles?!_

I look back and then gasp. Finnick is having a good time with the other foxes, drinking and laughing. They are staring at one of my brothers as he hits on a doe. From time to time my brother glances at them and they give him the thumbs up.

I march to up to them and ask furiously, “What do you think you’re doing telling my little brothers to play Doctor with older females?”

“We are helping them.” One of the foxes looks confused at me, “At their age I had already...”

“ **I don’t want to know!** ” _Perverts!_ “Just stop corrupting my siblings!”

“Alright.” They shrug.

“Hey, Toots! Where’s mah girl?” Finnick asks with a grin.

“How should I know? I haven’t even found Nick...” _Where’s that fox?_ “Do you know where he is?”

“No...” Finnick averts his eyes and takes a sip of his cup, “Say, is that crazy still after Nick?”

I shudder and shake my head, “I think Crimson will be occupied for awhile.”  _Who knew I would actually need to accept the free therapy sessions they offer to officers?_

“Right.” Finnick jumps from top of the beer keg so that he is now standing on the ground, “I’ll be right back.”

I open my mouth and then remember that another of my young brothers is about to commit a horrible mistake.

.

* * *

 

.

“I hate you!” Sonny sniffs and hops away.

_Sigh, I’m going to be surprised if every last one of my little brothers starts hating me from now on._

“Judy!” Sarah calls me, “Can you help me explain to your mother that no one is barbecuing bunnies here?”

Mom’s nose twitches and she asks nervously, “Then why has my Stu disappeared?”

“He’s probably enjoying a cold drink somewhere away from you.” Sarah mutters softly.

I roll my eyes and give Mom a soothing look, “They are not eating mammal meat Mom.”

“But...” Mom starts and sighs, “I’ll keep looking for him then.”

As she trails away, Sarah comes closer to me and smiles, “Thank you.” She eyes me curiously and asks, “Did you manage to find Red or Nick?”

My nose twitches, “Yes, last I saw Red, she and Crimson were mating.”  _I get goosebumps just remembering it._

“Ah… ahahahahaha...” Sarah shakes her head softly, “That was a good one, hahaha… haha… ha...” She stops laughing and stares at me. She licks her dry lips and giggles nervously, “A good one.”

I don’t laugh, instead, I just silently stare at her.

“Oh God.” She mutters and grasps her ears, “Oh God!” She gulps dryly and then grabs a mug off from a nearby fox paws and chugs it all down in one go.

_Yeah… I know how you feel._

I turn my back to her and walk away, dragging my feet behind me.  _I should have stayed in Zootopia. We would have never gotten into this mess. Nick would still be with me. Nick… I hope he’s all ri ..._

“JUDY!” _Oh please no._

I turn, already scowling, and cross my arms, “What is it, Lucy?”

My sister stops in front of me and huffs, “I heard Bell got dumped by that filthy vixen. Where is he?”

“Oh, and why should I tell you where he is?” _Not that I know anyway._

“He only ever went after failures like that vixen or...” Lucy stays silent but smiles and gives me a mocking stare, “Bell needs a real female right now.”

_FAILURE!_ “I agree. That’s why I’m going to keep him away from you.”

She gasps and her nose twitches offended, “Why are you being so stubborn? You want that mangy fox, don’t you? Then go for him! Mom and Dad already said they would give you two their blessing if that’s what you want, but leave the good respectable buns to us.” Her lips then curl up viciously and she needles, “Unless you don’t need him anymore now that you have other disgusting preds here to chose from.”

“Go plow carrots, Lucy!” I say enraged and then gasp. _Oh my God! I didn’t mean to!_

Lucy gasps and scowls at me, “You perverted fox bitch! When is he going to put a flea collar on you?”

_THIS LITTLE…!_ “Leave me alone! I’m sick and tired of you!” My foot stomps the floor and I hold back my urge to punch her, “Stop bothering me, Lucy. What I do with my life is none of your busi-EEEEEP!”

Suddenly, strong male paws grab me and my body jerks to the side. My eyes widen and then I see him.

_NICK!_

My lips quiver and I glare at him.  _Where was he this whole ti..._

He kisses me. His lips touch mine and my eyes close. It feels as if my brain turns off. In the back of my mind I can feel it all, his musky scent, how soft his fur is, the soft growling in his throat. 

Then, as if an eternity had passed in a single moment, Nick breaks the kiss and softly caresses my cheek.

_He… he can’t do this! He can’t use another girl to make me jealous, run away and then come back wanting everything to be fine and dandy. I’m going to put him down a notch and make him whine for everything he did, or my name isn’t Judith Laverne Ho..._

“I love you.” His says and his smile grows. Deep emerald green eyes stare at me and he says again, “I love you.”

_I… I..._

“This… isn’t fair.” My heart throbs and I sniff, “You can’t just appear here and… that’s not fair.” _I’m mad at him. I am._

“Life isn’t fair, Carrots.” He chuckles and kisses me again. This time, his tongue pries my mouth open and I feel my body going numb. Suddenly he lifts me up in a lover’s embrace.

_To fluff with it!_

I wrap my legs around his torso and grab the fur on his neck, kissing him back furiously. My heart beats faster and I feel my body burning as if it is on fire as we press our bodies together. Part of me can’t tell where Nick ends and I start.

Nick stumbles and I can hear Lucy’s enraged complaints as we move away from her, ignoring her presence like a mosquito in a hot summer night.

The world seems to spin around us and suddenly we fall. We break the kiss, gasping for air. Nick lies on a pile of hay in one of our barns, and I lie on top of him. I then notice my paws caressing the creamy fur on his chest and my nose twitches in shock. At some point I unbuttoned his shirt and didn’t even notice it.

“I love you. Damn, it feels good to finally say it.” He grins and runs his thumb on my lips before caressing my cheek.

Nick gazes lovingly at me and my cheeks nearly split as I smile dumbly, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Out the side window the full moon is clearly visible. His happy face becomes even more dashing, bathed by the silver moonlight.

“The Interspecies Dating guide states that when courting a bunny doe the male has to chase her and then beat her in a boxing match for her heart, but I don’t think I could ever hit you.” Nick says softly, gently brushing the fur of my cheek, “But I always feared you would kick my tail without listening to me if I tried to do it..”

“You bet I would.” I giggle and then my ears drop a little, “You shouldn’t have taken so long...”

Nick silences me gently pressing a finger against my lips. My heart beats like a drum and he says sounding amused, “I know. I was a dumb fox for waiting… but it would be even dumber of me to lose our time together talking about ‘ _ifs_ ’ instead of enjoying the ‘ _now_ ’.” He then kisses my lips and gives me a devious grin, “If you keep making that cute face then it’s going to be hard to control myself Carrots.”

_Awww! This… this sly fox!_ I lean forward and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his furry neck with all of my strength. Nick yips surprised, his eyes widening for a moment, but then he holds my back, kissing me passionately.

“Don’t… don’t call me cute!” I say out of breath, gasping for air.

“So I can call you a dumb bunny then?” He chuckles.

I giggle, feeling happier than ever, “Just this time.”

He grins widely and kisses me again, “Dumb bunny!”

“Don’t push it!” I mutter, “Sly fox.” I look at his deep emerald green eyes and ask, “Since… since when did you...”

“Love you?” He asks.

I nod.

Nick sighs and gazes lovingly at me. “I didn’t think much of you when we first met. You were just a small cute bunny… but then you threw my whole world upside down.” He chuckles and then strokes my ears, “Ever since that point, I could never get you out of my mind.” He bumps his cold foxy nose against mine, “I love you.”

_Awwww!_ I feel my heart skipping several beats and my eyes water up, “I love you too, Ni...!”

Nick kisses me. He kisses me passionately, savagely. “HAHAHAHA!” He happily laughs aloud and then then rolls on the hay, so he’s now on top of me.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear these words.” He gazes lovingly at me and yips aloud, “I love you!”

Nick kisses me again, making my heart fluster.  _I love him!_ I take off my shirt and Nick unbuttons what is left of his shirt. I rub our bodies together, feeling his fur brush against my chest. My shorts fly away and soon Nick’s pants joins them on the ground.

I pull the fur on his back as he kinkily kisses my neck. His paws fondle my rear, playing with my fluffy tail for a moment and I slap him.

“OhmyGod! I’m so sorry! I did it without thinking. I...”

He kisses me to shut me up and says playfully, “Careful with that, Fluff. I might start to like it!”

I giggle and playfully bat his shoulder.  _Pervert!_

He chuckles and nuzzles me, before gently slipping my panties down my legs.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” He grins, holding my extremely wet panties in front of his muzzle, “Is this how a proper lady’s panties should be?”

I roll my eyes and tease back, “Don’t try to act funny when you’re drooling like that!”

He licks his muzzle clean and lets my panties fall over his shirt, “Don’t blame this fox for being overexcited when such a delicious bunny is in front of him.” He takes his pants off, letting a strong and potent musky fox smell escape and...

“OH MY GOODNESS!” I cover my mouth in shock. _His little Nick is so… RED and BIG. It’s not little at all. Gulp._

“I appreciate the ego boost you’re giving me right now, but you don’t need to stare at my foxhood as if I am going to poke your eye out with it.” Nick chuckles, “We’re not going to do what you’re thinking right now, you lewd bunny!”

“I… I know!” I avert my eyes and cross my arms. _So big … and RED!_

He smiles and caresses my cheek, “This is our first time… I want you to enjoy the moment.” He fondles my belly, brushing my fur as his paw travels down to my nether regions, “Cause I know I’m going to enjoy eating a bunny.” He takes his paw to his muzzle  and licks his moist  fingers.

I look confused at him as he leans down to my doe parts and gently spreads my legs apart.  _Eat a bunny? What in the world is he talking about?_

_OHMYGOD!_ “Aww!” I cover my mouth and my eyes widen.

Nick chuckles and then huffs and puffs again. His warm breath reaches my nether regions and my whole body tingles.

“JUDY!” Lucy shouts, banging on the barn’s door.

_GOD DAMN IT!_ Nick stops and raises his head, looking back over his shoulder, “What...” I wrap my legs around his head and glare at him.

“Ignore her.” I cry with a weak voice and then gulp, saying in a demanding tone, “Get to it already!”

“No!” He takes a deep breath and puffs again, “I won’t do anything until you beg and ask nicely.” He chuckles and grins deviously.

_This cursed fox!_ I bite my lip and my heart nearly explodes inside my chest.  _If he thinks I’ll beg, then he is in for a surpri..._

“JUDY!” Lucy’s paw bangs on the wooden door and she shouts, “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! COME OUT! NOW!”

“AAAARGH! I’ll be right back!”

Nick whines as I push him away from me and grab his shirt.  _**GOD FLUFFING DAMN IT!** _

I put his shirt on as if it was a dress and stomp the ground in fury, “ **WHAT?** ” I ask as calmly as possible, nearly breaking the door as I open it.

Lucy’s ears perk up in surprise and her nose twitches as she looks at me and then at Nick inside the barn.

Suddenly, the look on her face turns from surprise to pure concern. She grabs my paws and pulls me away from the barn.

Before she can take me too far I free my paws from her grasp and ask annoyed, “What do you want now, Lucy?” My nose twitches in shame as I look at all the foxes, does and my siblings walking around us, but for better or for worse, they are all too drunk to notice how scantily clad I am.

Lucy just stares at me and I huff, crossing my arms.

“I can’t let you destroy your life like this.” She sighs, “I know we don’t always see eye to eye on things, but you’re still my sister and I refuse to stand down and watch you walk down the path to ruin. If insults didn’t work then maybe shock therapy will.”

“What?!” _She’s mumbling nonsense._

“I found a buck that wants you.” She states, “He’s not a 10 like Bell, but since cute males aren’t your type, then maybe a rougher one will be able to take your mind off that filthy fox.”

My eyes widen and I feel rage burning inside me, “Don’t talk about Nick like that.”

She rolls her eyes and smiles patiently, “Judy, after you get past this phase you will thank me for...”

“SHUT UP! I’m sick and tired of you!” My foot stomps the floor and I hold back my urge to punch her, “Stop bothering me, Lucy. What I do with my life is none of your busi-EEEEEP!”

Suddenly, strong male paws grab me and my body jerks to the side. My eyes widen and then I see him.

_NICK!_

I stare at him and smile.  _This insatiable fox couldn’t wait for a few minutes. I’ll have to…_

Our lips touch and it’s as if a spark ignites. Once our lips part, my body feels hotter than iron out of a blacksmith’s forge.

He gazes lovingly at me and whispers, “I love you.”

_Awww! I love you too my dumb fo…_

“ **YOU BASTARD!** ” Rick growls furiously as he pounces on Nick, throwing him to the ground.

I gasp and both of of them roll on the dirt, snarling enraged as they claw, bite, kick and punch at each other like savages.

Then, Rick manages to get on top of Nick. With one paw he grabs the collar of Nick’s shirt while he punches Nick with the other.

“STOP!” I scream in despair and…

_Shirt? But I’m wearing Nick’s shirt._ I look down at the piece of green clothing I’m wearing and frown.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” The onlookers chant and form a circle around Nick and Rick.

Nick manages to get away from Rick long enough to compose himself and then enters a boxing stance, glaring at the other tod. My nose twitches and my heart aches as see the blood stains on his green shirt.

_His shirt. That…_

“ Fight! Fight! Fight!”

The chanting of the crowd breaks my line of thinking. I then look to the side and gulp.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” A half naked Nick shouts excitedly, as a fully clothed Nick faces Rick.


End file.
